Take Me There
by Sivany
Summary: Draco's life is seriously complicated and he needs an escape, but how do you escape from yourself? When Draco sets out to try and seduce someone for fun, he finds that he's actually taken on more than he bargained for. Rated M for future scenes. COMPLETE
1. Isabelle

**Title:** Take Me There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Pairing: **Draco/OC pairing, Draco's point of view

**Warning:** Seriously smutty later on. Don't read if you don't like reading about sex.

**Summary:** Draco's life is seriously complicated and he needs an escape. When Draco sets out to try and seduce someone for fun, he finds that he's actually taken on more than he bargained for. Rated M for future scenes.

**Author's Notes:** My first Draco/OC fic. I actually break one of my own rules here. I dislike it when people change things around at Hogwarts to fit their stories, but in this one I give the Head Boy and Girl their own personal rooms. The story just wouldn't work any other way.

This chapter is short as it's just an introduction. Future chapters will be longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Isabelle<strong>

Just his bloody luck.

Naturally Snape had given him the position of Head Boy when he'd returned to school for his seventh and final year, but why the hell had he decided to give the position of Head Girl to this idiot Ravenclaw girl who was now standing in their shared living area and looking at him as if he was about to bite her head off?

"Hello," he drawled, just to see what her reaction would be.

A look of terror apparently.

Draco swept his eyes over her. She was tiny. Short, slim, tiny hands, tiny feet. He blinked. He wasn't actually sure why he'd given any thought to her feet at all.

He returned his eyes to her face, noting on the way that her clothes were ridiculously sensible and apparently slightly too big for some reason. That wasn't because she couldn't afford better. He knew that because he also knew her name. It had been on the letter telling him he'd been made Head Boy.

She was Isabelle Fawley; daughter of a very rich pureblood wizard who'd stupidly married a muggle.

Actually he noticed, she wasn't entirely unfortunate looking. She'd be almost pretty if it wasn't for the terrible clothes. Her hair was a rich brown, her eyes the same deep shade, so dark as to be almost black. She was pale, but not in the same way he was, more a creamy paleness that made her skin look temptingly smooth.

He blinked again and pushed that thought aside in favour of smirking, earning him another look of absolute terror.

"So I have to share a room with you do I?" he drawled, glancing around the small living area with less than his usual disdain. He was used to rooms far bigger than this at home, but home wasn't a place he wanted to think about right now and this was much better than sharing a common room and dormitory with a rabble of other Slytherins, even if he did have to share this space with a Ravenclaw.

Actually it was almost cosy. Gas lamps burnt bright on the walls, for there were no windows in this part of the suite of rooms. Two couches faced each other across a small coffee table and a fire burnt bright in the grate next to them. There was a bookshelf, and two desks in one corner as well as a few miscellaneous other pieces of furniture.

Ignoring Isabelle's lack of response he opened one of the doors, discovering a bathroom beyond, which he was pleased to find contained both a separate shower cubicle and a bath. He moved on to the door on the next wall round, which he opened to find led to his bedroom, the bed decorated with the same familiar Slytherin green hangings as the one in his dormitory.

He smirked in satisfaction and moved onto the next door further down the wall.

"That's my room." It was the first time she'd spoken and though she sounded frightened when he turned Isabelle was standing with her arms crossed, eyes flashing in defiance.

He smirked and opened the door anyway, glancing briefly at the bed hung in Ravenclaw blue and completely ignoring the tut of annoyance from behind him.

"I hope you're going to have more respect for my privacy once I've unpacked," she huffed as he closed the door and went to investigate the final one on the third wall of the living space.

"Oh I'm sure I will sweetheart," he drawled, throwing out the pet name casually, just to see what sort of reaction it would get.

There was a hiss of indrawn breath, though she didn't comment on it as he opened the final door and looked at the kitchen area beyond. Like the bedrooms it had a window and the sky outside was suffused with the soft light of sunset. He eyed the various appliances and the small wooden table and chairs with some distain not actually planning on ever cooking for himself in here and then retreated back to the living room.

"Are you planning on being this insufferable all year?"

Perhaps he should have hexed her, he thought vaguely, because she seemed to have lost her fear already and was now regarding him with open disgust.

"Oh I don't know sweetheart," he said casually, running his fingers lightly over the top of the bookshelf and inspecting for dust, "Are you planning on being this stuck up all the time?"

"Fuck off!"

So she wasn't quite so straight laced as those clothes made her look after all. He smirked to himself at this revelation and stored it away in his brain for later.

"I think I'm going to like living here with you," he drawled, tilting his head at her speculatively after a few seconds of silence, "You're so easy to wind up." It earned him a frustrated noise of disgust and a very annoyed glare before the girl gave up and stormed to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her.

Draco grinned after her and went to unpack his own trunk.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I know this chapter is short, but future chapters are much longer!


	2. Anthony

**Warning:** Seriously smutty later on. Don't read if you don't like reading about sex.

**Author's Notes: **Posting these chapters in quick succession as the first is so short.

**Chapter 2: Anthony**

Over the next few weeks he learnt a lot about little Isabelle. Things like the fact that she hated it when he left his clothes lying around, which he did even more than usual just to annoy her. And the fact that she seemed to have a fondness for peppermint tea, which she made the muggle way all the time.

He also learnt, after a few heated arguments, that she could give as good as she got now that she'd lost her fear of him. She was fiercely intelligent and burnt with an odd sort of intensity that would have been attractive if she had been a pure blood who dressed a bit better. As it was he took great delight in flirting outrageously with her from time to time, because it was the only thing that seemed to really get the better of her. She just didn't seem to know how to deal with it. She seemed completely unaware of her own sexuality, which was intriguing because she had a boyfriend and Draco was pretty sure they had sex.

Actually the fact that she had a boyfriend annoyed him, because Anthony Goldstein spent far too much time hanging around their shared living area and Draco thought that he was a bit of a prat.

Scratch that. A lot of a prat.

During one of his and Isabelle's endless arguments about goodness knows what Goldstein had waded into their battle of wits and called him a stupid, jumped up Death Eater. Draco had hit him with the bat-bogy hex for that one, which was a disgusting curse, but one which gave him great satisfaction when Goldstein was forced to run to Madam Pomfrey for a cure.

In the three weeks he'd been living in the same place as Isabelle she'd never once brought up his status or what side of the war he was on, though he was pretty sure it was why she'd been scared of him for all of thirty seconds after they'd first met. It annoyed him beyond all measurable reason that Goldstein had drawn it to her attention.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the side effect of his actions was that Isabelle didn't speak to him for at least three days, which was quite boring because he had no one to argue with and wind up when she did that.<p>

Ironically the thing which got her talking to him again was when she caught him with Sadie Sandringham in their shared living area in the middle of the night. They actually weren't doing anything wrong, at least not at that precise moment, because Sadie was just leaving after a very enjoyable few hours in his bedroom, but when he'd closed the door to the outside corridor behind her he'd turned to find Isabelle standing with her hands on her hips, wearing a fluffy dressing gown and looking ridiculous with her bed hair sticking up everywhere.

Draco ran his hands through his own blonde locks and glared at her defiantly, daring her to mention what had been going on.

"Do you have to shove your sex life in my face like that?" she snapped, starting to head to the bathroom.

"I'm hardly shoving it in your face am I?" he drawled, folding his arms, "I kept it in my bedroom, and I know you can't hear anything." He had protected his room with some very strong silencing charms the very first night he'd slept in it, and he constantly checked them to make sure they were still functioning. "If I wanted to shove it in your face I'd fuck her on the couch." He pointed to the nearest one just to emphasise the point, "Or maybe in the kitchen, both of which could be very enjoyable, but as it is I think I'll pass thanks. Sex isn't a spectator sport in my opinion. I don't want you watching."

He regarded her sniffly for a minute, raking his eyes openly over her body in the way he knew made her uncomfortable, "Although you might learn a thing or two if I did let you observe."

To say that she'd gone red with embarrassment would have been the understatement of the year. Draco could see her cheeks were on fire and her eyes wide with horror at his licentious words. She took a few seconds to recover.

"Whatever Malfoy," she snapped, although there wasn't quite the same force behind it as usual, "Just try to keep your little sluts out of my sight."

"Fine sweetheart," he said, leaning on the wall, "You keep your prick of a boyfriend out of my sight and we have a deal."

She made that frustrated noise again and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door so hard that Draco actually winced.

It worked though, he saw less of Goldstein after that, and Isabelle started arguing with him again.

He did keep his word about the girls as well, simply because if he didn't he knew Isabelle would start shoving Goldstein's presence in his face once more and he really didn't want to have to deal with being referred to as a Death Eater again.

* * *

><p>They fell into a routine over the next few weeks, not bothering to avoid one another when they were both in the rooms at the same time, as Draco had thought he would do at first. They bickered and argued almost constantly when they were together, and though he didn't actually like her any better, Draco did find himself reluctantly admiring her intelligence and ability to respond to his jibes.<p>

At least so long as he wasn't flirting with her. He found her complete lack of ability to deal with that strangely fascinating.

He also realised that he found her strangely attractive.

He strongly suspected that her body wasn't half as bad as those awful clothes made it look and he found himself curious. She was technically out of bounds being a Ravenclaw and a half blood, but Draco was prepared to ignore those things for a quick fuck. Particularly as she looked like the perfect girl to play out one of his little fantasies.

Sex in the shower.

Now that he had his own private, or at least nearly private, bathroom he was determined that he was going to try it. The problem was finding a girl to try it with. Pansy was out of the question. Even if he had wanted to ever sleep with her again, which he didn't, she'd be impossible to hold up. Of the other girls available who he actually found attractive enough to sleep with most of them were also regretfully out of the question when it came to things like that, and those that weren't Draco had found to be less than exemplary in the bedroom.

He didn't have the patience to teach them how to fuck properly so he'd binned them.

Tracey, who was both small, and fairly decent to fuck made strange noises when she came that he definitely didn't want to become part of his fantasy.

No, none of them would do.

Isabelle on the other hand: Isabelle was short and slim and probably extremely light. He'd be able to hold her up easily and she probably wouldn't make ridiculous noises. Isabelle would be the perfect partner for some depraved shower sex.

At least she would if she turned out to be any good at sex.

All he needed to do was put that theory to the test.

* * *

><p>He actually thought he might get his opportunity sooner rather than later because the silencing charms on Isabelle's room had failed and she didn't seem to have noticed. He wasn't particularly inclined to tell her either. He'd overheard her arguments with Goldstein more than once, and he was rather pleased to find that some of them were about him.<p>

Apparently the Ravenclaw was jealous of his little girlfriend spending so much time in the presence of another man, and Draco responded to this by calling her sweetheart even when Goldstein was in the room, something which caused Isabelle to glare and Goldstein to turn red. She'd told him more than once not to do it, but he was Draco Malfoy and there was no way he was taking orders from some stuck up, prudish little Ravenclaw half blood.

Unfortunately the lack of silencing charms also meant he could hear them having sex. He was guessing they didn't do it much, because he'd only heard them twice in the two weeks since the charms had failed and once had been last night.

It had been noisy and Draco had resorted to putting a pillow over his head to block out the sound, which seemed to go on for an excessive amount of time, before he finally managed to drop off to sleep.

He was surprised therefore the next day when he came back to find Isabelle sitting on the sofa in the living area looking depressed. She didn't look up when he came in, which was unusual because she never normally missed an opportunity to tell him not to dump his Quidditch robes on the floor.

"What's up with you?" he asked eventually, cursing himself for his own curiosity, which made him sound more interested in her than usual.

"I dumped Anthony," came the unexpectedly amicable reply.

Draco gave a snort of laughter and threw himself down onto the couch opposite. "That's nothing to be depressed about," he drawled, feeling that he was on safer ground here, until he remembered the activities of the evening before. "Sounded like you were getting on fine last night."

"What?!" Isabelle's head snapped up and she looked at him in surprise. He remembered that she probably had no idea what he was referring to.

"Might want to check your silencing charm sweetheart."

To say she went red would have been putting it mildly. She dropped her head into her hands looking horrified, though after a minute she rallied a little and to his surprise he actually heard her murmur. "He wasn't that good."

"Really?" Now he came to think about it, it had been Goldstein making more noise than her last night. He snorted with laughter, "He sounded like he was enjoying himself."

To his surprise Isabelle actually gave a derisive snort of her own and got up to head towards the kitchen. "I don't need you giving a critique on my sexual activities thank you very much."

"Sort out your silencing spell then," Draco shot back, adjusting his position on the couch so he could look at her over the back of it. He grinned wickedly at her, "And let me know if you need any help."

"What!?" Draco was rather pleased to see the blush rise to Isabelle's cheeks once again.

"You know what I mean sweetheart," he hissed, wiggling a seductive eyebrow in her direction and throwing in another smirk for good measure.

"I do not need your help Malfoy! I'm perfectly capable of sorting out my own sex life!" Isabelle was clearly riled up, which was just the way Draco wanted her, "And I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you in the first place!" With a final glare she stuck her nose in the air and stormed off into her bedroom. Draco subsided back onto the couch, grinning in satisfaction as he heard her take her frustration out by slamming her door.

He'd definitely got under her skin now, it would only be a matter of time before she caved and in the meantime he was prepared to be patient. There were plenty of other girls to play with.


	3. Terry

**Author's Notes:** No idea if anyone's reading this, but hopefully someone is. I had fun writing it anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Terry<strong>

Sadly things were never straightforward with Isabelle. Her unexpected openness about her relationship and sex life had been extremely unusual and very much the last thing Draco had been expecting. Unfortunately she was now back to going pink at the slightest hint of him flirting with her, which really didn't help him very much.

He wanted her to want him, or at least he wanted her to want to fuck him.

Actually he had a feeling she probably already did, because he'd deliberately touched her a few times, just on the arm or the hand, and once on her hair, and her reaction had suggested she was more than merely annoyed at his over familiarity. She twitched under his fingers like he'd used a shocking spell and her eyes flashed with something more than annoyance. If only she'd just cave in this whole thing would be so much simpler.

She had other ideas though and to top it off by the end of the week Terry Boot had actually asked her out. Draco wondered vaguely what Goldstein thought about this turn of events just a week after she'd split up with him, but apparently Isabelle didn't care because she'd accepted and she was meeting with him by the lake right now.

Actually she was back. Draco heard the door open and he shot out of his bedroom a little faster than was dignified as she stepped through the door – thankfully alone.

"So how did your date with Terry go?" he asked, sidling up to her as she hung up her cloak, "Not that well I'm assuming?"

"It went very well thank you," she snapped, "What makes you think it didn't?"

Draco gestured to the empty space besides her. "I don't see him anywhere. Not good enough to get invited back was he?"

Isabelle made a frustrated noise in her throat. "I do not sleep with someone on the first date Malfoy!"

"Really?" Draco was rather intrigued by this. Surely the whole point of a first date was that you slept with the person and found out how good they were in bed? "How prudish of you. When do you sleep with him then?"

"None of your business." She pushed past him and started heading for her bedroom. He smirked, letting her go, although he could resist calling after her.

"Well if you waste your time with him don't say I didn't warn you when he turns out to be crap in bed."

He heard Isabelle's yell of "Fuck off Malfoy," over the sound of her slamming door and grinned, settling himself at the desk to make a start on his homework.

Apparently three sodding weeks was about the right amount of time for Isabelle to decide to sleep with someone. At least, Draco assumed that's what they were doing in her bedroom. She'd remembered to put up a silencing spell this time so he couldn't be sure, but he couldn't think of any other reason for her to do such a thing.

It was quite distracting actually, knowing that they were in there doing things like that, possibly even more distracting than it had been when he could hear what was going on. The imaginings were torturous. If Terry did turn out to be good, there went his little game and he'd never get to see exactly what sort of body Isabelle was keeping under those sensible clothes.

It really didn't bear thinking about.

Groaning in frustration he abandoned his bedroom for the Slytherin Common Room. He could probably persuade Ruth to entertain him for the evening and that was certainly preferable to wondering what was going on just the other side of a very thin wall.

He didn't really know why he was so bothered, but he was.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Draco decided that actually the silence had been a lot less distracting than what he was now experiencing. It was gone 11 o'clock and he really wanted some sleep, but either Isabelle had forgotten her silencing spell or the one she had cast had finally worn off again because he could very definitely hear what they were getting up to next door.<p>

His only consolation was that it didn't sound that interesting. Mostly he could hear Terry grunting. The boy sounded like an injured pig and it was definitely not sexy. Draco had no desire to listen to him all night long. If it had been Isabelle screaming that might have been a different matter: even if he wasn't the one making her scream, at least he could have appreciated the noise a bit more.

As it was he was relieved when just a few minutes later Terry gave an extra loud grunt and the activity stopped. Apparently that was it.

Draco sneered to himself in the darkness.

Really these Ravenclaw boys were almost making it too easy for him. He was definitely going to show the Head Girl a good time and he was more determined than ever that it would be soon.

* * *

><p>He took his opportunity the next day before breakfast when he bumped into Isabelle in their shared living area, Terry had apparently already left, much to Draco's relief.<p>

"Forget your silencing spell last night?" he said casually, smirking as Isabelle's cheeks turned bright pink and she cast her eyes towards the floor, refusing to look at him.

"Uh…" With Isabelle distracted Draco took the opportunity to slide nearer and bent his head so his lips were near her ear.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't hear anything very exciting," he hissed, "Not very good in bed your new boyfriend is he? Almost sounded like he was worse than Goldstein, although I'm not actually sure that's possible."

Isabelle's head snapped up, her eyes flashing with anger, though her cheeks were redder than ever. "It's none of your business Malfoy!"

He moved backwards slightly, away from her ear. "It is when I have to listen to it sweetheart."

"Fine," she relented slightly at that, "I'm sorry you had to listen to it, ok? I'll redo the silencing charm."

"Oh good, I don't appreciate being forced to listen to mediocre sex," he drawled, sneering disdainfully in the direction of her bedroom as if personally offended by it all.

"Stop commenting on my sex life Malfoy!" Isabelle was bright red again, eyes flashing dangerously, and Merlin she looked sexy when she was like this, in spite of the less than flattering clothes. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't care." He lent on the wall, folding his arms and smirking at her in the way he knew would infuriate her the most. "It just seems such a shame that's all. You clearly want something more than he can give you. You're wasted on him sweetheart."

"Oh and I suppose you think you're the one to give me this 'something more' do you?" Isabelle matched his posture, folding her own arms defiantly. He grinned internally at the fact that she had fallen right where he wanted her.

"Oh definitely." He lent in closer again, seeing Isabelle's eyes widen as he brought his lips near to hers. "I could show you what it feels like to be fucked properly Isabelle. I know you want me to."

The strangled noise she made in her throat was more than enough for Draco for now. He pulled backwards just before she pushed him away and smirked after her as she practically ran for the door.

* * *

><p>It was actually starting to get annoying. It was two weeks since she'd started sleeping with Terry and Draco had thought Isabelle might have caved in by now, but apparently she had more willpower than he had thought. On Friday night he dragged Sadie, who was always up for a good time and who was suitably noisy, back to his bedroom and fucked her senseless.<p>

He'd deliberately taken down his silencing charms beforehand and he knew Isabelle could hear every sound she was making.

And Merlin did she make a lot.

He paid for it the next day, with fierce scowls from Isabelle when she emerged from her bedroom, which he responded to with wicked smirks until she cracked and confronted him.

"You did that on purpose!" She was standing, hands on hips, glaring at him as he lay on his back on the sofa reading a book.

"What?" he lowered his book and gave her his best innocent stare.

"You know what! Don't tell me you 'forgot' to put up a silencing charm Malfoy. I'm well aware you have a permanent one on your room. You deliberately took it down."

"Oh well. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He smirked again. "Maybe I thought it was time you heard what sex sounded like, since you aren't getting any yourself."

Isabelle blushed bright red at his words and made a choked noise of frustration. "I get plenty of sex thank you!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You call that sex sweetheart? You don't know what you're missing."

Another choked noise. Draco decided it was time to wind her up just a little bit more, if only because she looked so delightfully hot when she got angry.

"I could show you what you're missing if you like."

"Fuck off Malfoy!" It seemed that was the best she could do for now because she stormed off into the kitchen and he could hear her slamming the cupboard doors in there as she made another of those endless cups of peppermint tea she seemed to drink.

He could let it lie like that, but he was getting very tired of waiting and he decided that it was probably worth pushing just a little bit further.

Quietly he got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. Isabelle had his back to her, apparently glaring at the kettle as she waited for it to boil on the stove. He approached her silently, stopping behind her back and touching her on the shoulder. She whirled around, glaring and before she could move out the way he locked his arms either side of her, gripping onto the counter and stepping forwards until they were only inches apart, towering over her as she pressed herself back into the worktop.

"The thing is Isabelle," he hissed, dipping his head so that his lips were near her ear, ignoring her sounds of protest, "I know you aren't such a prude as you make out. I know those Ravenclaw boys don't satisfy you. I know what you really want is someone to fuck you properly. Just let me know when you decide you can't wait any longer."

She made that delightfully ridiculous choking noise again and he pulled away, smirking as he noticed the rather lustful look that had crept into her eyes at his words. He saw her swallow hard and left quickly, before that lust could turn into the inevitable anger and she made herself look too fuckable to resist.


	4. Draco

**Warning: **This is rated M for sex and swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Draco<strong>

After that incident Isabelle had actually made some pathetic attempts to spice up her sex life, which Draco had pretended not to notice, but actually had. He wasn't exactly sure what her attempts involved, but Terry's noises had become more erratic and he'd even heard a few from her. It was driving him crazy listening to it, and he knew she was doing it deliberately in revenge for his own behaviour on Friday night.

On Tuesday he paid her back by taking down his own silencing charms again and letting her hear his little encounter with Marissa, who was very nearly as noisy as Sadie, if not quite so good in bed.

By Thursday morning he thought he was going crazy.

At least Terry hadn't been here last night so he'd had a pretty decent sleep. He'd woken up early, showered, dressed and was now lying on his bed looking vaguely at the canopy above his bed as he listening to the sounds of Isabelle moving around in her own room, getting dressed after her own shower.

He drifted off into his own thoughts until he became aware of another sound from the other side of the wall. A quiet moan. A soft whimper.

Bloody hell!

He was across the room and had his ear pressed against the wall before he'd really thought about what he was doing. She was masturbating just a few feet away from him and he could hear every bloody sound thanks to her failure to renew her silencing charms.

Another moan. He felt a familiar stirring between his hips and pressed his hand over the growing bulge in his trousers, trying to resist the urge to indulge in his own solo activities. The problem was that his mind had other ideas and at the sound of another whimper from the other side of the wall he realised his hand was moving involuntarily, rubbing his length through the material of his trousers.

Fuck.

He snatched his hand away and pressed his ear closer to the wall, hearing a throaty groan and a sudden rustle of material, as if she had pulled down her knickers. Another moan, louder this time. Draco imagined she'd probably pushed her fingers inside herself and that thought sent his hand back to his cock, rubbing harder this time and causing him to give a gasp of his own.

The moans from the other side of the wall were becoming more frantic now and Draco's imagination went into overdrive. He ripped at the fastenings on his trousers, releasing his throbbing length and immediately wrapping his fingers around it, jerking his hand erratically as his moans mingled with hers.

He was just glad he had redone his silencing charms. She'd never know that he was getting off to the sound of her getting herself off.

The moans from the other side of the wall reached a climax and Draco moved his hand faster, giving a choked cry as he heard Isabelle orgasm and the noise she made sent him over the edge, covering his trousers in sticky white fluid as he released into his hand, panting hard as his climax peaked and faded far too fast.

That was the problem with doing this himself, he realised, as he cleaned himself up with his wand. The high never lasted long enough and he always felt rather disgusting afterwards. Especially today. Especially after what he'd just come to.

Why did she have to sound so fucking hot?

The one good thing, he realised, as he changed his trousers, was that if she was that loud when she came then he'd never heard it before. Those Ravenclaw pricks were definitely not satisfying her in any way.

* * *

><p>Damn it, she was doing it again!<p>

It was after lunch on Friday and he'd just gone back to their room to pick up a textbook he'd left behind before heading to his next class. Unfortunately he'd heard that moan as soon as he'd slipped through the door and he knew exactly what was going on.

Isabelle was shut in her room, and she was very much alone because he'd just seen Terry at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall having lunch. That noise she'd made was definitely self-induced and apparently she was too occupied to have heard him come in.

Draco couldn't stand this any longer.

Quietly he took off his shoes, socks and outer robes, leaving himself wearing just his shirt and trousers. He strode across the room, pausing only to listen to another of her moans as he approached her door, smirking at the fact that she didn't know he was in here. He waited a heartbeat, feeling his cock twitching in his trousers and then pushed open her door in one swift movement and stalked towards her bed.

She heard him enter. Her eyes snapped open and she snatched her hand from where it had been positioned between her legs, anger and embarrassment sending that rather sexy flush to her cheeks. She was still wearing her knickers, he noticed, though her skirt was hitched up around her waist and her blouse was unbuttoned at the top.

"What the fuck Malfoy!?" she snapped, sitting upright and scrambling backwards as he climbed onto the bed, ignoring her protests as he grabbed at her hips and yanked her down onto her back.

"Enough games Isabelle. I'm going to fuck you right now," he hissed, climbing onto the bed and straddling her hips as he gazed down at her. "I know you need this so don't even think about saying no."

She hadn't protested since her initial outburst, though she still looked angry.

Angry and lustful and fucking hot.

Draco dragged her knickers down without a moment's hesitation and slipped a finger inside her, gasping as he felt just how wet she was.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" It seemed Isabelle had found her voice and Draco extracted his finger reluctantly, instead dropping forwards and balancing on his arms so that his lips came down to within an inch of hers.

"I just told you Isabelle, I'm going to fuck you." He smirked and added, "I promise it will be better than doing it to yourself."

There was a pause of a few heartbeats. Draco gazed steadily into her eyes, keeping his anxiety out of his expression. Merlin, if she said no he was going to have to leave her alone and he didn't think he could stand that right now. He needed to fuck her. He needed to find out just how accurate all his little fantasies about her body had been. Mostly he needed to find out if it really was the Ravenclaw boys who were bad at sex, or if she was just a really terrible fuck.

Merlin, he hoped not.

"You fucking better be." Isabelle practically spat the words into his face, seconds before she dragged his head down and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was hot and wet and not what Draco was expecting from the Ravenclaw prude. She was kissing him hard, almost frantically, her tongue swiping across his lower lip and demanding entry to his mouth and after a second of shock he responded with equal enthusiasm, letting their tongues tangle and dance as his hands scrambled at the buttons on her blouse.

He broke the kiss as soon as he had undone them all, pulling her up off the bed slightly so he could remove the blouse and then her bra with quick, practised movements before pressing his lips to her neck and starting to suck and lick at the skin there.

His lips travelled downwards and so did his hands, ghosting beneath her skirt again so he could push his finger back inside her.

"Fuck Isabelle, you're so wet," he gasped, realising that if anything she was wetter than she had been before. He pushed a second finger in almost immediately, as he enveloped a hard nipple with his mouth and began sucking gently, wondering exactly how far he could push her before she crossed from pleasure and into pain.

He resisted the urge to suck harder in response to her moans, concentrating instead on curling and twisting his fingers inside her as he plunged them in and out of her slit. She was warm, and wet, and he could feel her muscles contracting delightfully around his fingers as he smirked against her nipple. Already she was panting and moaning, writhing frantically beneath him and trying to thrust her hips onto his fingers to make him hit that sensitive spot just a little bit harder. He pulled away from her nipple to look up at her, smirking in delight at her expression and pressing his thumb against her clit, rubbing against it as he continued to thrust in and out of her body, increasing his rhythm in response to her moans.

"Fuck, that feels good." Her eyes had flown open and she was staring right at him, the expression in her eyes making his muscles twitch and his cock throb inside his trousers, straining against the material and begging to be released. He tried desperately to ignore it as he dipped his head and kissed Isabelle hard on the mouth, swallowing her moans in delight as he felt her muscles start to pulse around his fingers. She was close.

"Fuck Malfoy!"

No.

He slowed his movements slightly, smirking wickedly when she reopened her eyes and looked at him in confusion, almost slipping down the bed in her attempts to follow his fingers as he pulled them nearly all the way out.

"Say my name Isabelle," he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers so he could gaze into her lust-filled brown eyes, "Say my name and I'll make you come." He accompanied his words with a twist of his fingers as Isabelle bit her lip and whimpered slightly, obviously fighting some internal struggle.

"Draco!" It had been half gasped, half choked, but it was enough for Draco and he plunged his fingers back inside her. Once. Twice. Her back arched away from the bed and he felt her muscles contract hard around his fingers as her climax hit. He twisted his fingers expertly, pushing them as deep as he could and rubbing against her sensitive spot, drinking in her helpless moans, louder than any he'd heard from her before, and relishing the look in her eyes as she came hard.

Only when she fell back down on the bed, gasping and swearing did he withdraw his fingers and sit up, starting to undo his own shirt and trousers, groaning with relief as he slipped down his pants and finally released his cock from the restrictive material. Merlin, he didn't think he'd ever been so hard, and the look on Isabelle's face as she took in his nearly naked form made him twitch with anticipation as he crawled back over her.

He'd left his shirt on.

That fucking mark on his arm was not going to remind her of what he technically was. He'd be damned if he didn't get to fuck her right now.

Without ceremony he guided his erection to her entrance and pushed inside. She was still tight from her orgasm but she was wet enough that he managed to push nearly all the way inside her before her gasp let him know that he'd gone far enough. He stopped then and let her adjust. He was planning on fucking her hard, but he just knew he was probably bigger than anything those Ravenclaw idiots had shoved inside her and for that reason alone he was willing to be slightly less selfish than he would normally.

Most girls came back to him for more anyway. If he hurt Isabelle he had a feeling she wouldn't.

It was bloody hard though. She was tight. Tighter even than he would have expected from her orgasm. Perhaps it was because she was smaller than any of the girls he'd fucked before, or maybe it was just the way she was, but bloody hell he'd never been squeezed so damn tight in his life and it was all he could do to hold back from pushing the rest of the way in.

He realised he had his eyes closed and snapped them open, seeing Isabelle looking up at him with one eyebrow raised. Her expression clearly said, "Well?"

Fucking hell, was this what he got for being considerate? He smirked down at her and then pushed the rest of the way in, smirking even harder when her eyes widened in surprise as his length filled her completely.

He took a moment to undo the fastenings on her skirt, admiring her nearly naked body as he did so. Her frame was as slim as he had expected, not overly curvy, but still definitely feminine. Her breasts were small, but perfectly formed and big enough that she would definitely not be accused of having no cleavage at all. She was, he realised, pretty damn beautiful underneath those stupid clothes she wore.

He pulled out suddenly, ignoring her whimper in favour of discarding her skirt and raking his eyes over her now completely naked form.

Definitely beautiful.

He bit his lower lip and grabbed at her thighs, pushing her up the bed and then flipping her over onto her front before picking up her hips and forcing her onto her hands and knees. She glanced at him over her shoulder, her expression slightly anxious as he reached out his hands and ran them over her arse. It was perfect he realised, rounded and smooth and luscious – definitely something he would play with another time. For now though he positioned himself behind her, rubbing the end of his cock between her thighs and against her clit before he slipped it into her wet slit again, groaning as he felt her muscles clench down on him immediately.

"Fuck Isabelle you're so tight," he gasped, dropping one hand down as he lent forwards over her and reached around with the other hand to pinch at her nipple. He smirked at the whimper that earned him and continued his attentions as he began to rock his hips against hers.

A few seconds of this was all the patience he had before he pushed himself upright, grabbed at her hips and pulled himself out before slamming back inside her forcefully, snatching a groan of ecstasy from both their throats at the movement. He repeated it a few times, feeling the pleasure building in his stomach already, only increased by Isabelle's pants as she pushed her hips back to meet each thrust.

"Harder Draco." He didn't need telling twice. He clutched tighter and picked up his rhythm, pushing himself deeper and harder inside her. Her fingers curled at the sheets beneath her hands as she grabbed at them, her small frame lacking the strength to withstand his thrusts properly in this position.

"Head down sweetheart." He lent forward, pushing her head down towards the mattress, forcing her arms above her head at the same time. She got the idea, shoving her hands into the headboard to provide some leverage to help her push back against him and using it instantly to slam their hips together all the harder.

Fucking hell she felt so fucking good.

"Fuck Draco!" Her muscles were tightening around him already. Her body slick with sweat. Hips moving frantically as she began to writhe against him. Panting, breathless moans falling from her lips.

Draco took one glance at her flushed face and willed himself to hold on until she unravelled around him. It was almost too much. There was heat and skin and movement and so much fucking friction that he could hardly stand it.

"Oh fuck! Yes, Draco. Right there. Harder. Fuck!" She had totally lost it and she was so close. Draco could feel her hanging on the edge of her climax.

"Come for me Isabelle," he hissed and as he knew they would the words sent her crashing over the edge, incomprehensible cries falling from her lips as she clamped gloriously around him, squeezing his cock so hard he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all. He thrust twice more and came hard. Releasing into her with a choked cry, the pulsating of her muscles making his high last longer than usual, blurring his vision and weakening his muscles as they tumbled together onto the bed, Draco surging his strength into his arms at the last minute to push himself to one side and avoid completely crushing her underneath his body.

"Fuck!" he gasped as he lay next to her, blinking away the lights that were flashing in front of his eyes and rolling over to look at her as soon as he found the strength. She looked as out of it as he felt and he smirked smugly as she looked over at him, trying to focus her eyes on his face. It took her a couple of seconds, but when she did she smirked back at him, then to his surprise reached up, laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He didn't kiss girls after he fucked them; it gave entirely the wrong impression. On the other hand she was a very good kisser and she had already started. He realised he was kissing her back before he'd even decided whether it was a good idea so he went with it, cupping her cheek and deepening the kisses, enjoying them until it became so intense he could hardly breathe and he pulled away, letting his hand drop from her face and licking his lips thoughtfully.

"Well at least that answers one question," he said smugly, rolling onto his front, but keeping his eyes fixed on her the entire time.

"What question?" She dropped her head onto the pillow and let her eyes flutter closed. Draco really hoped she wasn't planning on going to sleep.

"It's not you that's horrendous in bed, it's those idiot Ravenclaws you keep dating," he sneered disdainfully.

"Fuck!" Isabelle's eyes shot open and she jerked upright, leaning on one hand, her eyes flashing angrily. There was a moment when she glanced about the room in horror, eyes travelling over their discarded clothes and their naked bodies before she suddenly exclaimed, "You just made me fucking cheat on my fucking boyfriend, you fucking prick!"

"Language!" Draco was rather amused at the amount of f words she had just managed to fit into one sentence, though he stopped laughing when Isabelle's other hand connected with his shoulder in a sharp slap. He hissed in pain and launched himself at her, catching her hand just as she went to hit him again and forcing her back down onto the bed so she was pinned beneath him, her wrists safely secured under his hands.

"First of all I did not make you do anything sweetheart. You could have stopped me anytime and I would have left you alone," he drawled, shifting his leg to better pin down her hips as she squirmed beneath him, "And secondly if you tell me you didn't want that I won't believe you for a second. You enjoyed it and so did I."

He gave another smug smirk as she reddened further, this time from embarrassment, rather than anger.

"You're pretty good Isabelle. Think how good you'll be once I teach you a few things." He raised an eyebrow, refusing to look away even when she squirmed uncomfortably, her anger temporarily forgotten in her obvious embarrassment. Damn it, she always looked sexy when she was flushed, but now, naked underneath him, with sex mussed hair and reddened lips she looked positively delicious. Draco had to gather all his will power to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her again.

"Now I'm going to let you go," he said severely, taking refuge in sounding a little colder than he might have intended, "And you will not hit me again, do you understand?"

The anger flashed back into her eyes at that.

"Fine, but you will not touch me again," she hissed, "Do you understand?"

He didn't say anything to that, but he did release her and roll away, landing feet first on the floor and retrieving his clothes quickly. She crawled under the covers and watched him silently, the anger still in her eyes. He stopped and smirked back at her from the doorway.

"I don't usually sleep with other men's girlfriends," he said lightly, "I made an exception for you, but if you want a repeat performance you should definitely dump that jerk." With that he left the room, grinning to himself as he heard the thump of something hitting the door behind him. He wondered what she'd thrown, but it wasn't very important. The important thing was that she hadn't cried about cheating on her boyfriend.

He listened through the wall in his room after he got dressed just to make sure, but apart from a bit of swearing and the sound of a few other things, which he suspected were books, being hurled at their dividing wall he didn't hear anything else.

Eventually he heard her get dressed and leave for her last lesson so he gathered his things and left to, glad that she wasn't in herbology because he really couldn't deal with death by glaring after what had just happened.


	5. Sweetheart

**Warning: **More smut. If you don't like smut you might want to look away now!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the review buffy2213, glad you're enjoying this. I had fun writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sweetheart<strong>

He took some time in his room after dinner to think about it, glad that Isabelle hadn't appeared at all.

She'd been good. Better than he had expected actually. She'd been more confident in her naked body than he had suspected given what she usually wore. It had surprised him to realise that she wasn't hiding her body under too loose clothing because she was ashamed of it. The expression on her face as he'd dragged his eyes over her bare skin had been one of almost smug satisfaction he realised.

Merlin, she knew she had a good figure. She had unexpected confidence and that was definitely a good thing when it came to sex. Also she hadn't been afraid of talking dirty. He didn't like women who were silent in bed; that was no fun. He'd probably be able to get her to beg quite easily, a thought which turned him on a little more than was comfortable whilst he was fully clothed.

She was definitely lacking experience though he told himself, to try and keep his body's reactions at bay. That look she'd given him when she was on her hands and knees suggested to him that she hadn't been sure about it. No one had fucked her like that before. It gave him a feeling of smug satisfaction to know that he was the first to do that to her. He wondered what else she'd never done before. There was probably a whole list of things, and if he was lucky he could probably be her first in some of those as well. He could teach her so much, and best of all he'd probably get to have sex with her in the shower at the end of it.

What had happened to his resolve that he didn't have the patience to teach a girl how to fuck?

Forget it – she might actually be worth teaching.

He just hoped she didn't stick to that declaration that he could never touch her again.

With a final sigh he went to the bathroom where he stripped his clothes, much to the relief of certain parts of his anatomy, and relieved himself of his little problem whilst in the shower. The fact that he was once again wanking to fantasies of Isabelle didn't disturb him nearly as much this time as it probably should have done, and at least now he had some reality to base them on.

All that he needed now was a repeat performance.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had dumped Terry. Draco heard the news on the Hogwarts grapevine, or more accurately from Pansy and her little gang of Slytherin girls who seemed to make it their business to know everything about everyone. It had taken her four days from when they'd fucked and Draco had been killing himself with anxiety over the whole thing.<p>

He'd meant what he'd said about not sleeping with someone else's girlfriend. If she hadn't done it she'd have been off limits, or at least a source of extreme guilt if it had happened again. Draco didn't know if he had enough honour to stick to his little rule when the girl paraded daily under his nose in her stupid, slightly oversized uniform, glaring at him darkly and resolutely refusing to speak to him.

He was responding with smug little grins and mischievous smirks, which so far were getting him nowhere. It was driving him mad and three days after she'd dumped Terry he'd dragged Sadie back to his room and let out some of his sexual frustration on her – a week was too long to go without sex and he'd carefully made sure his silencing charm was down when he'd done it.

The next day Isabelle had been angry. More angry actually than he'd ever seen her. When he'd caught her on her way out to lunch he'd grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, trapping her with his body.

"What's the matter Isabelle?" he hissed because he couldn't resist the opportunity to rile her up, "Missing your little boyfriend?"

"Don't you dare," she spat angrily, "It's your fucking fault I had to break up with him."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," he drawled, pushing her wrist a little further up the wall so it was level with her head, "You weren't happy with him anyway. He was leaving you unsatisfied."

"Relationships aren't all about sex Malfoy, whatever you might think!" Oh yes, they were back to his surname again now, but that was ok. She'd change her mind next time he had her naked.

"Maybe not." He smirked at her. "But it is important and frankly sweetheart you deserved better."

"Oh like you you mean?" she snapped.

"I don't do relationships Isabelle, but I do do sex." He leered at her slightly, bringing his lips so close to hers he could feel the warmth of her breath ghosting over them. "And I happen to be very good at it, as you know."

"Fuck off Malfoy!" With her free hand she shoved at his chest and though she didn't have the strength to push him away he did respond by dropping her wrist and stepping backwards, allowing her to storm off. He let her get to the door before he said,

"I'll be fucking you again soon, just so you know."

She didn't respond, but he did see the look in her eyes as she yanked open the door and stormed out. He'd wound her up and he knew it wouldn't be long until he got his own way again.

* * *

><p>The next day Draco made his way back early from Quidditch practise in a fairly bad mood. The team were definitely not up to scratch, mostly because they were all brand new to the team except for him and he was having a hard time being patient enough to whip them into shape. He'd sent them away in frustration today, though he knew he should probably have worked them harder instead of just giving up. The only good thing was that he wouldn't be up against Potter when they played Gryffindor next week, though the Weaslette would probably give him a run for his money.<p>

He ground his teeth in frustration and flung open the door to his living room, stopping in surprise at the sight that met his eyes.

Isabelle was sprawled on the couch, looking at him in horror, one hand very obviously lingering up her skirt and between her legs. Draco smirked and stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind him and deciding that his day was suddenly going to get an awful lot better.

"I thought you were at Quidditch practise," Isabelle managed to blurt out, her cheeks colouring in that rather delightful way.

"I was," he drawled, "And now I'm back." He folded his arms and raked his eyes over her body, lingering on the hand, which was still under her skirt before flicking to the knickers, which she had discarded on the floor. He felt that familiar twitch between his legs and smirked harder. "You know, you might want to move your hand."

Isabelle made a choked noise of horror as she realised exactly what she was still doing and immediately withdrew her hand. Draco could see the moisture glistening on the ends of her fingers, causing another twitch of his cock and his heart rate to ramp up just a little.

"Need some help with that?" he drawled, as Isabelle's eyes flicked frantically from her wet fingers to the number of potential places to wipe them. Seeing that her clothes or the couch were her only options and that both were pretty much out of the question, she just looked confused.

"Looks like you'll have to lick them sweetheart."

She blushed harder, looked shocked for a moment, but then glared at him defiantly and raised her fingers to her mouth, licking them tentatively as she stared at him.

Fuck! He hadn't actually expected her to actually do it!

He gave a frustrated growl as she licked again, her expression changing to one of lust as she warmed to her task. It was more than he could take. He stalked across the room towards her, divesting himself of his Quidditch robes as he did and grabbed at her hand, bringing her fingers to his own mouth and sucking her juices from them quickly. She tasted amazing. He mentally added licking her down there to his list of things he definitely needed to do to her.

Not right now though. Her actions had given him a raging hard on which definitely need to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

He removed her fingers and crashed his lips into hers, groaning into her mouth as he indulged in passionate, desperate kisses before he trailed his lips down her neck, sucking and nipping at her flesh. He practically tore at her jumper, ripping it over her head in the few seconds he allowed his lips to break contact with her skin and then pulled her upright into his lap, latching back onto her neck and sucking hard at the skin, not caring if he left marks.

She responded with moans of her own, pushing her hips towards his so she could grind against his hardness, even through the material of his trousers. Her hands found the hem of his jumper and she tugged it off, her fingers immediately running over his bare torso, slipping around his back so she could ghost her fingernails over his spine, sending trickles of pleasure through his body, straight to his hips where they made his cock throb painfully.

Fuck he needed her right now.

He'd waited over a week. He wasn't prepared to wait any longer.

He pushed her away so she was lying on her back again, stripped himself naked, removed her bra and skirt and then pulled her back into his lap with swift, confident movements. The moment she was back on top of him he wound his left arm around her back, realising that he'd let her remove his top and that meant the stupid mark was on show. He didn't really want her to see it.

Whether she had or not though she didn't really seem to care because already she'd pushed herself towards him, moulding their bare skin together more completely than they had done last time and trapping his length between their bodies. She ground her hips into his with little whimpers of pleasure that let Draco know she was using him to get herself off. He'd happily have let her, but his cock was throbbing with a need that couldn't be denied and he lifted her up by the hips, letting her grab his erection and position him in her entrance before he pushed her down in one quick, forceful movement.

"Fuck!" Her walls contracted around him and he gasped for breath as the sensation clouded his brain, making him temporarily forget exactly how to breathe in properly.

"Mmm Draco." Isabelle's eyes were closed and she had tilted her head towards him, her lips parted slightly. He wrestled for a moment, unsure whether he wanted to start moving right away and satisfy his need, or whether he wanted to indulge in those ridiculously good kisses some more, before he slammed his lips into hers and plundered her mouth with his tongue.

She responded with a groan of longing, tangling her fingers in his hair and scrapping her nails across his scalp in a strangely pleasurable way. He could feel her bucking her hips against his and knew her clit was rubbing against his pelvic bone. He shoved his hand between their bodies, pressing a finger against the swollen nub and moaning against her lips as she ground harder in response to this new stimulation.

"You're so fucking hot Isabelle," he groaned, breaking the kiss as he grabbed at her hips and started moving her up and down on his cock, relishing how incredibly tight she was around his swollen length. Her head dropped so her lips were against his ear and he heard her panting as he moved her against him. After a while she gave a frustrated growl and pushed away, sliding him nearly all the way out as she rearranged her legs until she had managed to get him to slide forwards along the seat and she was sitting with her feet right next to his hips, knees bent up around her chest as she balanced on his cock. He felt her grab at the back of the couch behind him and use it to start moving herself up and down, pushing his cock deep inside her, harder and faster than before.

Her gasps and moans as she fucked herself on his length nearly sent Draco over the edge and he forced himself to gather his willpower, biting down on his lip as he watched her fling her head back. Merlin he'd been right when he'd thought this girl liked it hot and dirty. She was fucking him almost wantonly and for a second Draco vaguely wondered if she even knew who she was fucking anymore or if she was just so lost in the moment he could be anyone.

"Oh fuck Draco, you feel so fucking good." She snapped her head forwards suddenly, looking at him with eyes dark with lust, leaning forwards to capture his lips in a messy kiss, curving her spine as he grabbed at her hips and helped her keep the rhythm. Her lips left his, trailing along his jaw to his ear, pouring out a stream of obscenities and perfect, sexy little moans as she neared her climax.

"You're going to make me come Draco... oh fuck, yes…" Her words tumbled into a loud cry of ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her body. Her hips jerked erratically, forcing Draco to pull her down and grind their hips together firmly, just to keep himself inside her as she twitched and writhed on top of him, fingernails digging into his shoulders so hard he thought she must surely be drawing blood.

Not that he cared. This was incredible. So incredible.

He let her take all the pleasure she could and then slammed their hips together a few more times, provoking whimpers from her and loud groans from him as he felt the heat pulse and expand in his abdomen, until the bubble suddenly burst and he released into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her sweat slicked body against his, muffling his cries in her shoulder as his orgasm thundered through his body.

He waited till the waves had died away a little before he released her and flopped back against the cushions, completely spent and not even caring when she flopped down against his chest and closed her eyes.

Automatically his hand went to her hair and he stroked at it vaguely. This was not normal Draco behaviour anymore than kissing after sex was, but right now he didn't really care.

They lay there together panting for a minute, until Draco felt himself softening and slipping out of Isabelle's body, in spite of their physical closeness. The sensation seemed to bring Isabelle back to reality for he heard her gasp suddenly and shove herself backwards and sideways, tumbling down onto the couch next to him in a mess of sticky fluids.

"Shit!" she gasped, looking up at him, eyes wide with horror, "That was not supposed to happen."

Draco smirked at her. "You wanted it sweetheart."

Apparently she had no immediate response to that, probably because they both knew that to deny it would have been an outright lie. She looked up at him silently for a few seconds and then smirked back.

"You wanted it to," she said stubbornly, as if this was some sort of justification for her behaviour.

Draco shrugged at that. "I'm not denying that sweetheart," he drawled, inspecting his fingernails mostly so he didn't have to look at her sex-flushed cheeks, which he inexplicably found devastatingly attractive.

"I told you not to touch me again," she said, narrowing her eyes at him and letting a hint of anger creep into her voice. Apparently this was how she dealt with her embarrassment.

"That as a week ago," Draco pointed out, "And you didn't exactly tell me to stop this time did you?" He moved suddenly, flipping himself round so he was hanging over her as she lay on her back and stared up at him. "In fact," he hissed, "I think you were doing quite the opposite. Admit it sweetheart, you like it when I fuck you."

"I will admit no such thing Malfoy!" With difficulty she managed to fold her arms across her chest and glare up at him. He very nearly laughed at that. He didn't know why the hell she was choosing to deny something which was very obviously true, but then she wasn't like most of the women he'd fucked so he was prepared to put it down to just another one of her prudish eccentricities and deal with it by ignoring it.

"Whatever sweetheart," he drawled, grinning down at her, "I know you aren't such a prude as you make out and I know that deep down you want someone to fuck you till you scream."

"You don't know what I want Malfoy!" she spat, clearly torn between total embarrassment and furious rage at his words. "And stop calling me sweetheart!" She pushed ineffectually at his chest, but he backed away all the same, sitting up so she could roll off the couch, where she landed in a messy heap on the floor and immediately scrambled up, not even bothering to retrieve her clothes before she legged it into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Draco grinned after her, used his wand to clean the couch and then went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>He'd managed to win the match against Gryffindor by catching the snitch and the look on the Weaslette's face had nearly been enough to make up for the fact that Isabelle had resolutely ignored him for a week. She wasn't even responding when he teased her anymore, she'd just stare at him with a haughty expression and press her lips together in a thin line before walking away.<p>

Frankly it was no bloody fun when she did that.

Despite the fact that he'd slept with at least three different girls this week, one of them twice, he was still waking up each morning with a raging hard on that throbbed so much it actually hurt. He was sexually frustrated and he knew that Isabelle was the only cure for that.

Merlin, if he didn't get to fuck her again soon he was going to go insane.

His only consolation was that she was clearly experiencing just as much frustration as he was. Possibly more. She'd put the silencing charms back on her bedroom, but there wasn't one on the bathroom and he'd heard her satisfying herself in the shower more than once that week, only from the amount of times she seemed to be doing it, it didn't appear to be very satisfying.

Only the fact that she was locking the bathroom door each time had prevented him from prematurely playing out his little shower sex fantasy for real.

He groaned into his hands on Friday morning as she started doing it yet again, and realised that he needed to take back control. He was Draco Malfoy for fucks sake. Girls were supposed to be falling at his feet, not making him chase after them like some sort of sex starved teenager.

He went to take his own shower as soon as she had come out, lingered in the bathroom with a towel around his waist until he heard her bedroom door open and then stepped out into their shared living area.

There was a gasp of surprise from over near the kitchen. Isabelle had stopped in her tracks and was staring at him, face flushed and eyes wide. Draco smirked at her and raked his eyes very obviously over her body, trying to work out for the millionth time exactly why she dressed like that. She gave a quiet whimper, slapped her hand over her mouth and fled back to her bedroom.

Draco's expression changed to a smug smile as he made his way back to his own bedroom to get dressed, still trying to fathom Isabelle out. He'd thought about this a few times since their last encounter and he'd come to the conclusion that she was uncomfortable with sex, right up until she was actually having it. It was apparent that she didn't think she was supposed to be sexy and that she thought there was something wrong with her sexual desires, which Draco was convinced were slightly more deviant than she was letting on. The clothes, he had decided, were to make her look as unsexy as possible in some weird attempt to stop boys like him preying on her.

It was bizarre, he decided, but then she had obviously been brought up to be a good little Ravenclaw prude. Except that she wasn't. Not if the filthy mouth she developed every time he got her naked was anything to go by. Not to mention the way she had fucked him on the couch last week. That had definitely not been prudish.

He just needed her to realise that there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>He waited for her that evening after dinner, hanging around in their living area until she came through the door, glaring at him as usual for being there and hurrying towards her bedroom door in an attempt to avoid him. He let her get most of the way there and then flung himself into the doorway, stopping her in her tracks.<p>

"How long are you going to keep this up Isabelle?" he drawled, folding his arms and leaning against one side of the doorframe.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she snapped, "And get out of my way."

"No."

She made a noise of frustration and turned to go, but he was prepared for that and grabbed at her wrists, twisting them and slamming her back against the wall so he could pin her in place with his body.

"I told you not to touch me," she spat.

"And I told you that I'd teach you how to fuck," he shot back, "I know you want me to."

"I've told you I want no such thing Malfoy." Her cheeks were flushing red again, and he did his best to ignore them, instead pressing his twitching cock against her stomach. That was a desire he could deal with.

"Can you feel that Isabelle?" he hissed, eyes flashing as he bent his head to her ear and ground his hips against her, "Tell me you don't want that inside you."

All that got him was a quiet whimper and he felt Isabelle's legs give way slightly so that he was practically holding her up.

"I want to fuck you so hard Isabelle. I want to fuck you till you can't think straight." He let one of his hands wander down her body and creep under her skirt, rubbing her through the thin material of her knickers. "Let me fuck you. Let me give you what you need."

With a final twitch of his fingers he removed his hand, and his body, smirking in satisfaction as Isabelle gave a whimper of protest and actually slid down the wall as her legs gave way entirely. He didn't wait to see anymore. He went to his bedroom and swiftly dealt with the little problem that encounter had left him with, coming at the memory of Isabelle's expression as they had fucked on the couch.


	6. Mysterious

**Author's Notes: **So this chapter turned out to be pretty much pure smut and nothing else. Oops! I nearly called this chapter Vampire, but I thought it might put people off reading. Just to be clear before you even start, neither of them are actual vampires!

Thank you for the reviews/follows :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Mysterious<strong>

Unfortunately that didn't help him the next day when he woke up once more with the same problem he'd had everyday that week. He took himself off to the shower to deal with it in the end, fed up of feeling dirty and using endless cleaning spells on himself. Afterwards he lay on the bed, half dressed, listening vaguely to the sounds of Isabelle having a shower. She wasn't pleasuring herself in there today as far as he could tell, but that wasn't stopping his body from reacting to the idea anyway.

Merlin, he'd only just come less that twenty minutes ago, what the hell was wrong with him? He'd always prided himself on being able to get it up quickly again afterwards, but this was just ridiculous.

He rubbed vaguely at the growing lump in his trousers, hissing at the muted sensations the fabric produced as it slipped over his cock. He snatched his hand away when he realised what he was doing and ran his hand through his hair instead. What had happened to that resolve of his to get in control? It had gone quite well yesterday. Maybe if he just pushed it a little further today he'd have her wrapped around his finger again.

He lay there for a while, playing out various scenarios in his mind and trying to decide which one would be best, occasionally catching himself when his hand slipped back to that bulge in his trousers that just didn't seem to want to go away, when he was startled by the sound of someone slamming their hand hard against his door.

"Get the fuck out here Malfoy!"

Bloody hell! What the fuck was Isabelle doing? She sounded angry enough to commit murder. His murder probably if he opened the door.

"Right now Malfoy or I'll hex your bloody door off its hinges!" There was more banging on the door and it rattled in the frame.

There wasn't really much choice. He strode over to the door and yanked it open, prepared for an enraged witch on the other side. She certainly did look enraged, but she also looked dishevelled. Her hair mussed, her blouse half hanging open and… bloody hell! She was naked from the waist down.

"What the hell?" he demanded, feeling his cock harden further at the sight of her half naked body.

"Fuck me Malfoy." Without waiting for a response she launched herself forwards, locking her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his. He didn't need telling twice. He caught her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist and returned her kisses equally forcefully, pleased when he found she was light enough to support with one arm and he could adjust her body so he could slip his own hand between them and undo the fastenings of his trousers.

It didn't take long for him to slip them down and he kicked them off his ankles, feeling Isabelle trail her kisses down his neck, her lust clearly giving her a confidence she hadn't had before. He whimpered a little as she sucked on his pulse point, arching his neck back and pulling her hips closer so he could rub his now exposed cock over the wetness between her thighs.

"Fuck Isabelle," he groaned as she trailed her lips up his throat and back towards his mouth.

"I told you to fuck me Malfoy," she demanded, grinding her hips more forcefully against his as she writhed in his arms. Her desperation gave Draco back some of his control and he turned them round, slamming Isabelle back against the wall and pressing their bodies closer than ever.

"That's not my name sweetheart," he growled against her neck, licking and nipping at her hot flesh, determined to mark her in more ways than one so that she would damn well remember this fucking every time she looked in the mirror over the next few days and hopefully come back sooner next time.

There was that pause where Draco felt her tense in his arms, and he ground his cock against her more forcefully to distract her from whatever weird Ravenclaw sensibilities were stopping her giving in.

"Fuck me right now Draco," she hissed suddenly, her voice filled with frustration as her hands clenched on his bare shoulders, fingernails digging in painfully. She was biting her lip, eyes closed and Draco could practically feel the tension oozing out of every inch of her sweat slicked skin as she fought to stay in some semblance of control.

He smirked, lifted her higher and slammed his cock into her waiting hole.

The satisfied cry that it tore from her lips might have sent Draco over the edge if it wasn't for the fact that he'd already had one orgasm this morning. As it was he lifted her nearly all the way off and plunged inside her again and again, watching Isabelle carefully as she clutched at his shoulders and hair, her eyes closed and lips parted as she let him fuck her relentlessly.

"Yes, yes, fuck Draco, yes, yes…" Her vocabulary seemed to break down to that one word as he repeatedly hit her sensitive spot, and then without warning he felt her climax rip through her body and the word broke down into incomprehensible sobs of relief as she writhed against him, completely undone as he finally gave her what they both knew she needed.

As soon as her high started to fade he carried her through to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed, crawling over her and soothing her with firm, tender kisses until she ceased trembling and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding properly.

She hadn't actually cried he was relieved to find; the sobbing noise had been just that, a weird reaction to the much-needed climax. When he joined their hips again, and started to push against her, working himself towards his own much needed orgasm, he felt very much like he was going to react the same way. It shouldn't feel quite this good to fuck someone, but she was so tight, and already she was writhing underneath him again, her back arching off the bed as she encouraged him to push harder and deeper inside her, and he couldn't resist.

With a cry of desperation he grabbed at her hips, pushing himself upright and pulling her ass into his lap, starting to pound into her harder as his climax neared. He had no fear of not being able to hold back, he could see from Isabelle's expression that she was about to unravel for a second time.

"That's it sweetheart, come for me again," he gasped, tilting himself forwards so he was hanging over her and forcing himself to thrust harder and faster as her muscles tensed and her fingers twisted into the sheets beneath her. She came hard and just as suddenly as the first time, crying out his name, his first name, and arching her back towards him.

He caught her around the waist, pulled her upright and thrust brutally into her as her muscles continued to spasm around him, swallowing her cries of ecstasy with messy, slightly sloppy kisses before the heat in his abdomen became too much to bear and he pulled away, forcing her hips down onto his one final time.

"Oh fuck, Isabelle!" he gasped against her neck as he exploded inside her, rocking their hips together frantically as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. He could have actually cried with relief then and he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking hard on the flesh of her neck and holding onto her tightly as he resisted the urge to fall apart completely.

The urge only lasted a few seconds and when it passed Draco pulled backwards quickly and lowered Isabelle back onto the bed. She was blinking up at him and he tried to smirk back, but he rather thought that it had come out as more of a stupid smile than he'd meant it to and he flopped down next to her, distracting himself by looking in satisfaction at the marks now covering her neck.

"Feeling better?" he drawled, when he trusted himself enough to speak.

"Fuck off," she responded, although there wasn't quite as much anger or venom in the words as there had been on previous occasions. He took that as a good sign.

"You know, next time you want me to fuck you, try not to break my door down first."

To his surprise she actually sniggered at that. "Don't wind me up then," she shot back.

"Oh but sweetheart, it's so much fun," he murmured, propping himself up on his elbows so he could bring his face near to hers. It was a dangerous move he realised too late, because she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, forcing him onto his back and leaning over him, deepening the kisses until he could hardly think straight.

He knew this wasn't a good idea, it gave her entirely the wrong impression, but when a girl kissed him like this who was he to resist? Besides he was pretty sure that unlike the Slytherin girls he slept with, the last thing she wanted was a relationship. It was probably safe, he decided, though he wondered vaguely if this was just wishful thinking because he really didn't want to stop kissing her right now.

Eventually though they were forced to stop simply because they both needed to breathe. Isabelle rested her forehead against his and he smirked up at her.

"Interesting," he drawled, refusing to say more when she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're too fucking good at this Draco," she hissed. It almost sounded like an accusation, and he wondered if she was talking about the sex or the kissing. Not that it mattered.

"I know," he said, smirking again.

She made a noise of frustration and rolled off him, gathering her clothes with a slight flush of embarrassment now creeping over her cheeks.

"You know," he drawled as she made her way to the door, causing her to stop and look back at him in confusion, "I meant it when I said you're pretty good at this too. You just need some more practice. I'm available anytime."

"Fuck off Draco!" She turned and stormed out the door, but Draco grinned in satisfaction.

She hadn't called him Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Three days later Isabelle was banging on his door again. This time when he'd flung it open she had been fully dressed and she'd scowled at him darkly as he raised his eyebrows at her.<p>

"I have no idea why I'm doing this Malfoy," she'd spat, before she launched herself at him, all but knocking him over as she'd wrapped her legs around his waist.

He'd managed to balance himself with difficulty and had been about to carry her to the bed when she'd growled, "No, against the wall Malfoy," surprising him so much that he hadn't even complained about her use of his last name.

And now they were both naked, and her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was fucking her against the wall and it was so bloody amazing that he didn't actually know how he was holding back.

"You'd better bloody come inside me like this this time," she hissed into his ear as he pounded into her. The words sent a jolt through his body that forced him to temporarily stall his movements.

"Fucking hell Isabelle," he growled, reaching up with one hand to grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head up from where it was buried in his neck. He could see a pleased sort of smirk playing over her lips and he gave a groan of frustration as she wriggled her hips against his.

"Don't fucking stop," she whined, trying to use her hands on his shoulders as leverage to restart their movements. Draco brought his lips to her neck and nipped lightly at the flesh there, very much liking the hiss of pleasure it elicited. He bit a little harder and was rewarded with a whimper. Intrigued, he did it again.

Usually he took no time to figure out exactly how far he could push things like this, doing whatever the hell he liked, and aiming for a sort of middle ground where he knew it would feel good without causing pain. He had a feeling about Isabelle though…

He bit down, harder than he ever had done to any woman before and was rewarded this time with a sharp gasp and a jerk of her hips.

Interesting.

He decided not to push that any further right now.

"Say my name sweetheart," he purred, running his tongue over her reddened skin and up to her ear.

"Draco…" It was more of a whine than anything, accompanied by some more writhing as she tried to get him to resume his movements. He obliged this time, feeling back in control of his body at least for now and he pressed her harder against the wall, pushing her up so her could get a better angle and hit her sensitive spot all the harder.

"Fuck, right there," she gasped, her hands clutching at his jaw as he increased the rhythm, feeling his own climax fast approaching. He'd been wrong about the control, he realised. He couldn't stop this time. He was too far gone now, completely out of control as he looked up into her dark eyes, drinking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair, and realising she looked so damn sexy that it pushed him too far and he came suddenly, gasping partly in pleasure and partly in relief as he felt his release push her over the edge too and she climaxed around him, taking him to new heights of pleasure as they both came undone simultaneously.

"Oh shit!" It was too much. As the spectacular high faded Draco felt his legs give way and he just about managed to find the strength to press himself towards the wall so they both slipped down fairly slowly, landing on the floor in a tangled mess of twitching limbs and sticky fluids as their bodies parted.

"I guess I am good at this." Isabelle was actually smirking at him he realised, when he found the strength to raise his head and look at her.

"Fuck off," he groaned, knowing exactly what she was referring too. He never lost control like that. He might be selfish and brattish and a lot of other not very noble things, but you didn't get a reputation as the Sex God of Slytherin by not bringing a woman to orgasm before you came yourself.

He buried his head in her neck, unwilling to look her in the eye any longer, but was forced to pull back when she gave a sharp hiss of pain.

"You bit me," she said accusingly, bringing her hand up to the angry red mark on her neck where Draco had sunk his teeth in a little harder than usual. He admired the mark for a moment, rather pleased that he'd left a temporary reminder of him on her skin and definitely glad that they were back on safer ground with this.

"Yes I did," he drawled, smirking at her as he recovered his pride, "And you liked it."

"You're not a vampire Draco," she said sniffily, "I'm surprised any girl wants to sleep with you more than once if you go around biting them all the time."

"I do not go around biting girls all the time," he said, rather amused at her apparent aversion to this after the event when she'd so clearly enjoyed it at the time, "Just you sweetheart."

"I've told you not to call me sweetheart," she grumbled, probing the bite mark with her fingers again as if hoping it would somehow go away. "And don't bite me again, it hurts."

"Fine sweetheart," he smirked, leaning forwards and dropping a light kiss on the mark on her neck, "I won't bite you again unless you ask me to."

Isabelle pulled a face. "I will not be asking you to do that again ever," she informed him, scrambling out from his arms and starting to gather her discarded clothes.

He watched her intently whilst she did this, enjoying the flush of embarrassment that crept across her cheeks when she realised he was watching. So damn confident when they were having sex, so ridiculously unsure of herself when they weren't.

"I think you will," he drawled as she went for the door, causing her to stop in her tracks and glare at him.

"Draco Malfoy, I do not want you biting me again!" she snapped, before storming out, leaving him to rest his head against the wall and grin.

"Harder Draco!"

* * *

><p>It was two days later and they were fucking against the wall again, this time in the living area and Draco's teeth were nipping at her neck again. The other side this time.<p>

"Fuck Draco." Her eyes were glazed over as she tilted her chin up, exposing more of her skin to his teeth. "Right there. Bite me," she gasped.

So much for her never wanting him to do that again. Draco smirked against her neck and latched his teeth onto her soft flesh, scrapping them over her skin as she writhed against his hips.

"Yes, like that. Fuck!" Bloody hell. He was going to embarrass himself again at this rate because this was too damn hot for words. He scrapped his teeth down her neck, biting down again just above her collarbone and then sucking hard on the skin there as she responded with pants and moans that told him she was close to her release.

"Shit Draco-ah- fuck. Fuck!" He bit down hard again as she came undone around him, bringing one hand round between their bodies to rub at her clit as she squeezed his hips between her thighs and took as much pleasure as she could from him. Only when she was completely spent did he pull back from her neck, wincing slightly at the bruise already appearing on her skin but grinning up at her all the same as she rolled her head forwards so their foreheads met.

"Your turn Draco," she purred, pressing her lips briefly against his as he raised his eyebrows at her, "You wanted to teach me about sex? Let me show you what I've learnt."

His cock twitched at this rather wanton display and he grinned to himself. She trailed her lips along his jaw, her tongue tracing briefly over his ear before she glided down the curve of his neck. He knew what was coming and he tensed in anticipation as he felt her teeth scrape gently over his skin. He hissed sharply, grabbing back hold of her hips and starting to thrust into her again, revelling in the post orgasmic tightness of her muscles.

He knew he wouldn't last very long, especially when Isabelle's teeth bit down more sharply ripping a strangled moan from his throat. He had no problem with being bitten, he just hadn't imagined it could be so fucking erotic. He felt her bite again and he was pretty sure it was hard enough to draw blood, but he couldn't have cared less because that wonderful heat was spreading through his abdomen and a second later he thrust his hips forward a final time and yelled as he released himself inside Isabelle, hearing her moan in pleasure against his neck as he ground himself into her as hard as he could.

"Bloody, fucking hell!" It was happening again. His legs gave out and this time he didn't push forwards in time to stop them tumbling backwards onto the floor. He landed awkwardly with Isabelle sprawled on top of him, sniggering against his neck.

"Very elegant," she joked, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked down at him.

"Sex is not supposed to be elegant," he drawled, "And I thought I wasn't supposed to bite you again?"

"You weren't!" she snapped, annoyance flashing into her eyes as she slapped her hand up to the side of her neck and pressed gingerly at her bruise.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart, but you asked for it," he pointed out, smirking, "And you gave as good as you got." He raised his hand to his own neck where he was pretty sure he had a mark that was probably the same angry purple as those now covering one side of Isabelle's neck. On the other was the fading red evidence of the last time he'd done it.

With another smirk he rolled her onto her back and hung over her, bringing his face down so their noses were only inches apart.

"Face it sweetheart, you enjoy it when I bite you," he drawled, "Just like you enjoy it when I fuck you."

She huffed underneath him and folded her arms, eyes glinting up at him with annoyance. He liked this. They always argued after sex. It seemed to be their thing and he didn't know why it thrilled him so much.

"You know, you're quite hot when you're angry Isabelle," he purred, "It makes me want to fuck you all over again."

He wasn't sure exactly what response he expected to that, but he was surprised when she grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss that was so hard it almost hurt.

"What the hell?" he gasped, when she finally released him and he sat up gasping and wiping his lips with his hand, convinced that there was actually going to be blood there. She was still looking at him fiercely as she scrambled up and gathered her clothes, shooting him one last glare before she disappeared into her bedroom.

He had no idea what that was all about, but it was certainly intriguing.

He put it down as one more mysterious Isabelle thing and went to take a shower.


	7. Christmas

**Author's Notes:** Isabelle gets a bit of revenge in this chapter, I thought it was about time! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Christmas<strong>

Draco examined his neck in the bathroom mirror and allowed himself a private grin. There were several new marks there now as well as the fading red of a few older one from where Isabelle had bitten and sucked at his flesh, skirting that thin line between pain and pleasure so delightfully that Draco could forgive her for marking his flawless skin. Besides he was getting used to having to almost permanently cover the marks on his neck with various charms.

He knew Isabelle's neck looked worse.

They'd been fucking at least three times a week for the past three weeks and Draco found surprisingly that he wasn't bored of it at all yet, even though they usually inevitably ended up doing it against the wall, which seemed to be Isabelle's favourite position.

Maybe it was time to introduce her to a few more though, just to keep things interesting.

He sighed and cast his usual concealing spell over his neck to hide the marks before he went to his first lesson. It was only a week until the Christmas holidays and Draco was staying in the castle, whilst Isabelle was going home. The idea of two weeks without her around to play with disturbed him more than it really should.

* * *

><p>"Draco I have to get ready!" Isabelle was pushing him off again, much to Draco's frustration, though actually she didn't have the strength to really stop him from pinning her down on the bed.<p>

"Isabelle," he whined, not actually caring how desperate it made him sound because damn it he was desperate. She was leaving in less than an hour and if he didn't get to fuck her one last time before she left for the holidays he thought he might go out of his mind.

He'd thought that last night too. And the night before.

Fucking hell, he was actually insane.

"You know the longer you keep resisting, the longer this is going to take," he tried, leaning down and pressing kisses over the side of her face when she resolutely turned her lips away from him.

"Draco!" She swatted at him with one hand, though he could tell her resistance was wearing thin. "You're incorrigible."

"I know sweetheart," he drawled, "Now are you going to let me fuck you or not?"

There was a pause. "Fine," she said, "If you insist."

"Oh charming," he muttered, trailing his kisses round to her lips. "Don't let me inconvenience you, will you?"

"You are one big inconvenience Draco Malfoy," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and twisting her face round so he could capture her lips properly in a brief kiss. "I don't know why I put up with it."

He sniggered against her neck as he began kissing down over the marks he knew were hidden behind her concealment charm, his fingers already working at the buttons of her blouse.

"It's because I'm so good in bed," he informed her snarkily, reaching the end of her blouse buttons and abandoning it in favour of pushing his hand up her skirt.

"Whatever _Malfoy_," she snapped, eyes darkening as she made a grab for the fastenings of his trousers. "Now shut up and fuck me already."

He did.

Half an hour later they lay breathless and slicked with sweat, still wearing most of their clothes and gazing at each other with slightly dazed expressions.

Isabelle moved first, raising her wrist so she could look at her watch and then flinching as she saw the time.

"You've made me late," she accused, "I haven't even finished packing yet."

"That's why you've got magic sweetheart," he drawled, unconcernedly, rolling onto his side so he could look at her more easily.

"You know, you really have to stop calling me sweetheart," she snapped, scrambling off the bed and starting to pull her clothes back on, using her wand to remove the various creases as she did so. Draco watched her steadily.

"Why would I want to stop?" he smirked, "It suits you so well."

"Why don't you like me calling you Malfoy?" she said, stopping what she was doing and looking at him with folded arms. He narrowed his eyes at her, all playfulness forgotten for a moment or two.

"Malfoy is my father's name," he informed her, a note of bitterness creeping into his voice, "And I am not my father."

"Oh." That seemed to floor her for a moment, but she rallied remarkably well. "Well, you don't like being called by someone else's name and neither do I. My name is Isabelle and you know it. I'm not one of your stupid little whores that you call sweetheart because you can't be bothered to remember their names."

Draco could actually have laughed at that. She looked so damn serious about the whole thing and it was too damn cute.

He stood up suddenly and drew her into his arms before he realised that this was particularly un-Draco like behaviour. He was even more surprised when she didn't resist and he decided he was only acting like this because she was going away for two weeks and the idea of two weeks without sex was doing funny things to his brain. Two whole weeks! Not even any of his little Slytherin girls were staying as a substitute, though he had to admit it had been a few weeks since he'd even thought about one of them, let alone had sex with them.

"Is that why it bothers you?" he drawled, his lips curving into an amused smile as he pulled her petite frame a little closer and brought one hand up to rest on her neck, stroking along her jaw with his thumb. "You really don't need to worry, I don't call anyone else sweetheart. Just you."

He dipped his head then and kissed her, because her eyes had widened in surprise and he really didn't want to think about why he'd just said that to her, even if it was the truth. It was bad enough that he was holding her and kissing her as it was, serious discussions about what he did, or didn't call her were definitely going a step too far.

They kissed until Draco knew he needed to pull away or risk getting carried away again and then he released her entirely, running his tongue over his lips thoughtfully as he looked down at her.

"Interesting," he mused, ignoring her questioning look again in favour of pulling on his clothes.

She had returned to her last minute packing by the time he was done and he walked over to her, catching hold of her chin and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"See you in two weeks sweetheart," he drawled, before turning and walking away, leaving her staring after him in confusion.

He shut himself in his room, listening to her move around on the other side of the wall and resisting the quite strong urge to run after her and beg her to stay.

The outside door to their rooms slammed shut and there was silence.

Draco dropped his head into his hands and groaned. It was going to be a very long, very silent two weeks.

* * *

><p>By the end of the first week Draco thought he was going mad. The only Slytherin girl old enough to fuck was a sixth year called Ruby and Draco would not have touched her with a bargepole. A precious gem she was not.<p>

No. There was no one and Draco was reduced to getting himself off, which got incredibly boring after a while, so much so that by the tenth day he'd stopped bothering and resorted to cold showers whenever things became too much.

He'd already taken two today.

It was just after dinner on the twelfth day and Draco was traipsing around the lake for what felt like the hundredth time those holidays. He was bored. So bored. He couldn't even be bothered to notice how pretty the moonlight looked on the water.

Frustrated with the world he stomped back to the castle and up to his room, slamming the door open so hard that it actually bounced off its hinges and divesting himself of his outdoor things, which he left in a messy heap on the floor. Let the House Elves sort them out, Isabelle wasn't here to complain about the mess.

He kicked off his boots and peeled off his socks, padding barefoot to the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Fuck!"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Isabelle sitting at the kitchen table. She couldn't have been there long because she was still wearing her coat, but what she was doing there at all Draco couldn't imagine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, taking a step into the kitchen and frowning in confusion when she stood up and he noticed that she was actually wearing a pair of very high heels for once.

"Well, I thought you might be lonely," she said lightly, smirking at him as she came towards him, "And I brought you a Christmas present."

"Oh." Draco licked his lips, desperately trying to gather his shocked senses and not think about how much he wanted to just jump on her and fuck her straight away. He was supposed to be in control!

"What is it then?" he asked, as Isabelle started undoing the buttons on her coat, pausing when she reached the last one to look at him with a wicked smirk.

"This."

"Fuck!"

She'd flung off the coat and what she was wearing underneath Draco thought should probably be illegal. She had on a tight corset, which very definitely gave her cleavage, and was complimented by the matching lacy knickers. It was almost unbearably sexy, particularly when he'd never seen her in anything that could be considered remotely sexy before. It was also, he noticed with a smirk, Slytherin green with black trimmings.

"Like it?" she asked, closing the distance between them and pushing him down into one of the kitchen chairs She stood in front of him, legs apart, looking down on him with lust filled eyes and Draco felt his cock throb painfully in his trousers.

"Oh fuck," was all he could manage as she bent down, keeping her legs straight and pushing her ass in the air as she lowered her face to his eye level. He hadn't really paid much attention to her ass since the first time they had fucked, but now he was eyeing it appreciatively and deciding that it was very definitely worth paying more attention to in the future.

"I'm going to fuck you Draco," Isabelle was saying, and he refocused his eyes on her face, swallowing hard, completely unable to think of anything to say to that, "But first you need to remove your clothes."

She stepped back from him, and folded her arms, raising her eyebrows at him when he didn't move, but merely stared back in confusion.

"Well?" she said, "I don't have all day Draco."

He realised then what she was expecting and yanked his top over his head, not even caring that he was messing up his hair. He stood up to divest himself of his trousers and boxers, almost groaning with relief as he freed his cock from the restrictive material. It was throbbing so hard it actually hurt now.

He sat back on the chair when he had finally kicked aside his boxers and looked expectantly at Isabelle. She came towards him again, stopping only when she was straddling his legs, though she didn't sit down in his lap just yet.

"You still haven't told me whether you like it or not," she drawled, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. In response he reached out to place his hands on her thighs, feeling the soft skin under his fingers as if for the first time.

"Fucking hell Isabelle, you're so beautiful," he gasped, starting to run his hands upwards, over the lace of her knickers and up the silky material of the corset, stopping briefly to massage at her breasts before running his hands up and over her shoulders and down her arms. When he reached her hands he clutched at her wrists and pulled her forwards, forcing her to sit down on top of him and immediately capturing her lips in deep, passionate kisses.

"Have you missed fucking me?" she breathed, pulling away slightly from his lips so he could hear the words.

"Yes," he hissed, without hesitation, "But I have a feeling you're about to make it up to me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, swiping his tongue along her lower lip as their bodies melded together. Their tongues tangled, a slow, tortuous dance, accompanied by the grinding of their hips as their hands tangled in each other's hair.

"Stand up," Draco instructed when they pulled away for air. She obeyed and he ran his hands back down her body to her thighs, letting one hand come to rest on her already damp knickers. Merlin, he loved how she got so wet, so quickly. It was just one more thing that made her ideal to fuck.

He'd never been a patient man.

Slowly, almost reverently, he hooked his fingers into the lace and pulled her knickers down, Isabelle responding by moving her legs together so he could pull them all the way to her ankles and unhook them from her shoes.

With that done he nudged her legs back apart, getting her to resume her earlier position and ran one finger over her slit, up to her clit, being rewarded with a soft moan. He repeated the gesture a few more times and then gently pushed two fingers inside her, twisting them immediately as he found her sensitive spot and began to push against it.

Her moans increased in volume as he fucked her with his fingers, letting her grind her body down onto his hand with each thrust and fixing his eyes on her breasts, restricted by the tightness of the corset and rising and falling in a ridiculously sexy way as her gasps became more frantic.

He felt her muscles start to contract around him and her thighs were starting to tremble when she suddenly snapped her eyes open and pushed his hand away.

"I'm supposed to be fucking you, remember?" she hissed, sitting back down in his lap and making him groan as she ground her hips against his, covering his cock in her slippy juices.

Bloody hell. If he'd thought she was wet before she definitely was now. The juices were practically running down his hand and he raised it to his mouth, licking at his fingers until she pushed his hand aside and made him kiss her instead.

She didn't break the kiss, even when she manoeuvred herself into position, grabbing at his throbbing cock to guide him towards her slit and then slamming their hips together with a movement so forceful Draco actually yelped in pain.

She stopped for a moment, seeming unconcerned herself and eyed him thoughtfully.

"Fucking hell Isabelle, I'm so fucking hard," he complained, gasping as he willed his body to calm down just a little. "What the hell have you done to me?"

She smirked at that and began to move, the heels on her shoes giving her legs the length they needed to enable her to gain enough traction on the floor to bounce herself in his lap unaided.

Bloody hell. It was fast, and frantic and there was so much friction from Isabelle's tight muscles that Draco grunted in pain and pleasure, unsure exactly which sensation he was experiencing, but only knowing that he wanted more.

"Fuck Isabelle," he growled, "Harder." He felt her move to grip the back of the chair with both hands and she increased the speed of her thrusts, tearing a guttural moan from his throat as his vision blurred. He was vaguely aware that he needed to control himself until she came, but control was out of the question at the moment. He'd forgotten who the hell he was. Forgotten that he was supposed to be Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God. All he knew was that he was being fucked by Isabelle, who was obviously some sort of Siren in disguise, judging by the way he was feeling right now.

He forced himself to open his eyes and actually look at her. Her head was thrown back, hair cascading around her shoulders, eyes closed, moaning quietly as she chewed on her bottom lip, looking every inch like a fucking Sex Princess as she bounced up and down on his cock, hard and fast, desperately seeking her own release.

This was ridiculous.

"Draco," she moaned suddenly, her movements becoming more erratic as she released the chair and instead wound her arms around his neck. He responded with a moan of his own, winding his arms around her waist and hips, slipping one hand under her ass to help steady her movements as he felt her muscles contract suddenly.

"Oh fuck!" That was more than he could take. As she started to orgasm around him, her head dropping forwards into his neck he cried out and released into her, fighting to stay conscious as his head swirled crazily and lights burst in front of his eyes. He'd never had an orgasm like it, and judging by the way Isabelle was still yelling, her hands pulling far too hard at his hair, neither had she. Every movement sent a new spasm through his body and he panted crazily, clawing desperately at Isabelle's shoulders, pulling her closer so he could kiss and touch every inch of bare skin that he could reach.

Completely ridiculous.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but when it finally faded he found all his strength had left him and he desperately wished they'd done this in bed so he could just curl up right now and go to sleep. The fact that this would have meant sleeping next to Isabelle didn't really seem like a problem right now.

"Fucking hell," he gasped, as Isabelle collapsed into his shoulder, "If this is what it does to you you can wear this again."

"Maybe on your birthday," she muttered, "If you're good." He sniggered at that. Isabelle was still panting and he realised the corset was actually making it rather hard for her to breathe at this point. He located the ribbons around the back and tugged at the bow, pulling it lose and helping her slip the corset over her head before she collapsed back against him, her bare skin warm and soft against his torso. He held her there for a moment, resting his head on top of hers until he realised something.

It was too good. Too comforting. Too unlike anything he ever did.

He made an attempt to get up, but Isabelle was absolutely no help at all. She seemed to have sprawled herself across his chest and her arms were still hooked around his shoulders, making it very difficult for him to move, especially without her cooperation.

"Come on sweetheart," he murmured, "Get up. You need to go to bed."

"Carry me," she whined, tightening her grip around his neck.

That was not in the plan.

He sniggered to himself again. So much for a Sex Princess, now she was just a whiny little Ravenclaw who appeared to have temporarily lost her mind. Girls did not ask Draco Malfoy to carry them to bed. At least not after the sex had already happened.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but eventually he gathered his strength and did pick her up, carrying her quickly to her bedroom. He sat her down on the side of the bed and took off her ridiculously high-heeled shoes before he pulled down the sheets and pushed her into the bed.

"Draco," she whined, eyes closed as he pulled the covers up around her and inexplicably found himself tucking her in, "I missed you."

"Of course you did sweetheart," he drawled, leaning down and giving her a brief kiss on the cheek, "I'm too damn good not to miss."

He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and trying desperately to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach that had occurred when she'd said those words.

He retrieved his clothes from the kitchen before he went to his own room and climbed into bed himself, curling up around one of his spare pillows and falling asleep with the memory of just how soft Isabelle's skin had felt engraved on his mind.


	8. Kiera

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but it needed to break here as it made the most sense. New chapter up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Kiera<strong>

He woke up in the middle of the night, pulled on his pyjama bottoms and went to use the bathroom, hoping this wasn't going to be another one of those nights where he lay awake for hours with turbulent thoughts cascading through his mind. He was fed up of thinking about things that he could do nothing about. He'd decided months ago to just let life happen around him and screw the rest of it.

On the way back from the bathroom he noticed Isabelle watching him from one of the couches. She was wrapped in a blanket, looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing there?" he asked, unable to help himself as he approached her and took the seat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep," came the rather drowsy reply. She shifted on the couch and Draco realised a moment later that she was actually offering him some of the blanket. He took it, pulling it over his legs and giving a surprised grunt when Isabelle actually snuggled herself into his shoulder. She was just as warm and soft and naked as she had been when he'd put her to bed a few hours ago.

"What are you doing?" he asked, because he had to give some semblance of resistance to this action, even if he wasn't pushing her away.

"I'm cold." She said this as if it was a perfectly reasonable explanation for cuddling a man she was just supposed to fuck occasionally and who actually she didn't really like very much.

He sniggered. "You know you could just put some clothes on," he pointed out, "Or maybe light the fire like a normal person."

"Whatever," she grumbled, pressing herself against him in what he considered to be a very over familiar way. "You're warm. You'll do."

He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse about the whole thing.

"Why are you really back early Isabelle?" he asked, just for something to say to take his mind off her soft skin.

"Long story," she muttered into his chest, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

He sniggered. "You mean it's not just because you missed me?" he drawled, shifting slightly and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I'm devastated sweetheart."

"I'm sure you are." She was actually giggling against his chest now, wriggling a little to get comfortable under his arm. He knew she was going to be asleep in a second and he found that he really didn't care anymore. He'd vowed to just let life happen around him hadn't he? Well, this seemed to be happening right now and it was warm and soft and comfortable and it drove away any fears he had of staying awake for the rest of the night.

He wrapped his arm around her more tightly and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He didn't wake again until the light filtering through the kitchen doorway told him that it was daytime. Isabelle was squirming against him and when he opened his eyes they were met with the sight of dark brown ones blinking at him dazedly.<p>

"I'm going to take a shower," she muttered, as soon as she realised he was awake. She didn't seem embarrassed, but then she didn't seem entirely pleased by their situation either.

Draco watched until the bathroom door shut behind her then retreated to his own bed, which felt cold and not at all comfortable after his night cuddled on the couch. With nothing else to do he curled himself around a pillow and went back to sleep.

This time he didn't wake till lunch.

* * *

><p>He'd showered, dressed and eaten lunch in the Great Hall all without catching so much as a glimpse of Isabelle. He wondered vaguely where she had got to as he made his way back to his room once he'd finished eating, a question that was immediately answered on stepping through the door.<p>

Isabelle was there and she wasn't alone.

As he stepped through the door the rather hushed and frantic conversation she had been having with the other girl came to an abrupt stop and they both turned to look at him, Isabelle seeming rather uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Draco wasn't sure why. The girl she was talking to was petite like her, obviously no older than first year, with light brown hair and light blue eyes that stared at him in absolute horror.

"Who's this?" he asked curiously, closing the door behind him and wondering why Isabelle looked so guilty about being caught talking to a young girl. If it had been a guy in here he might have had something to say, but though he didn't particularly have any time for first years himself he really didn't have a problem if Isabelle wanted to make friends with them.

"Sorry," Isabelle said hastily, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and making as if to propel her towards the door, "This is my sister, Kiera. She's just leaving."

"No I'm not!" protested the girl with some force, digging her heels in and preventing Isabelle from moving her any further.

"Oh." Draco blinked stupidly for a moment. "I didn't know you had a sister."

For some reason this made Isabelle angry. "That's because people like you have filthy words for people like her," she snapped, causing Draco to actually take a step back in surprise and raise his hands in supplication. He had absolutely no idea what Isabelle was talking about. The young girl, now staring at him with wide eyes, looked completely inoffensive to him.

"What the hell are you on about Isabelle?" he said mildly, starting to head towards his room and shaking his head slightly at the Head Girl's inexplicably odd behaviour.

"Mudblood."

He whirled around. Isabelle was standing with her arms folded, glaring at him defiantly. Merlin, he was so over that word.

He couldn't help it. He actually laughed.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," he drawled, folding his arms and glaring back at her equally defiantly. Kiera's expression changed to one of surprise and then confusion.

"He just called you sweetheart!" Damn it. Too much of a habit and apparently Kiera had noticed. "Dad calls mum sweetheart."

Oh Merlin. He laughed again. That was too damn innocent and too damn funny.

"He doesn't mean it like that," Isabelle snapped, glaring at him even harder, "He's saying it to wind me up."

Draco shrugged at the girl, who he'd decided was reasonably amusing in spite of her blood status and turned back to his bedroom. He took one step before a sudden thought occurred to him and he whirled back around.

"Wait a minute. That doesn't make sense. You're a half blood!" he said, pointing accusingly at Isabelle.

"Well, she's my half sister," Isabelle said as if that explained everything. Draco tried to work that one out. He knew her dad was from a proper pure blood family, which meant that if Kiera was a mudblood then her mum would have to be muggle and Kiera's father would have to be a muggle too and on top of that she would have to turn out to be magical as well.

Really?

That seemed like a very strange co-incidence.

"Ok," he said, refolding his arms and looking at her defiantly, "I'm just dying to hear the explanation of how that happened."

Isabelle looked at him speculatively for a few seconds, as if trying to work out whether he was joking or not. From genuine curiosity he held her gaze steadily, forcing down the snigger that was threatening to burst out over this whole bizarre, ridiculous situation.

"Fine." It seemed Isabelle had decided to just go with it. "My dad is a pure blood who married a muggle. He didn't tell my mum he was magical until I was five years old and my magic became extremely obvious. She divorced him because, let's face it, that's a stupid lie to tell and also because she considered the whole thing rather freakish. I stayed with my dad who was very rich and whose idea of a decent upbringing was to buy me everything I asked for so long as I followed his strict moral code. In the meantime my mother remarried, this time to someone who was definitely a muggle. They had Kiera, and her brother Gareth and ironically they have both turned out to be magical anyway, which quite upset my mum for a while, but did make things easier for me. And the reason I'm here now is because I was visiting my mother over Christmas and she and my step dad have had to go to my grandma who lives in Spain because she's been taken ill. We could have gone back to my dad's but there didn't seem much point and Kiera doesn't really know him so she decided to come here and I could hardly leave her to make the journey back on her own, especially since there is hardly anyone staying here this year anyway. So there you go. I'm here and so is she."

It had all tumbled out in quite a rush, but Draco listened in silence, raising his eyebrows higher and higher at each new revelation and wondering vaguely what this 'strict moral code' of her father's was supposed to be.

"Ok," he said finally, when he realised she had come to the end of her story. She was breathing hard, her fists clenched as if she was expecting a fight, though he couldn't for the life of him imagine what there was to fight about. Her cheeks were also flushed in that way that made her look so entirely fuckable that he decided he really needed to get out of here right now.

"Interesting story," he drawled, trying to sound a bit more relaxed than he felt and taking a step back towards his bedroom door, "Nice to meet you Kiera." He turned on his heel, ignoring the shocked look that Isabelle shot him and slammed his bedroom door behind him as soon as he was through it.

He collapsed against it the second it was closed, breathing as hard as Isabelle had been and wondering how she actually managed to do that to him without even trying. After a few seconds he calmed down enough to realise he could hear her conversation with her sister.

"Do you think he meant that?" Kiera was saying, her voice very high and very young sounding to Draco, who had limited interaction with anyone under the age of fifteen.

"What?" Isabelle snapped back, apparently not quite recovered.

"About it being nice to meet me? That was an odd thing for him to say," Kiera persisted, in spite of her sister's temper.

"No, I very much doubt it. He's always saying things he doesn't mean," Isabelle said grimly, "You get used to it after a while."

"Like calling you sweetheart!" Kiera was actually giggling now and Draco cursed under his breath. Why the hell was that so amusing?

"Look, go back to the common room," Isabelle was saying when he had finished frowning and had resumed paying attention, "I'll come and see you later. Right now I need to go and have a word with the Head Boy about his behaviour and…" Her voice faded as she dropped the volume and apparently walked her sister to the door.

A moment later he heard Kiera's voice saying goodbye and the door shut behind her. He managed to count all the way to six before Isabelle slammed her hand against his bedroom door.

"Draco Malfoy you get out here right now!"

He scrambled to his feet, smirking as he pulled open the door. "Why?" he drawled, rather delighted to see she was still flushed and angry looking, "So you can have a word with me about my behaviour?"

"Yes!" she spat, "You can't just…"

Draco cut her off, grabbing her hips and slamming her into the nearest wall, assaulting her mouth with heated, forceful kisses to make her shut the hell up. It worked, at least for about ten seconds before she yanked her head away.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she snapped, "You can't just act like that and expect me to fuck you afterwards!"

"Act like what?" he drawled, ignoring her use of his last name for now, "I didn't do anything. If you recall you're the one who called your sister a mudblood, not me."

"Fuck off Malfoy!"

"Damn it, you're hot when you're angry," he growled into her neck, latching his teeth onto the skin there. The marks he'd left had faded during her two weeks away. He figured it was probably time to leave some more.

Ignoring her struggles he picked her up and carried her to the bed, throwing her unceremoniously onto the covers and immediately crawling over her to pin her down and resume his attack on her neck.

"I am not fucking you Malfoy!" she snapped, trying to push him away as he sank his teeth into her skin a little harder than he'd intended. He was rewarded with a lustful moan and her spine arching up as she curved her body into his.

"Damn it Draco!"

He smirked. Back to his first name already.

Without warning she slammed her lips into his, tearing at his clothes like a woman possessed, moaning loudly as he clawed at her own clothes, biting hard at her skin as it was revealed and then pushing his cock deep inside her as soon as they were naked.

"Make me come Draco," she demanded, latching onto his lips again as he began to move against her. He let her suck and bite at his lips, matching her with little nips of his own, until he knew they were going to draw blood if they weren't careful and he pulled away, increasing his rhythm as he hung over her, resting his weight on his hands.

Her lips were swollen and reddened, cheeks still flushed, skin already covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Merlin, he loved having sex with her when she was angry. He hadn't been lying when he'd said she looked hot.

He pushed inside her harder, grunting with the effort of holding back as their skin slapped together and the heat built, tingling through his skin as he raced towards his climax. There was nothing elegant about this. It was brutal, hard, fast and so fucking good that Draco climaxed the second Isabelle's muscles clamped down on him, coming right along with her as they yelled in pleasure and ground against each other, both determined to take all they could from the other.

He flopped down onto the bed afterwards, cock still twitching even as it softened and came out, spilling hot fluid all over his bedclothes.

Ugh. He pulled a face at that. It was his least favourite part of sex.

"Ok," he said after a while, when he trusted his voice to remain steady. He smirked over at Isabelle's glazed expression. "Now do you want to tell me why you're mad at me again?"

"I have no fucking idea, you bastard," came the snappy response, followed by soft lips covering his in another of those dizzying kisses that she seemed so fond of giving him after sex.

He smirked rather smugly into the kiss, because after all he'd got his own way.


	9. Malfoy

**Author's Notes: **I'm not 100% sure about this chapter, but I decided to go with it anyway. I like the next chapter much better!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Malfoy<strong>

"So, tell me about this strict moral code of your father's," he said quietly two weeks later as they lay in bed after yet another frantic sex session, resulting in another mind blowing orgasm.

Things had gone back to normal since her sister's visit, with them resuming their trysts every few days and inevitably following them up by bickering afterwards. He liked arguing with Isabelle. They did it a lot. About how he left his clothes lying on the floor all the time, about how she filled more than half their shared bookshelf with daft Muggle literature, and even about whether apples should be kept in the fridge or the fruit bowl.

Draco maintained they were better from the fridge. Isabelle disagreed.

Arguing was their thing. Nothing malicious, just stupid, pointless arguments that sometimes resulted in the slamming of doors and sometimes turned into earth-shatteringly good sex, usually up against the nearest wall. This time though Draco was prepared to forgo their usual post coital squabble in favour of getting an answer to something that had been bugging him for a while.

His question caused Isabelle to tense besides him, and she rolled onto her back, looking up at the canopy above his bed and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh you know," she said lightly, "Work hard, do your best, be nice to people, treat everyone equally, do unto others. That sort of thing."

There was clearly more to it than that and Draco squinted at her, trying to work out what she was not telling him. Eventually he gave up.

"You know, I might not have been brought up on quite the same principles," he pointed out, "But even I know that most parents teach their children those things. I'd hardly say it was a strict moral code."

"There might have been a bit more to it than that," she muttered, folding her arms protectively across her chest and crinkling her brow as she glared up at the canopy.

"Like what?" he pressed, unwilling to let the subject go now he was close to an answer.

"Like not dressing like a slut," she burst out suddenly, "The definition of which is quite wide in my father's eyes. And not talking to boys at all if I could help it." She had clenched her fists now, eyes flashing angrily, "And definitely no boyfriends. And as for sex before marriage…"

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. There was an explanation for the clothes anyway and for some of the weird, prudish behaviour. It was almost a relief to know that it stemmed from guilt about disappointing her father, rather than some ingrained belief of her own.

"You want to hear the best part?" She had flipped herself over now and was glaring at him as if this part might actually be his fault. "My mother broke his heart, so now he expects me to marry a nice, sensible, pure-blood wizard because he thinks that's the only way to make sure I don't get my heart broken too. And this is from a man who actually likes muggles!"

Draco hissed through his teeth and searched around for a suitable reply to that one. Moral chats and sympathy were really not his forte.

"I'm sure if you fell in love with someone else he'd actually be fine with it," he tried. The attempt earned him a snort of derisive laughter.

"Oh Merlin," she sniggered, "I can't believe Draco Malfoy of all people has just come out with those words."

He blinked stupidly at her as she flung herself off the bed and snatched up her clothes furiously, wondering what he'd said wrong. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Why don't you try telling your father you want to marry a muggle?" she spat, "Then come back and tell me how that goes."

She stalked out the room leaving Draco to sigh and run his hand through his hair. She certainly had a point, he realised.

Moral chats and sympathy were most definitely _not_ his forte.

* * *

><p>After four days of her barely talking to him, Draco was beginning to wish he hadn't asked. His only consolation was that this time instead of sinking into sexual frustration the whole thing was actually making him angry. Whether he was angry at her or angry at her father, or even both, he really didn't have the patience to work out.<p>

He caught her in the kitchen after dinner and pushed her up against the cabinets, blocking her escape with his body, though not actually touching her.

"Decided to follow your father's strict moral code after all have you sweetheart?" he drawled, raking his eyes over her clothes, which seemed even more sensible than usual.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she snapped, making a rather pathetic attempt to push his arm out the way. He sniggered and gripped the counter behind her harder.

"Think of it this way – at least I'm a pure-blood."

That earned him a slap. At least it would have done, but he'd been expecting it and he had quicker reflexes than he'd had in third year when Granger had pulled the same trick. He jumped backwards away from her hand, which unfortunately gave her chance to escape.

"I'm not done with you sweetheart," he hissed, grabbing her wrist as she slipped past him and pulling her back towards him, this time trapping her against the kitchen table. "And I thought I told you not to hit me again."

"That was months ago Malfoy," she hissed back, throwing his own words from before Christmas back in his face. He smirked, but only because he'd finally got her to say something more than a simple 'fuck off, even if they were back to his last name again'.

"It still stands," he drawled, "And I still want to fuck you some more."

"Why?" Draco blinked. He really hadn't been expecting that. Luckily he rallied well.

"Because I know you want me to, because I'm the best fuck you've ever had," he murmured, and actually pushed his body up against hers, slipping his thigh between her legs to hold her in place as he brought her hands to his hips. "So here's what I'm going to do…" He slipped his hands from hers and pushed them up her skirt, hooking his fingers through her knickers and starting to draw them down. She glared at him, but didn't attempt to stop him. "I'm going to bend you over this table and take a good look at that pretty little ass of yours and then I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to make you come." He had dropped her knickers now, letting them fall to her ankles, and he ran his hands back up her thighs, past her skirt and up over her breasts, letting them come to rest on her jaw. "Got that sweetheart?"

There was still that glare. Her mouth was still set in a firm line as she pressed her lips together. But there was a barely perceptible flicker in her darkening eyes and Draco knew he'd won this one.

He moved suddenly, flipping her round and bending her over, pushing down her shoulders until her head was resting on the table. He knelt down behind her and lifted her skirt, squeezing her rounded ass cheeks in both hands before pressing his lips to them.

They were soft, and warm, and oh-so-smooth. Draco concentrated on covering them with kisses as his hands dropped down to help her step out of the knickers still caught around her ankles. As soon as it was done he moved his hands back up, grabbing at the soft flesh of her ass and squeezing and massaging it with his hands, groaning as she pushed it towards him, wriggling just a little in what he considered a very provocative way.

She certainly had a beautiful ass.

He dipped one hand between her thighs, rubbing a finger over her slit, covering it in her own juices before he pulled it round towards her asshole, parting her cheeks with his other hand till he was able to rub his finger around the tight ring, covering it in the slippy fluids. A slight whimper from Isabelle told him that his attentions were not entirely unappreciated and he repeated the gesture with a different finger, because everyone know it was disgusting to go from back to front, even during sex.

He rubbed harder this time, and the lustful moan it earned him made him want to push past that tight ring of muscle and see if that was equally acceptable, but he decided to leave that for another day, instead giving her ass a final squeeze before he stood up and started removing his own trousers.

Isabelle watched him over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, the angry expression on her face replaced by one of pure lust now. Draco smirked at her as he kicked his trousers aside and grabbed his wand. He dragged Isabelle backwards until she was clutching at the table with just her hands, still bent over rather invitingly, and then cast a spell that raised the floor under her feet the few inches needed to let their hips line up comfortably.

He spent a few seconds admiring the fact that this meant she was bent so her ass was as high as her head and then, in response to an impatient noise from Isabelle, lined himself up and pushed inside her.

He was so hard and he had to stop himself forcing his cock all the way in because he knew this was a different angle to every time they'd done this before and though Isabelle hadn't looked anxious, he knew it might hurt if he took it too fast. He drew himself out again nearly all the way, biting back a whimper as her muscles tensed around him.

This time he pushed in a little bit further before withdrawing, repeating it two or three times, until Isabelle pushed her hips back against him with an impatient moan and he lost all sense of control for a moment, slamming his hips forward into her and groaning as he buried himself deep in her warmth.

He began fucking her straight away, digging his fingers into her hips so hard he was sure he'd be leaving bruises, but not caring because she was pushing back against him, using the table as leverage and letting out breathless pants and moans as he hit that spot perfectly. It was all so fucking good that it took him a while to remember what he was supposed to be doing and he slowed down his thrusts, pushing in slower, but more forcefully, getting himself back under control and licking his lips as Isabelle's moans changed to lustful groans each time their hips slammed together.

"Feels good Draco – don't stop," she gasped, adjusting her grip on the table so she could push back against him harder. He didn't stop, at least not yet. Now fully back in control of himself he kept up the slow and steady pace until he felt that familiar tensing in her stomach and then he slowed his thrusts down, pulling his cock nearly all the way out and grinning as she tried to shove her hips back into him.

"Fuck Draco! Don't stop!" she snapped, eyes flying open as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. He smirked at her rather wickedly and resumed his pace, earning him a whimper of relief as he pushed her back towards her climax.

She was writhing against him now, panting hard, obviously determined to reach her release. This time when he felt her hanging on the edge he pulled out all the way, leaning over her and resting one hand next to hers as she practically screamed with frustration and thrust one hand towards her clitoris, rubbing frantically until he knocked her hand to one side and hissed in her ear.

"Naughty girl, who said you could do that?"

"Bastard!" She wriggled her ass back against his cock, as he stood upright again and positioned himself at her entrance.

"That's not the way to get what you want sweetheart," he drawled, rubbing the head over her entrance and trying not to let out a gasp of his own at the sensation it produced. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I-ahh – Fuck me!" The desperation in her voice sent a spasm of longing though Draco's body and his cock twitched in anticipation. He couldn't deny himself any longer and he pushed back into her warmth, groaning as her muscles enveloped him again.

"Well sweetheart?" he hissed, "Tell me what you need."

"I need you to- ah, yes that! Fuck!" He'd given a short sharp thrust to get that reaction and he followed it with another almost straight away. "I need to come Draco. Make me come," she whimpered, falling to pieces completely and nearly letting go of the table in her haste to try and grind her hips backwards. In response he swung her round, away from the table so she was forced to drop her hands lower onto the seat of the chair that was pushed up against the wall, resulting in her ass sticking further in the air.

"So fucking hot," he groaned, abandoning his thrusting to run his hands over that perfect ass a little more, "I know what you want sweetheart. Beg me for it."

"Please Draco. Please." She'd babbled the words without hesitation and he grinned smugly to himself, relishing just how much he had her under his power. She'd hate him afterwards, but right now it was well worth it.

He grabbed her hips and plunged into her with renewed vigour, knowing that the bubble of pleasure building in his own abdomen meant that this time he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

"Yes Draco. Fuck me harder. Please, I need- harder! Fuck!" Her ridiculous pleas sent him faster towards the edge and he ground his teeth together as she gave a muffled sob, collapsing down onto her elbows as he pounded her relentlessly from behind.

"Draco. Need to come. Please. I can't-ahhh-" Somehow he managed to reach around and rub at her clit as he gave two more thrusts and felt her orgasm undo her completely, so that he practically had to take her entire weight by her hips, grinding into her and letting the fire burn through his veins as his own climax crashed over him, blurring his vision and making him cry out in ecstasy.

Somehow he managed to support her until the last of the waves had died away and then he lowered her trembling form down slowly, until his arms gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard, her head and arms still resting on the seat of the chair. His legs went too and he dropped down behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her flush to his chest as he leaned against the table leg.

"Fuck Draco," she murmured quietly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck gently to soothe them both back into calmness. "What am I supposed to do when you keep fucking me like that?"

He didn't really have an answer for that, particularly as he wasn't quite sure what she meant in the first place, so he kissed her again and said, "Keep doing it?"

She sniggered, twisting so she was sideways on and she could rest her head properly against his shoulder.

"Is that your answer to everything? Fuck some more?" she asked, lazily playing with the buttons on the front of the shirt he was still wearing.

"It's worked pretty well so far," he drawled happily, rather glad that she didn't seem to be at all bothered about just how much he'd made her beg for that.

This time he got a derisive snort as she attempted to climb to her feet. The first time she collapsed back, looking rather shocked as her legs gave out, but she managed it the second time when Draco offered her his hand and she used it to push herself upright.

Once on her feet she brushed down her skirt and attempted to pull her blouse straight before glaring down at him.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you you know," she said.

"I know," he said, smirking and tilting his head to one side, "You're still going to let me fuck you like that again though."

With a growl of frustration she stalked out the room, leaving her knickers on the floor, much to Draco's amusement.


	10. Sleep

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews, glad you're enjoying this!

Slightly odd chapter this one, but I liked it so I decided to go with it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sleep<strong>

"I don't know why I'm doing this Draco, so it better be bloody worth it."

It was two days later and she had him pressed up against the wall, kissing frantically down his neck, sucking almost painfully at his flesh in between those gasped words, the first she'd really spoken to him in all that time.

"I always make it worth it sweetheart," he drawled, pushing her head away and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. They hadn't kissed very much lately and Draco whimpered as their lips met. This might just be about fucking, but he'd missed kissing her more than he cared to admit even to himself.

The problem was she was so bloody good at it.

He ran his hands over her naked flesh as they kissed, relishing the feel of her soft skin and her slender frame, enjoying this rare moment of not chasing an orgasm, but instead just appreciating her enchanting beauty. The fact that she'd come flying out of her bedroom at ten o'clock at night inexplicably wearing nothing but her bra and her unbuttoned blouse, only added to the thrill.

Still kissing, he felt her working at the buttons of his own shirt and he temporarily ceased his exploration of her body to help her remove it entirely, winding his left arm around her back almost immediately so that neither of them needed to look at that ugly mark brandished into his arm. She'd seen it before. He knew she had because they'd been naked, or mostly naked, together so many times, but he still didn't like the thought of her seeing it.

Undeterred, or perhaps just oblivious to his discomfort, she scrapped her nails up his back and then down over his chest and stomach, sending tingles of pleasure through his skin before she dropped her hands to his trousers and began working at the fastenings.

He deepened their kisses, slipping his tongue into her mouth and whimpering as she responded, letting him flick his tongue over her teeth and lips, exploring, teasing, tasting. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to feel her body pressed against his and he tugged at her blouse, forcing her to stop undoing his trousers as he pulled it off completely and quickly followed it with her bra.

They didn't break the kisses once. Not even when he finished off what she'd started and managed to kick his trousers and boxers off his ankles so they were both completely naked. There was a split second of anticipation and then he wrapped his arms around her again, groaning in relief as he pulled her roughly towards him and moulded their bodies together completely.

Merlin, they definitely didn't do this enough.

She had matched his groan with one of her own, snaking one arm around his back and tangling the other hand in his hair, pulling his head down as their kisses became slower and deeper. There was no way they were doing this against the wall today. He picked her up, waiting until she had wrapped her legs around his waist, and then carried her through to the bedroom where he set her down on the bed and crawled over her, tangling his fingers in her hair so he could resume those addictive kisses.

They kissed and kissed, hands wandering over naked flesh until Draco felt like his head was spinning and he pulled away with a quiet whimper, trailing his kisses down her neck to her chest, exploring with hands, lips and tongue, covering every inch of flesh, all the way to her hips, before stopping and looking back up to her face.

Her eyes were closed, an expression of blissful relaxation on her face, which turned to confusion as her eyes opened, looking at him questioningly when he didn't resume his attentions.

"You really are beautiful you know," he whispered, taking a second to appreciate the flush that crept over her cheeks before he dipped his lips back to the soft flesh of her stomach and began kissing back up towards her breasts.

Once there he covered them in kisses, squeezing first one, then the other with his hands, gradually increasing the firmness of his ministrations until she was arching her back of the bed and tangling her fingers in his hair in an attempt to guide him towards her nipples. He smirked against her chest and flicked his tongue over one sensitive nub, only smirking harder when it earned him a hiss of appreciation. He repeated the gesture a few times, relishing her pleasure, before he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked at it gently.

Her back arched again and he sucked a little harder, eliciting a quiet whimper of pleasure. He stopped, not wanting to push too hard just yet before he knew whether she was going to enjoy it. Instead he brought his hand up to her other nipple pinching it gently as he kissed around the one he had been sucking, and biting back his own whimper when she gave a soft moan in response.

More moans followed as he repeatedly pinched at her swollen nub and he started sucking at the skin of her other breast, increasing his forcefulness and finally scraping his teeth over the soft flesh as she curved her spine toward him. Eventually his fingers left her nipple, squeezing her whole breast in his hand as he sucked and bit hard enough to mark on the other, leaving a trail of reddened marks on her smooth skin as he moved back towards her nipple.

When he enveloped it with his mouth again Isabelle gave a moan of delight that went straight to his hips, making his cock twitch and throb in response. He started sucking again, his fingers finding her other nipple so he could pinch the delicate flesh as he flicked his tongue over the other. Eventually he gave in and scraped his teeth over the one he was sucking, just to see how she would react.

"Fuck!" Her back arched off the mattress, higher than before as her hands twisted in the bed sheets. That was all the encouragement he needed to do it again.

After a few little nips he considered pulling away, but as he went to do so Isabelle's hand laced through his hair, holding his head in place as she pushed her breasts towards him.

"More," she gasped, writhing underneath him as he rolled one nipple between his fingers and bit down lightly on the other.

It was incredible. The way she was reacting to this was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Some girls hated having their nipples touched, some loved it, some couldn't care less either way, but this was beyond any of that. He wondered vaguely if she was actually going to come just from this. He'd heard it was possible, but if he was honest he'd thought it was just a myth.

"More. Harder." Isabelle's gasp brought him back to the present and he bit down lightly again, this time gripping with his teeth and tugging gently, pulling on the other with his fingers at the same time.

"Yes. Fuck!" Her back arched off the bed again and he released both nipples before immediately capturing them a second time and tugging harder. "Fuck Draco I'm going to- fuck!" Her whole body tensed as she came hard, hands scrabbling in his hair as she pushed him down onto her breasts and he released his grip with his teeth, instead sucking hard on one nipple and rubbing his palm over the other as she writhed underneath him.

"Fuck Isabelle," he gasped as she released his head suddenly and he took that as his cue to stop, instead trailing his lips back up her neck to her mouth and kissing deeply.

That was absolutely one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

He groaned as his cock rubbed against her thigh. It was throbbing painfully, leaking pre-come onto his stomach and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Fuck me Draco." She'd said it quietly, not desperately, and she was reaching up, locking her arms around his neck. He knew exactly how he wanted to fuck her today because right now he needed her close. Without hesitation he sat back and pulled Isabelle upright and onto his lap, pressing their chests together and letting her settle her legs properly before he lifted her hips and positioned her over his cock.

"You are ridiculously hot," he told her quietly, before he pushed himself inside her in one smooth movement. They both groaned, her as he stretched her tight, post-orgasmic muscles and him because the ache in his stomach had grown to an almost agonizing intensity and he had a horrible feeling he wasn't going to last very long at all.

The pleasure was almost unbearable when he started rocking their hips together and he was half relieved and half surprised when Isabelle's eyes immediately snapped open and she swore in a way that suggested she was a lot closer to the edge than she had expected.

"Fucking hell Draco," she gasped, latching her arms around his back and letting him grab her hips to start bouncing her more forcefully against his body, "That's so fucking good."

He could feel her muscles tightening and squeezing him harder and he groaned, dropping his head into her neck and willing himself not to come just yet. It was difficult. The heat was already spreading through his abdomen and it didn't help when Isabelle groaned and sped up their movements.

"I'm… I'm… Shit! Fuck!" Without any warning at all Isabelle tensed in his arms, eyes widening, muscles clamping him so hard that he yelled in pain and had to still their movements because he had never felt anything like it before. "Fuck. Draco!" It was a yell of frustration and as her muscles relaxed slightly Draco grabbed her hips and thrust inside her, once, twice, three times and he came, and she was coming properly now, her whole body spasming, incomprehensible cries falling from her lips until she swore loudly and grabbed at his shoulders, thrusting down on him repeatedly, lost entirely in her own pleasure and he had no fucking idea what the hell was going on anymore because his mind was swirling and her muscles were tensing around him again, making his high last just that little bit longer, until his ears were ringing and his vision was darkening and he was pretty sure he was actually going to pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

She stopped thrusting and collapsed against him, her limbs twitching and trembling as she moaned softly into his shoulder. Gasping and shaking himself, he managed to wrap his arms around her and twist so he fell backwards towards the pillows, taking her with him so she was lying sprawled over his chest, still breathing hard and suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable in his arms.

He whimpered slightly as the dizzying high faded and pulled her closer, drawing soothing circles on her back as he let her settle herself more comfortably in his shoulder.

Inevitably he knew they were both going to fall asleep like that because he was barely conscious already and somehow he managed to tug at the sheets underneath them enough that they were both covered. Isabelle gave a sleepy sigh in his arms and without thinking he dropped a kiss on top of her head before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours later before he woke up, shifting before he realised what the weight pressing down on his chest was. When he did he stilled his movements temporarily, looking down at the sleeping figure of Isabelle in horror before coming to the conclusion that he had no choice but to move. She might only be light but it was remarkably difficult to breathe with someone's entire weight pressed into his chest, and apart from that there was the fact that he shouldn't have been sleeping with her at all, even if it was ridiculously warm and comfortable.<p>

Draco Malfoy did not wrap his arms around girls he had fucked and go to sleep.

He told himself this very firmly as he tried to shift Isabelle without waking her, because the only thing more embarrassing than having gone to sleep with her in the first place would be having a conversation about how it had happened. Unfortunately sleeping Isabelle had other ideas because in response to his movements she whimpered softly and latched her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

Oh Merlin. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He was under no illusion that this was about anything other than a convenient fuck. He had no desire to enter into a relationship with Isabelle, and he was certain she didn't have any desire to enter into one with him. In fact most of the time he was pretty sure she genuinely disliked him. The issue was that he wasn't supposed to be fucking her at all. He was supposed to hate her – she had a muggle for a mother after all. Her blood was sullied, and by associating himself so closely with her he was sullying his own blood, turning himself into one of the blood traitors he'd always hated.

The problem was that he didn't care.

He didn't hate her.

He was intrigued by her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and touch her and curl up in her arms right now and never let her go. Not because he liked her, but because she was his escape from a world, from a life, that he didn't really want anymore.

But Draco Malfoy didn't do any of those things with girls. Not even beautiful little pure bloods, of which he had several to choose from.

He certainly wasn't going to do that with Isabelle.

What he was going to do was fuck her over and over until he was bored, or maybe until something better came along.

Things were much simpler that way.

With a reluctant sigh he extracted her arms from around his neck, managing this time to roll her onto her side and arrange her comfortably on the pillows, tucking the blankets around her without waking her up. Only when he got up did he realise that he hadn't been entirely successful.

When he turned back to look at her from the doorway those deep brown eyes were watching him intently and he found himself locking gazes with her for a split second before he left the room. The look in those eyes and the fact that she'd been awake all along haunted him for the rest of the night.


	11. Hate

**Author's Notes: **Thank you again for the reviews/favourites!

This chapter is basically just filthy porn with a quite sweet ending :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hate<strong>

At some point he must have fallen asleep in his own bed, because when he woke up it was to the sound of his door opening and Isabelle padding into his room, still naked, but apparently freshly showered. He closed his eyes and wondered vaguely what time it was. To his surprise Isabelle actually climbed into bed next to him and he opened his eyes sleepily to find her looking at him thoughtfully.

"Draco," she whined after a while, "My nipples hurt. What the hell did you do to me?"

That was so bizarre and unexpected and, quite frankly, ridiculous, that Draco laughed.

"Only what you asked me to do sweetheart," he told her, still grinning in amusement, "You enjoyed it."

"Fine," she conceded, still eyeing him thoughtfully, "Just promise me you won't touch them this time."

"This time?" he asked in confusion, his mind still slightly foggy from sleep.

"This time when you fuck me," she said, the whiny note creeping back into her voice, "I'm horny Draco. Make me come." She pouted at him before grabbing his hand and pushing it between her legs. Draco's eyebrows shot up. He forgot that he was tired and sleepy.

"Kiss. Gently," she demanded, pointing to her chest as he started rubbing his fingers over her folds, revelling in the fact that she was so wet already. He obeyed, wondering what the heck had got into her this morning to make her act like this, but not particularly caring.

Within seconds he had slipped his fingers inside her and started moving them in and out, kissing across her chest and breasts as she rocked her hips into his hand.

The rhythm increased as Draco curled his fingers, twisting and pressing as he angled his fingers just so, repeatedly hitting that deliciously sensitive area inside her that pushed her closer every time.

"You're too good at this Draco," she purred into his hair as he continued, trailing feather light kisses over her breasts. She clutched his head suddenly, trying to guide him towards her right nipple, the one he hadn't bitten yesterday. He pulled back a little and looked properly at her nipples, wondering if she'd temporarily forgotten that they were painful now she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Both peaks were reddened and looked over-sensitive and he wasn't entirely sure she'd thank him for touching either of them.

Apparently Isabelle had other ideas though because she grabbed his head again, clutched painfully at his hair and shoved his head back towards her nipple.

"Suck," she hissed, and with no other choice, short of telling her to fuck off, he did actually take it into his mouth and suck gently, concentrating on thrusting harder with his fingers to try and take her attention down there instead.

"Harder!" She was pushing on his head again and he smirked against her breast.

"You're so bloody contrary," he muttered, before he gave in and did suck harder, teasing just a little with his teeth and enjoying her little hisses that suggested he was pushing the line between pain and pleasure. He stopped pretty quickly, knowing she wouldn't be pleased with him for this afterwards and instead sat up, pushing her legs apart and pressing his thumb against her clit to push her to her orgasm just that little bit faster.

Apparently he was successful with the distraction because she groaned and threw her head back, clutching at the sheets and tensing the muscles in her thighs as he twisted his fingers inside her.

"Come for me sweetheart," he whispered, giving another practised twist and finally pushing her over the edge. She came yelling his name, her hand sliding to her clit and rubbing it hard as she forced her climax to last just that little bit longer. Draco watched her in satisfaction, withdrawing his fingers in the end and letting his hand drift to his own cock without really thinking about it. He stroked lazily at it a few times, watching her pleasuring herself until with a final whimper she stopped and pulled away.

When he looked up to her face he found her eyes fixed on his own movements.

"Is it wrong that I want to watch you carry on with that?" she whispered huskily, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment at her own daring. The whole thing was so adorably hot that Draco increased his rhythm, rather liking the idea right now of coming all over her impossibly soft skin.

The urge to kiss her though was too tempting, especially with her biting on her lower lip as she watched him, clearly finding the whole thing incredibly erotic. He forced himself to stop and instead grabbed at her shoulders, pulling her upright and curving his arms around her back as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Only when he groaned deeply and pulled her body flush against his was he forced to stop by Isabelle's sudden moan of pain.

"My nipples really do hurt you know," she whined when he released her body and pulled back a little to look at her questioningly.

"Don't you dare blame me for that sweetheart," he drawled, smirking as he placed a few more kisses on those deliciously swollen lips.

"It's not very normal is it?" she asked, though since Draco had no idea what she was referring to – surely not the idea of having sore nipples? – that all he could do was look at her in confusion. "I mean having an orgasm because the random guy who sleeps in the bedroom next door did… that…" She gestured towards her chest, blushing even harder than before.

"I'm not just some random guy sweetheart. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm good at this." His eyes flicked down to her breasts and then back to her flushed cheeks, grinning in amusement, "But no, it's not that normal."

If anything she blushed harder at that and he adjusted their angle so they were sitting up better and he could stroke at her jaw with one thumb.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed sweetheart," he smirked, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" She seemed amused by that idea.

"Oh yes. You prance around the room in those sensible – umpf! – clothes…" Bloody hell, she'd wrapped her fingers around his cock and started mimicking his earlier movements, except hers were a little more enthusiastic. "You blush at even the thought of se-ahh… sex. And then I take your clothes of and–fuck! – you do things like – ahhh – this. Fuck Isabelle, do you really want me to come all over you?"

"Yessss." The word was hissed between her teeth and went straight to his cock, which throbbed pleasantly in her hand. His eyes widened as she ran her thumb over the head, spreading his pre-come over the sensitive tip and causing another jolt of pleasure to spread through the heat in his abdomen. "Unless…" She let go suddenly and Draco whimpered in horror at the loss of her hand. "Maybe I've got a better idea."

Before he knew what was happening she'd flipped him over, pushing him down on to his back and straddling him before she bent over, lowering her lips to his ear, but not letting any of the rest of her body touch his.

"You said you'd teach me about sex Draco. Time for the next lesson."

Her tongue flicked over his ear, and he decided he didn't really care what the hell she was talking about. He moaned blissfully. He'd always had a weakness for that gesture.

To his delight she seemed to notice for she did it again and again, eventually plunging her tongue down into his ear canal and swirling it around there causing his back to arch and his hands to twist in the bed sheets.

"Interesting," she purred into his ear as she withdrew her tongue and moved on to kissing down his neck.

Fuck! How had she managed to take control like this? He never let girls take control. All the same it felt so bloody good that he knew there was no way he was going to stop her.

Isabelle's hands were wandering now, gliding over his pale skin and setting off little tingles of pleasure everywhere they touched. Her lips traced a line of heat down his neck and across his chest, heat that spiked and increased each time she nipped with her teeth or dug her fingernails into his flesh.

When she reached his nipples she licked firmly, first at one, then the other, before she took one in her mouth and sucked hard.

"Bite!" he gasped, tangling his fingers in her hair and pressing her just a little bit closer. He felt her hesitate and then just scrap her teeth over the sensitive nub. "Fuck. Harder Isabelle!" Another hesitation. Draco flexed his fingers in her hair, letting out a groan of frustration as he tried to resist the urge to push her head down all the harder. It wouldn't achieve anything, but damn it his body felt like it was on fire.

"Won't hurt me. Do it," he whimpered, almost sobbing with relief as her teeth closed around his nipple and he felt her roll it between them, tugging gently at first and then harder as his back arched and he yelled incomprehensibly, pulling on her hair far too roughly as she brought her fingers to his other nipple and tugged on it so hard that pleasurable pain exploded inside him.

"Fuck!"

She stopped suddenly and a moment later Draco felt soft, feather light kisses trailing over his stomach as he forced himself to relax back down onto the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for air. He was not supposed to do this. Draco Malfoy absolutely did not lose his mind during sex.

He untangled his fingers from her hair and instead ran them through his own, groaning quietly in horror at what this ridiculous, prudish Ravenclaw girl seemed to be able to do to him. She was about to do something else it seemed, because her lips were heading down his legs now and then back up his inner thigh, moving slowly as if she wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to reach her goal or not.

He smirked to himself. There was absolutely no way she was going to give him a blowjob. Was there?

Apparently not because the next second she sat up, frowning at him thoughtfully before climbing off him and the bed entirely, standing next to it with her hands on her hips.

"Come here," she instructed, and more out of curiosity than anything he obeyed, sliding over to the edge of the bed and dangling his legs over the side before going to stand up. She placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay sitting, nudged his legs apart and knelt down between them.

Ok, maybe she was going to give him a blowjob after all.

"I've never done this before," she said conversationally, before wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and taking what he considered to be rather a ridiculous amount of his length into her mouth.

She started moving immediately, enthusiastically and far too fast.

"Fuck!" He nearly shot up off the bed as lights danced before his eyes with the intensity of it all and he scrambled desperately to get a grip on her hair to yank her away. She realised what he was doing and released him, tipping backwards onto her hands and looking up at him in horror, the flush of embarrassment rushing to her cheeks.

"Sorry," she choked out, clearly mortified.

"Sorry?" he gasped, dropping down onto his knees in front of her, "Fucking hell Isabelle." She was just too damn adorable to be allowed, he decided. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her lips with his own, kissing her until desire overrode her embarrassment and she responded tentatively.

"Don't apologise sweetheart," he murmured, through their kisses, "If ever I ask you to make me come in under ten seconds do that again. But right now, if you're planning on doing this I want to enjoy it for a bit longer."

She giggled a little at that and after kissing her a few more times just to make sure he released her and sat back on the bed, raising an expectant eyebrow at her and hoping that he'd done enough that her embarrassment wouldn't stop her entirely.

After looking at him speculatively for a moment she reached around and grabbed a pillow, arranging it so she could kneel comfortably on it and bringing her mouth back towards his cock.

She hesitated and looked up at him questioningly. He realised that actually she had no clue what to do beyond how she'd started before.

Never mind. He was quite happy to give instructions.

"Lick," he commanded, pointing at the base of cock and gesturing upwards towards the tip.

She didn't need telling twice. She pushed her tongue against his cock and licked firmly right to the top where she flicked the tip over the sensitive head.

Draco smirked in satisfaction and leaned back on his hands, letting his eyes drop closed. When nothing else happened though he cracked them open and found Isabelle looking at him expectantly.

"Again," he told her, closing his eyes again and hoping she got the hint. She obviously did because she did repeat the gesture, and this time he was pleased to notice it was a very wet lick indeed, coating his cock in a layer of saliva. Excellent. Hot and wet. That was how it was supposed to be.

She didn't stop at one lick this time, but repeated the gesture, covering his whole length with licks that alternated between light, teasing flicks with the tip of her tongue and warm, wet swipes with the whole thing. Draco moaned softly and relaxed back onto his hands. She was certainly a quick learner.

Of course she was, she was a bloody Ravenclaw. If anyone had told him six months ago that he'd be getting a blowjob from a half-blood Ravenclaw prude he'd have probably laughed in their face.

Eventually she seemed to have decided that she was done with the licking because she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and hesitated.

"Gently," he warned her, opening his eyes just a little to take in the sight of her with her lips wrapped around him. It was too hot. He felt his cock twitch in her mouth and he closed his eyes quickly as she started to suck.

He needn't have worried. She was gentle, moving her lips only slightly, mostly concentrating on swirling her tongue over his slit, until he thought he was actually going to lose his mind.

"Teeth. Gentle!" The words came out as little more than a gasp, and he fought to keep his arms from collapsing as she responded by scrapping her teeth very lightly around the end of his cock. "Fuck!"

He could practically feel her grinning around his length as he started to unravel completely in response to her ministrations. Then he realised that she really was a very quick learner because she released him, covered him in more very wet licks, before she licked her own hand as well and then wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. Her mouth went back over the tip and this time she glided down steadily, bringing her hand up to meet her mouth and then moving them downwards together almost painfully slowly.

The gesture was repeated, hand and lips moving together, first up to the tip and then all the way back down, until Draco had no idea how he was resisting the urge to buck his hips into her mouth and force her to go faster.

"More," he gasped, unable to stand it any longer. She did increase her rhythm, but only by a little and he laced his fingers through her hair, pushing down on her downward stroke to increase it further. He felt her shift position and then suddenly he was so deep in her damn throat that he had no idea how the hell she had done it. Someone cursed and he realised it was him just a second before she started moving faster and harder and all thoughts vanished from his head in an instant as his world contracted until there was nothing in it but her hands and her lips and the glorious sensations they were sending through his body.

It was starting to feel too good he realised. Much too good. Hot and wet and so fucking incredible. There was that intensity again, but this time he didn't mind because the heat was building in his groin, spreading through his torso and down his legs and his toes were curling and it was only going to be mere seconds before he came. He was vaguely aware that he should probably warn her if this was her first time doing this, but he only got as far as "Isabelle I'm – fuck!" before his orgasm literally exploded through his body and his come hit the back of her throat as he released inside her.

He yelled out as his release made her choke and her throat contracted around him, causing another wave of pleasure before she pulled away, the remains of his orgasm hitting her neck and chest as she pushed her head forwards into his stomach for some bizarre reason of her own, causing his arms to finally give way and him to collapse backwards onto the bed, panting and groaning as he tried to collect his shattered thoughts.

"That was- fuck-" was all he could manage as she massaged his length with her hand causing his body to spasm again and again as more pleasure washed over him.

"Fuck! Stop!" he gasped, arching his back and completely unable to stand it anymore because what the fuck had she done to him and why the fuck was his orgasm lasting so long? She did stop, much to his relief, crawling over him instead and wiping the trail of come off her neck and chest with one hand, coating her fingers in the sticky, white substance.

"Lovely," he groaned as she examined it speculatively. A moment later he decided that it was actually lovely. In fact it was bloody incredible because she was sticking her finger in her mouth and actually licking away the remains of his climax and his damn cock was already twitching with interest at the blatantly wanton gesture.

Bloody fucking hell.

He closed his eyes as she started on a second finger, swirling her tongue around it in what he considered to be an excessively provocative gesture for someone who had just given what they claimed was their very first blowjob. Wasn't she supposed to be spitting that out and pulling a face? Maybe yelling at him for the fact that he hadn't given her any warning and had just come in her mouth without permission? That was what normally happened.

Who was he kidding? Isabelle wasn't exactly a normal girl.

"Stop it," he groaned, tugging on her waist to try and put a halt to her activity. She did thankfully, wiping her hand on his bedclothes instead, and the fact that he considered that to be an improvement said rather a lot about his state of mind right now. Instead she let him pull her down into a kiss, and for once he decided he wasn't going to object about the fact that he could taste himself on her lips.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that," he hissed after he had kissed her thoroughly, because if she expressed some sort of disgust about the whole thing it might actually help calm his racing heart and his swirling thoughts and make him less inclined to believe that she really was some sort of sex goddess who happened to be sharing his living quarters.

In response she grabbed his hand and his eyes widened as she guided it between his thighs and he realised exactly how wet the whole thing had made her. It was literally dripping down her thighs and he groaned inwardly at this further evidence of depravity because really there was only so much he could take. He cupped her warmth in his hand and kissed her again, trying to ignore it when she pushed against his hand and rolled her hips, obviously trying to rub her clit against his palm.

"What the hell's got into you this morning?" he muttered against her lips, leaving his hand in place because the idea of her getting herself off against him like this was too damn alluring to resist. He tangled his other hand in her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth, effectively preventing her from answering as she continued to jerk her hips against him.

The kisses were slow and measured, contrasting with the increasingly frantic movements of Isabelle's hips, until she pulled away from his lips and looked at him expectantly.

"Draco," she whined, trying to grind her hips down harder, "Make me come."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" he teased, smirking up at her and adjusting his fingers so that he was rubbing against her clit a little bit more forcefully. His cock twitched again as her eyes dropped closed and she gave a pleased little whimper in response to the increased friction.

"But Draco, you're just so good at it," she murmured, opening her eyes and smirking down at him. His cock gave another twitch and he gave a little groan of his own.

"You are going to give me a serious problem Isabelle," he informed her, curling his fingers and eliciting a hiss of pleasure.

"I'll sort it out afterwards," she mumbled, dipping her head down to nip at his neck. Another twitch. Damn it he was getting hard again already and he was well aware that it wasn't exactly easy to come a second time so soon afterwards, although he did have a vague feeling that with Isabelle this wouldn't be a problem.

"You know, I'm not just here for your pleasure," he drawled, pushing her head away from his neck and forcing her to look at him as he positioned his fingers so each jerk of her hips rubbed her clit more firmly against them.

"Don't be selfish Draco," she whined, increasing her rhythm and starting to move more urgently as the pleasure increased, "I promise I'll fuck you afterwards." She hissed through her teeth suddenly. "Damn it Draco, that feels good."

He was definitely well on his way to being hard now and he removed his hand, pressing her hips towards his cock and encouraging her to grind there instead. He gritted his teeth as a spike of pleasure shot through him from the contact and his cock hardened further.

"Mmph." An odd little noise came from Isabelle's throat as her clit rubbed against his cock and her eyes dropped closed again as she captured his lips in a messy, heated kiss, hands clutching at his shoulders as she used his body as leverage to increase the intensity of her movements.

"Fuck Draco, so good," she gasped against his mouth, letting out another moan as he grabbed at her ass and squeezed, pressing her harder against his body. Her movements became more erratic and he kissed her harder, reaching one hand up to squeeze at her breast, keeping the other firmly pressed on her ass to keep the pressure between them.

Just the thought of what she was doing, getting herself off against his cock, using him like this, was enough to send his blood racing back to his erection, driving him to full hardness as Isabelle's moans increased in intensity.

"That's right sweetheart, come for me again," he hissed, the lust in her eyes wiping out all thoughts except how fucking amazing she was and how much he wanted her to take what she needed. "Scream my name for me Isabelle." He grabbed her ass again with both hands and worked his hips against hers until with a final jerk her muscles tensed under him and she came, yelling out his name and digging her fingernails into his shoulders so hard her could practically feel the skin break under them, but that really didn't matter right now because she was still jerking her hips against him, panting hard.

Then she was sitting up, still rubbing their hips together, except suddenly she wasn't because she was pulling away and her hand was on his cock and before he'd realised her intentions she shoved it inside of her and she was still bloody coming judging by the way her muscles were spasming around him and the choked cry she gave as his cock slipped between her folds until he was buried to the hilt in gloriously tight warmth.

She started moving straight away, not even waiting for her own climax to be spent, resting her hands on his chest to provide the leverage she needed to bounce wantonly on top of him.

He hissed through his teeth, bringing his hands to her hips to help her maintain her slightly sloppy rhythm, smirking up at her rather dazed expression and feeling rather like that himself because actually how the hell had they got to this point?

"Fuck Draco." Judging by exactly how hard her muscles were clenching around him Isabelle was not far off yet another orgasm. He jerked his hips up to meet hers with every thrust, trying to increase the pleasure just a little bit more and half flinching at the sloppy sound of the contact of their fluid slicked skin.

"Draco please. Fuck Draco. Draco, I can't… yes, fuck, oh fuck. I need… please Draco." Her hands were scrabbling at his chest, nails catching on his skin as she practically sobbed with frustration and he though he knew what the damn problem was. Not enough friction. How the hell was that even possible?

He pulled her off him, ignoring her outraged cry and swiped his hand over his cock, and then across her slit, covering his hand in her juices, which he wiped on the bedcovers, not even caring that usually he would have found that fucking disgusting.

He knelt between her legs and pushed them apart, bending them at the knee and taking a moment to admire her body before he lined himself up, preparing to re-enter her. He hesitated for a moment, ignoring her whine of protest at the delay and hooked one of her legs over his elbow, pushing it up and off the bed.

"The higher you get your legs the better this will be sweetheart," he drawled as he risked pushing her leg just a little further towards her chest, wondering exactly how flexible she was. He got his answer when she responded with a smirk and slipped her leg over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and pushed inside her, letting out a long breath as he was drawn in deep by her tight passageway

"Mm sweetheart, do you have any idea how good you feel?" he murmured, grasping her hips and starting to push rhythmically against them, feeling his own pleasure start to twist and curl inside his groin. He really didn't need to worry about a second climax being hard to come by he realised, Isabelle was so tight and she was gazing up at him with such an expression of pure lust that it was all he could do not to abandon his slow, practised strokes and just fuck her relentlessly until she begged him to stop.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped, raking his eyes over her body, pleased when she responded with a rather dazzling smile. She didn't smile at him very much. Not enough. He vowed to make her do it more often.

He didn't particularly want her to hate him anymore.

That thought was driven from his mind when she bent her other leg, bringing her knee to her chest so she could slip it under his arm and up over his shoulder, hooking her ankle there and using it to draw him towards her. Draco gasped and bit down on his lip as he found himself tipping forwards, releasing her hips and slamming his hands down onto the bed to keep himself from overbalancing completely as she drew her knees right up to her chest.

"Fuck Isabelle," he groaned as his cock was squeezed tighter. He pushed forwards, able to get in deeper on this angle, immediately starting to move, thrusting his hips hard against hers

"Arms up," he instructed as the force of his thrusts made her move across the bed, preventing him from fucking her quite as hard as he wanted. She did as he ordered, pushing her hands into the headboard and eyeing him defiantly, her expression clearly telling him that he'd better get on with this right away.

He took the cue, smirking down at her and then starting to fuck her with quick, brutal thrusts, which had them both moaning in delight after only a few seconds of movement. Their moans increased in volume as he fucked her harder. Their skin was covered in sweat, the evidence of their earlier orgasms painted down their thighs and the whole thing was fast and furious and so fucking tight that Draco could feel his own climax approaching far too fast. He adjusted his angle and grabbed the headboard for leverage, pushing harder.

"Oh fuck. Right there Draco. More." She was pushing with her hands too, shoving her hips down to meet his thrusts with every stroke.

"Fuck Isabelle." He leant down, pushing her knees further into her chest as he pounded into her too fucking hard. He knew it was too hard. Knew he shouldn't be doing it, but her eyes were closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed, skin slick with sweat, hair sticking damply to her forehead as she moaned and whimpered his name, looking more sexy than anything Draco had ever seen in his life before.

Sex incarnate.

He couldn't resist.

A strangled cry let him know that she was coming hard underneath him and he let go, releasing inside her, slamming his hips into hers again and again as he rode out their orgasms.

Afterwards he tugged at her legs gently, bringing them down from her chest as she panted heavily, eyes dropping closed again.

"Fucking hell Draco," she muttered as he dropped down besides her.

"Yeah," he breathed, his head slowly coming back from whatever lust consumed place it had gone to.

There was a second's pause and then she rolled against him, tucking her head into his shoulder. He let her, wrapping his arm around her and thinking about that smile.

"Why do you keep doing this if you hate me?" he asked her after a while.

"I don't hate you." He could practically hear the frown in her voice, but it cleared up when she sniggered instead. "You drive me fucking insane sometimes Draco, but I don't hate you."

"Ok." He nodded, not really sure why that was so important but with the very definite feeling that if she had said she hated him he would have had to have put a stop to whatever the hell was going on between them. With that out the way though he changed tack.

"I'm tired," he whined, "You woke me up with your incessant demands for orgasms."

"Go back to sleep then," she suggested, giggling a little. She was probably doing that smile again he thought and rolled over to find that he was right. He smirked back, because he couldn't bring himself to mimic such an open gesture, though he did close his eyes and throw a lazy arm around her waist, snuggling into the pillow.

He felt her pull the covers around them as he drifted off back to sleep.

When he woke up a couple of hours later she was gone, but that was ok. He hadn't really expected her to stay.


	12. Snape

**Author's Notes: **Just a short chapter this time I'm afraid, because the next one is very long! It just didn't make sense to split them any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Snape<strong>

Two days. Two days since she'd admitted that she didn't hate him.

They still bickered. She still drove him crazy and she still didn't seem to like him very much, but she had given him another blowjob.

It had been even better than the first. And since the first had been extremely good that made the second one nothing short of incredible. Pretty damn perfect in fact. It was definitely up there as the best blowjob he'd ever received. He was hoping for a repeat at some point in the future.

He was in the living room waiting for her to come back, with absolutely no intention of fucking her for once, when she stumbled through the door, eyes red and chest heaving in a way that made it very clear she'd been crying.

"What the…" He started forwards, intending to pull her into his arms until he realised exactly what he was doing and caught himself. "What's the matter?" he asked instead, staring at her helplessly.

"My father," she gasped.

He felt his heart constrict. Was the man dead? He could easily imagine him being killed as a blood traitor.

"Over Christmas," she gasped, "I let it slip about my living arrangements and he's written to Snape."

What the hell? Draco jerked backwards in confusion and frowned hard at her. His look seemed to calm her down because she sniffed hard and wiped her eyes, looking suddenly a lot younger than she was as she pressed her fingers to her temples.

"You remember what I said about him not even liking me speaking to boys?" Her voice was steadier now and she pulled herself together a little more, looking him in the eyes with a rueful smile, "Well imagine what his opinion is of me sharing a bathroom with one."

Draco opened his mouth to ask exactly what he'd said in his letter when the door was swung open and a very angry looking Snape entered, shocking Draco because he barely saw the man around the school usually. He seemed to be keeping himself to himself this year, letting the Carrows do the dirty work for him.

"Miss Fawley there is no excuse for that behaviour," he said, letting the door shut behind him and completely ignoring the fact that Draco was standing there gaping at them both, "I shall let it slide only because I am aware that the situation is ridiculous. Now perhaps you can explain to me the real reasons behind your father's concerns." He held out a piece of parchment and glanced briefly at it. "He seems to be under the impression that you are spending your nights sleeping in the Head Boy's bed."

"I'm not sleeping in his bed!" she gasped, her cheeks reddening as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

Snape raised his eyebrows, looking more surprised than Draco had ever seen him. He couldn't help the sudden snort of laughter that escaped from his throat, both at the accusation and at Isabelle's reaction to it.

"You sound like you're lying Isabelle," he drawled, by way of explanation, when they both looked at him, Isabelle in horror, Snape in annoyance.

"I'm not lying!" She had practically shouted the words, which didn't really help her case.

"I'm well aware that you aren't lying Isabelle. I very much enjoy having my bed to myself thank you, but he doesn't know that." He nodded towards Snape. "If you're this bad at the truth I don't even want to see you trying to tell a lie."

His words had the desired effect on Snape at least, who pursued the letter again with renewed disbelief and regarded Isabelle coldly.

"Your father demands that I move you into a separate room, or that alternatively you go back to the Ravenclaw Tower."

"That's ridiculous!" Isabelle seemed to have recovered enough now to actually put up some sort of defence. "If I have my own rooms what's to stop me having sex in them anyway? And if I go back to the tower I'm surrounded by boys. Maybe we'll even have an orgy. Who knows what could happen? Don't you think I'm safer here with a Slytherin boy who would never touch someone with a muggle parent?"

Actually she was quite good at the lying Draco reflected as he snorted with laughter again, because seriously, she'd just told the Head that she might just indulge in some group sex if he sent her back to the place she'd been residing for six years and that was more than enough to warrant laughter.

So did the look on Snape's face.

Once the shock had faded his mouth tightened into a thin line and his black eyes glittered dangerously.

"Very well Miss Fawley. I shall convey an appropriate reply to your father and deny his request, unless Mr Malfoy has any objections to the arrangements?" He turned to Draco now, who folded his arms and regarded him coolly.

"If I had any complaints I'd have made them by now," he drawled, before turning to Isabelle, "By the way, your mudblood sister is here."

"Don't call her- what?!" As his words sank in Isabelle turned on cue just as Kiera appeared from the kitchen eating an apple and grinning in the way only an eleven year old who's just heard far more about sex than she should have done can. Draco wasn't sure if Isabelle or Snape were more put out by this turn of events.

"I found her hanging around in the corridor outside, so I let her in and gave her an apple," he said coolly, enjoying the looks of surprise on both their faces at this news, "And fascinating as this discussion of your sexual habits is sweetheart I've got things to do, so if you'll excuse me." He turned and went to his bedroom, listening vaguely to Snape make some closing remarks before he took his leave.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour later before Kiera left and Draco had spent most of it pacing restlessly around his room, wondering if Isabelle was ever going to forgive him for calling her sister a Mudblood.<p>

Also he'd called her sweetheart in front of the Headmaster and that probably hadn't gone down too well with either Isabelle or Snape.

The moment he heard the outside door close behind her sister, Draco flung open his own door and shot out into the living area, crying out in surprise when Isabelle met him coming the other way and flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and letting out a muffled noise which sounded somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

He didn't know what it was so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, willing for once to forgo his whole not doing anything emotional in favour of showing her just how glad he was that she hadn't chosen to leave. Because she could have done. She could quite easily have told Snape she hated him and that she'd much rather have her own rooms. Then she'd have been rid of him and his annoying habits and he was pretty sure that without him there to tease and flirt she'd have forgotten all about fucking him pretty quickly and would have found some nice little Ravenclaw boy to have a proper relationship with.

He didn't care why she hadn't. It was enough that she hadn't.

Scary.

There were no words. Just her lips on his kissing him desperately and hands clawing at clothes and then at skin as they tumbled naked onto the couch, still kissing frantically. Draco joined their hips, and rocked against her urgently, sending them both spiralling to the dizzy heights of orgasm where the whole stupid incident was washed away and they were Draco and Isabelle again. Two people who bickered and fucked and might one day get bored of the whole thing and go and find themselves someone else.

Draco couldn't imagine being bored of this.

Afterwards when his head had stopped spinning Draco gazed into her eyes and tried to find some words because he couldn't – wouldn't, say he was sorry.

"I always fantasised about having sex in the shower you know." That was Isabelle. He had no idea why she'd suddenly said it now of all times, or why it should be that her fantasy exactly matched his own, but he smirked anyway.

"I'm sure that can be arranged sometime sweetheart," he drawled, his heart pounding in a way that had nothing to do with post-orgasmic bliss. She smirked back at him before rolling him over and giving him another of those kisses she liked to indulge in after sex. They were very Isabelle those kisses, he decided when their lips finally parted and she stood up to gather her clothes.

He watched until she wandered back to her bedroom and then gathered up his own clothes and hurried back to his.

Perfect.


	13. Darren

**Author's Notes: **A much longer chapter this time, with lots of plot! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Darren<strong>

In the weeks that followed things settled back to normal. They still fucked – more often than before if anything, and they still bickered about every stupid little thing they could find to bicker about. The whole thing made Draco oddly content.

They never quite seemed to get round to sex in the shower though and one day Draco came back from dinner to find Isabelle sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asked, when she didn't react as usual to his appearance.

"Darren Turner asked me out today," she told him, her voice flat and emotionless. She hadn't looked at him he noticed.

"Oh." He found himself reaching for the nearest table for support because his legs suddenly felt very weak indeed. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it," she said lightly, though her expression didn't quite match the attempt at casualness. She seemed to be struggling with something internally.

"Oh." He couldn't think straight. He tried to wrest his thoughts back into line and eventually managed to say, "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. Yes probably." She didn't sound so sure though and Draco clutched at that, trying to suppress the horrible twisted feeling in his stomach at the idea of Isabelle sleeping with anyone other than him.

"Why?" he asked, because he could think of nothing better and he didn't want this conversation to end before he'd managed to say something half sensible. Or maybe talk her out of it.

"Why not?" She shrugged and finally turned, meeting his eyes. Last night he'd held her in his arms and those eyes had been bright with post-coital laughter and frustration as he'd teased her about the way she'd done up her hair, now they just looked as flat and empty as her voice sounded.

"Because he's a wanker!" Draco had no idea why he'd said that. Who the hell was Darren Turner anyway? But he was panicking now because what was he going to do if he couldn't fuck Isabelle anymore?

"How do you know?" she frowned at him, as if trying to work out whether he did actually know Darren or not.

"Because I do!" A stupid answer, he knew. One that didn't help his case, but it was all he could muster at the moment.

"What house is he in?" Fuck!

"Ravenclaw," he guessed wildly, because it seemed most likely.

She shook her head. "Hufflepuff actually."

"Oh." Draco swallowed and tried to rally. "Well that makes him even more of a wanker then."

"Oh fuck off." She turned away now, putting her back to him so he could no longer see her face, though he could see her fingers fiddling with the material covering the couch.

"Why would you want to go out with a Hufflepuff anyway?" he snapped, more on edge than he knew he should have been about this whole thing. He needed to say something better than this. Something witty, or flirty, or something to get her to respond and wind her up and drive her back into his arms so he could fuck this stupid idea right out of her pretty little head.

"Because he's a nice guy Draco and I actually want a relationship. I know you don't get that, but it's what I want."

He blinked at her stupidly for a minute. Opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Not with you! I don't want one with you!" A slight look of panic had come into her eyes as she seemed to realise what she'd just said. "I mean I want a relationship with someone who actually wants a relationship with me and… oh, you know what I mean."

"Yes," he said blankly because he had nothing. Nothing to argue against that. Nothing witty or flirty or anything else. With nothing to say he went to his room. The walk seemed to take longer than usual and on the way he heard Isabelle call his name, but he didn't stop and he didn't turn around. He slammed the door to his room behind him and lay down on the bed, staring up at the canopy above.

"Fuck!"

One vehement exclamation of his feelings was all he could manage because he didn't really know how he was feeling right now. Mostly he felt numb.

Eventually he fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning Isabelle wasn't speaking to him again.

She started going out with Darren and she didn't speak to him again at all.

No bickering. No teasing. No flirting. No fucking. Nothing.

Nothing.

Endless nothing.

* * *

><p>Darren it turned out was ridiculously handsome, muscular and broad shouldered, but Draco was pleased to find, a couple of inches shorter than him, though obviously still taller than the very petite Isabelle. He also clearly adored Isabelle. Draco could see it in the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her and the whole thing made him sick to his stomach.<p>

Isabelle was being fairly good about not shoving her relationship in his face, but Draco still saw them together sometimes, especially outside their rooms, in the Great Hall at mealtimes, in the lessons they shared and in other odd places around the school.

They were awful and sappy and disgusting.

Draco could hardly stand it.

He didn't know why he hadn't expected this, but he hadn't. He'd thought Isabelle would be his until the end of the year, because usually he could twist girls around his little finger. Usually they came running when he called. Usually they were all his until he let them go.

Isabelle wasn't a normal girl though. He should have realised. Should have been prepared.

Should have fucked her in the shower a lot sooner, but he'd thought they had time. Weeks, months.

They didn't.

All they had now was a frosty politeness and a hole where that intense spark that had burnt between them should have been.

At least Draco did. Isabelle had Darren.

* * *

><p>Her silencing charms went down again and Draco could hear them through the wall doing <em>that<em> and Darren sounded like he was far better at this whole sex thing than any of her previous boyfriends had been. It made his stomach twist and his chest constrict and a pillow over his head did nothing to shut out the ridiculously loud sounds they were making.

Eventually he could stand it no longer and banged on the dividing wall, which didn't seem to stop them until half frantic with fear that he'd hear Isabelle come when it wasn't him making her do it he remembered his own silencing charms and ripped them down, immediately smacking on the wall and screaming for them to stop till he thought his lungs would bleed.

He yelled until he couldn't anymore and then collapsed to the floor, not knowing from the silence whether they had actually stopped or whether Isabelle had just redone her silencing charms and then carried on. Defeated he put his own back up and crawled back to bed, curling up into the foetal position and biting back the sobs that threatened to rise in his throat.

After that he caved in and tried to fill the void with all the girls he could lure back to his room. Even Tracey who made the strange noises when she climaxed. Somehow it wasn't enough.

He dragged himself through four weeks of torture, eventually fucking Merlin knows who every night just to exhaust him enough to fall asleep. He only stopped after he made the mistake.

The mistake of falling asleep with Marissa still in his bed after a particularly long, frustrating shag, which he hadn't really wanted or enjoyed. He had woken up in the early hours of the morning and shot out of bed when he'd realised that the warm weight pressing against him wasn't Isabelle but that stupid little Slytherin slut.

Why it would have been Isabelle in the first place he had no idea because apart from that one time in her room they had never slept in the same bed either.

"Get out!" he'd hissed, as she'd woken up and looked at him in confusion. She had been reluctant and fucking hell he'd screwed up because unlike Sadie, who didn't really care, this girl actually wanted to have a relationship with him and was desperate to be the one to tame him. She'd tried to fling herself on him repeatedly until he'd actually dealt with it by picking her up and carrying her, half dressed, to the outside door of their rooms and dumping her in the corridor.

She'd screamed in rage and banged on the door so hard that Draco had eventually cast a reverse silencing charm on it so he couldn't hear her anymore and when he'd turned round Isabelle had been standing in her bedroom doorway looking at him with such disgust that his stomach had twisted and lurched.

He'd sneered at her, though he hadn't really meant it and run to bathroom where his stomach had revolted and he'd actually been physically sick. It was disgusting and he was disgusted with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been sick, it wasn't something that ever happened to him and why his stomach had chosen now to do it he couldn't imagine.

He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth vigorously, trying to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. Moments later there was the sound of knocking on the door.

"Are you ok?" The concern in Isabelle's voice nearly sent his stomach into revolt again. He flung down his toothbrush, rinsed his mouth and gripped the front of the sink, breathing hard as he looked into the mirror.

"Dra- Malfoy, what's going on?" Another wave of nausea, because since when did she call him Malfoy again?

He gazed at himself in the mirror. He looked dreadful, skin far too pale even by his usual standards and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Malfoy are you ok?" The voice sounded on the verge of panic and it was accompanied by a much louder banging on the door. "If you don't answer right now I'm just going to come in!"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. The door was flung open and in the reflection of the mirror he saw her, wide-eyed and anxious, as she burst through the door. There was a split second pause, and then seeing him just standing there looking at her in the mirror her expression turned to anger.

"What the fuck Malfoy?!"

"I'm fine." He forced it out through gritted teeth, feeling far from fine as she gave a growl of annoyance and stalked out again, slamming the door behind her. He waited until her bedroom door slammed shut then raised his fist and smashed the mirror in front of him.

Fucking idiot. Why had he fallen asleep with that slut?

With blood trickling down his hand he turned on the shower and got in, not even waiting for the water to get hot before he stepped inside. The cold water shocked him back to his senses a little, and as the water turned first tepid, and then properly hot, he inspected his damaged hand, wincing as the water stung at the cuts. He'd have to heal it in his room afterwards.

He scrubbed himself thoroughly, trying to wash away the taint he felt at actually having woken up with a girl in his bed. Sentimental idiots did that and he was not a sentimental idiot. They were just supposed to be a distraction.

A distraction from what?

_Isabelle._

He sank to the floor of the cubicle, curling up under the stream of water and cursing himself for his stupidity.

He couldn't even work out what he'd done that was stupid anymore. Isabelle had just been a quick fuck hadn't she? The problem he decided was that she'd taken away his control. Unaccustomed as he was to self-introspection even Draco knew that he was a spoilt brat. He wanted to be the one to make the decisions. No one told him what to do or how to do it.

Usually he was the one who decided when he was done with girls, but Isabelle had decided this one for him. That was the problem. That was what he didn't like. She'd taken away his control and he didn't like it. It wasn't her, it was his own way that he wanted. Well this time he couldn't have it and as he uncurled himself from the floor and hauled himself upright he realised that he was either going to have to take back control or find some way to deal with the fact that this time he wasn't going to win.

He scrubbed himself down again because he still felt dirty, not just with the stain of Marissa, but with the taint of all the girls he'd slept with over the past few weeks.

Fucking disgusting.

When he finally got out the shower and made his way back to his room he caved in and dug through his trunk, locating the sleeping potions his mother had given him before he'd left for Hogwarts back in September. She'd known he wasn't sleeping well back then, but since he'd ensconced himself in the familiarity that was Hogwarts, far away from the nightmares of home, with Isabelle to tease and argue with he hadn't needed them.

Now though he found them, decided that they were probably all right to drink even after all these months and took half a bottle. It knocked him out till lunchtime the next day and he felt at least more human for the sleep.

No more girls. He carried on taking the potions for the next week and by the end of it felt more like Draco Malfoy again.

* * *

><p>Not that the situation with Isabelle had improved at all. She was still resolutely refusing to speak to him and he started avoiding her properly, something he hadn't really done before because he'd hoped that if he was there she'd crack and say something.<p>

Now though he'd decided that he needed to show some semblance of self-control. He needed to be a Malfoy. That was his name after all, even if he wasn't particularly fond of it right now.

He'd barely even seen her all week.

He hadn't bothered with his sleeping potion tonight and as a result he was lying awake staring at the canopy overhead, hoping that sleep would for once, come unaided. He didn't have much potion left and he was going to have to relearn how to do it.

He realised he needed a drink of water.

Getting up he padded to the kitchen, reaching out to push the door open, just as the door swung open by itself.

"What- shit!" He stumbled forwards, crashing into someone on the other side of the door and automatically reaching out to steady the petite figure, who let out an excessively loud scream of fright.

"Fuck Isabelle, it's me!" he gasped, as she hit out at him, catching him on the shoulder with her clenched fist whilst he attempted to both set her upright and catch hold of her hands at the same time.

"Shit!" she shrieked, though she stopped struggling, allowing him to right them both and then, reluctantly, release her. "Sorry," she gasped, looking straight at him in surprise.

"Isabelle…" He wanted to say something, because this was the most honest and real interaction they'd had in weeks, and because even in the dim light he could see that her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed with shock and she was bloody beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" There was a hand on his shoulder, turning him round, forcing him to look at the much less appealing figure of Darren, attempting to loom over him, despite his shorter height.

"Nothing," he spat, more angry than was really justifiable that his chance to speak to Isabelle had been ruined, "I was just…"

He trailed off, because he was dressed only in his pyjama bottoms and Darren's eyes were now fixed on the mark on his arm, half fearful, half disgusted.

"Bloody hell! You _are_ a fucking Death Eater and you're-" Whatever he was Draco didn't wait to hear because he'd said those bloody words, right in front of Isabelle. His fist connected with the other man's nose with a satisfying crunch.

There was a second where blood spurted down Darren's face and Draco felt quite smug, and then the other man hit him and he stumbled backwards, because Darren weighed more than him, and his head hit the wall behind with a sickening crack. Then everything went dark.

When he woke it was to the sound of voices. He felt dizzy and disorientated and he didn't open his eyes, because he recognised those voices and they didn't sound too happy.

"You didn't have to hit him like that." That was Isabelle. She sounded annoyed.

"He hit me first!" Darren. Fucking wanker.

"Well, did you think about maybe rising above it? You know, being better than him and all that."

"I am better than him Isabelle, he's a fucking scumbag and he's one of _them_. Why didn't you tell me? Haven't you seen the mark?"

"Well I must have done, since you're so convinced I cavort naked with him at every opportunity. I don't know why you're worried about that seeing as how he's such a scumbag." Draco could hear the sarcasm dripping from those words and it filled him with an inexplicable joy.

"Why are you even defending him? You said he does nothing but wind you up anyway."

"Wind me up? He barely speaks to me anymore!" She actually sounded upset. Upset and confused. Draco frowned a little. She was the one who had stopped speaking to him!

"Why the hell would you want to speak to him?" Darren growled.

"I don't!" she snapped and Draco's stomach twisted. "I just mean he's acting a bit weird lately. He never says anything anymore."

Draco swallowed and found his voice. "That's because you don't speak to me." Merlin, he sounded awful. He really needed a drink of water.

He cracked his eyes open to find that he was actually in the Hospital Wing, with Isabelle standing by his bed, blinking at him in surprise. A little apart from her was Darren, glaring at him angrily as if the entire thing was his fault.

"I don't speak to you because you don't speak to me!" Isabelle glared at him accusingly.

"You stopped speaking to me first," he pointed out, struggling to sit up and noticing with disgust that he was wearing one of those hideous hospital gowns.

"No I didn't! You did it first." She pointed at him accusingly as he finally sat up and managed to gulp down some of the goblet of water that had been placed on his bedside cabinet.

"Well this is a delightfully mature discussion," he drawled with a smirk, feeling inexplicably better about life and replacing the water on the table. He let his eyes flick to Darren. The guy was staring at his damn arm again because the hospital gown had short sleeves and did nothing to cover up the tattoo emblazed there.

Glaring at him as if daring him to mention it again Draco drew up his legs to his chest and folded his arms behind them, dropping his head down onto his knees so he didn't have to look at either of them.

"What's that prick doing here?" he mumbled.

"Go away Darren." That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear from Isabelle. He shot his head up again, eyes darting between them both. Isabelle had her arms folded and was looking very fixedly at the wall behind his head, whilst Darren opened and shut his mouth, looking completely horrified.

After a few seconds of this Isabelle, sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and turned towards him.

"Look Darren. This really isn't helping. Please just leave for a minute so I can talk to Malfoy."

"What the hell do you need to say to a scumbag like him?" Darren spat, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Darren!" There was a warning tone in Isabelle's voice, but it softened with her next words. "Please, just trust me, ok?"

There was another pause and then Darren nodded. He looked no less angry but to Draco's relief he gave him a final glare and then turned and left the Hospital Wing.

Draco unwound his arms and fussed about with his pillows until they were comfortable enough to sit back on, studiously avoiding Isabelle's accusing gaze as she watched him silently. He let himself relax back onto them for a second, closing his eyes briefly before he snapped them open and looked into Isabelle's eyes.

She looked fragile he realised. More fragile then he'd ever seen.

"Everything all right sweetheart?" he asked softly, surprised at just how concerned he sounded. He hadn't meant it to come out like that at all.

"You shouldn't have hit him." Despite the fragility in her appearance, her voice sounded as sharp and together as always.

Draco snorted scathingly and folded his arms again. "He deserved it."

"Maybe."

That was a shocking admission, Draco looked at her searchingly but could see nothing in her eyes but that haunting brittleness, as if she would fall apart if he pushed too hard. He decided not to.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" he asked, because he'd thought he'd known, but now he had a feeling he didn't.

She shrugged in reply. "You didn't talk to me anymore. Besides we didn't really talk in the first place. We argued and we fucked, we didn't talk."

"Sometimes we did." That earned him another shrug, but there was a flicker in her eyes that he was sure he hadn't imagined.

"Maybe," she said softly.

"Isabelle…"

"Don't Draco."

So he didn't, because he had no fucking clue what words had been about to come out of his mouth anyway. Instead he raised his hand and brushed her hair back from her face. She leaned into the gesture, just slightly, and let her eyes drop closed.

"If you talk to me when I get out of here I promise I'll try not to call you sweetheart in front of your boyfriend," he drawled when he let his hand drop, because that gesture had been far too sickly sweet and so un-Draco like that he could have kicked himself.

To his surprise Isabelle actually laughed, and with the laughter some of the fragility was cleared from her expression.

"You'd better bloody not do!" she said, smirking down at him. He smirked back up at her as she shook her head and turned to go.

"See you later sweetheart," he called after her, because really, that was too tempting to resist.


	14. Right

**Author's Notes: **A shorter chapter this time :) New one coming soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Right<strong>

Life was infinitely better when Isabelle was talking to him, even if all they did was bicker and wind each other up again. His flirting didn't rile her in the same way it had when they'd first met. Now she had learnt to deal with it, which she did, by cutting him down, or sometimes, thrillingly, responding in the same way, and though they both knew there was no chance that this would go beyond flirting that spark was back between them and Draco felt it fizz through his veins, bringing him back to life.

He hadn't even realised how dead he'd been.

Unfortunately Darren obviously noticed it too, though Draco stuck resolutely to his word, avoiding even the remotest hint of anything other than polite detachment when he was around, and preferably avoiding him completely.

It went on like that for a week before Draco walked in on the argument.

"I don't like the way he looks at you!" Darren yelled at Isabelle, just as Draco opened the door to their shared room. He didn't half a brain cell to realise that it was him under discussion.

"What do you mean, you don't like the way he looks at me?" Neither Isabelle, nor Darren had noticed him come in. "How does he look at me?"

"Like he's undressing you with his eyes." Draco had to bite back a laugh at that because it was such a stupid thing to say.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Isabelle sounded even more frustrated than she had the time her father had tried to make her move rooms. "You're accusing me of cheating on you with Draco Malfoy on the basis that he's looked at me funny?"

"You know that's not the only reason."

Draco decided that he'd heard quite enough, because even though she was yelling Isabelle sounded upset and that twisted at Draco's insides in a way that made him feel decidedly nauseous and also very angry.

"What the hell is going on?" he said quietly, stepping forwards so that he was next to Isabelle. He kept a good couple of metres between them, but he glared defiantly at Darren none the less.

"Keep your nose out Malfoy," Darren spat, turning on him angrily, "You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"I haven't done anything." He kept his voice cold and level, despite the turmoil of anger that seemed to be swirling through every inch of his body. "I don't sleep with other men's girlfriends."

"You expect me to believe that do you?" Darren scoffed, "Everyone knows you sleep around Malfoy. Do you really expect me to trust a slimy little Death Eater like you with my girlfriend?"

"No." Draco clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together, angrier than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to raise his wand. Wanted to cruico the stupid bastard until he screamed for mercy because Isabelle was crying, actually crying, right next to him and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it.

"I don't expect you to trust me," he snapped, trying to stop himself from yelling because he knew he'd have more impact if he didn't. "I expect you to trust _her_ because she's your girlfriend and she would _never_ cheat on you and if you don't know that then you don't deserve her, you stupid, ignorant bastard."

Unable to take anymore of this because he knew that if he stayed he'd crack under the strain he walked away, slamming his bedroom door behind him so hard that it nearly ripped it off its hinges.

Outside the argument carried on, but Draco didn't want to hear it and he flung himself on his bed, covering his head with a pillow until he heard doors slamming, first the one to the corridor and then Isabelle's bedroom door.

He got up then and padded barefoot to Isabelle's door, pressing his ear to it before tapping lightly on the wood.

"Isabelle?" he called softly, "Are you ok?"

"No!"

That was it. He pushed open the door, strode to the bed and flung himself down next to Isabelle who was curled up against the pillows. He pulled her into his arms, trying to ignore the fact that she was so damn tiny she could curl up completely in his lap because it made him feel so protective that he wanted to hold her and never let her go.

She dropped her head to his shoulder, not crying anymore, just fragile and defeated and completely not herself.

"I know some pretty good curses," he said after a while, because he couldn't stand the silence and wanted his Isabelle back. "I could probably make him grow horns if you like."

She laughed and shook her head, wriggling in his lap until she was more comfortable, letting him tighten his arms around her.

"You're not supposed to be my friend Draco," she said after several comfortable minutes of silence had ticked by.

"I'm not your friend. I just hate your prick of a boyfriend," he said lightly, because her tone when she'd spoken had been enough to take the sting out of her words.

"He's not a prick," she said, "He does actually care about me and let's be honest, he's got a point. You do look at me funny sometimes."

"No I don't," Draco pushed her away slightly and frowned at her, because as far as he was concerned, he really didn't, at least not when Darren was around.

"Yes you do," Isabelle persisted, looking up at him properly now.

"I don't!"

"This is a delightfully mature discussion Draco," Isabelle drawled, smirking up at him suddenly.

"Fuck off Isabelle!" Draco frowned at her for throwing his own words back in his face.

"You're such a fucking prick Draco." Isabelle pushed herself out of his lap, which he didn't like at all, but on the other hand she looked more like herself again, glaring at him with those fierce brown eyes, and that pleased him very much indeed.

"I know sweetheart," he drawled, smirking wickedly. He grabbed at her suddenly, rolling her onto her back and pinning her down on the mattress. "Since your boyfriend thinks we're fucking anyway, it seems such a shame that we're not."

Isabelle made a choked noise of horror and made an attempt to push him away as he continued to smirk down at her.

"I'm not fucking you now Draco!" she huffed, folding her arms when her attempts failed miserably.

"I know you aren't," he purred, lowering himself a little so that his lips were near her ear, "We've got far too many clothes on to be fucking right now." His cock was twitching interestedly at the close contact and since he was pinning her hips down with his thigh Draco knew Isabelle could feel it. Indeed, when he pulled away her eyes had widened and that deliciously sexy flush had crept over her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?" he breathed.

He had to move. He had to move right now or his willpower was going to snap and he was going to do something they'd probably both regret. He'd broken his rule once with her, he couldn't do it again.

Without warning he flipped himself off her and stood up, smirking when she fixed him with an angry glare.

"Leave me alone Draco," she snapped, rolling over so she was no longer facing him. He did. Strolling out of her bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind her, knowing that he was very much back in control.

* * *

><p>The problem was that her response to him taking back control was to avoid him completely. Three days past and he had barely seen her, except for a few fiercely intense glares whenever they happened to pass in the living area on their way to their bedrooms.<p>

He was starting to think that maybe his behaviour hadn't been such a good idea, because that one brief moment where he'd been pressed against her had made him long for her more than he ever had before.

Another day ticked slowly by. Draco was practically crawling the walls with frustration.

The outside door opened and Draco couldn't help it. He pulled open his bedroom door and stepped into the living area, watching in surprise as Isabelle used her wand to reactivate their room wards. They hadn't bothered with them since they'd stopped fucking.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her as she turned to face him, her expression somewhere between anger and frustration.

"You know what I did today?" she snapped, stalking towards him as he stood, watching her in confusion. He raised a questioning eyebrow and wondered if he should draw his wand because she had murder in her eyes and she was getting closer. "I dumped my fucking boyfriend, who was fucking well in love with me because I need to fuck you so badly I can't even think straight."

She had stopped only a foot from him and the moment her words sunk in he grabbed at her, winding his arms around her back, pulling her close and whimpering in relief as their lips met and he sank himself back into everything that was Isabelle. Her touch, her taste, her scent, the way she moulded her body so perfectly against his.

She gave a whimper of her own, relaxing against him and sliding her hands into his hair to hold his head in place as she swiped at his lower lip with her tongue, demanding entry. He let her because he had no choice. He was completely lost. Lost in this one, perfect, glorious moment that he'd waited so long for.

Their kisses deepened, becoming more frantic with every passing second until they were practically groaning into them and their hands were tearing at each other's clothes, cursing at the fastenings which suddenly seemed so over complicated and delayed that glorious moment when they were both naked and they could finally push their bodies together.

Draco whimpered again and felt his legs go as that soft, smooth skin pressed against his chest and he stumbled, somehow managing to propel them towards the couch where they tumbled down, fingernails scraping and teeth nipping at every inch of skin they could reach. He pushed his fingers inside her, relishing the warmth and the familiar feel of her wetness, twisting and pushing as she writhed against his hand.

Eventually Draco could wait no longer and he lay back on the couch, pulling Isabelle on top of him and positioning her above his hips. Then, inexplicably, he hesitated.

He had no idea why, because he wanted this so badly and Isabelle's eyes were heavy with lust and he could see she wanted it to, but she'd just split up with her boyfriend and this might feel so right, but damn it, it wasn't right at all.

"Draco," she whined, wriggling her hips and snapping her eyes open to look at him.

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, shaking his head to try and reinforce the whole idea in his mind.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered, removing his hands from her hips and running them through his hair instead.

"What?!" He had to open his eyes because Isabelle sounded so shocked and she hadn't moved.

"It's not really right is it?" he muttered, trying to ignore the fact that his cock did not agree at all and was twitching longingly against the warmth between Isabelle's thighs.

"Draco Malfoy don't you dare start acting like you have some sort of moral conscience right now!" she snapped, bending down and pushing her hips down just a little so more of his length slid between her folds.

"I do see the irony," he said ruefully, "But don't you think…ah- fuck!"

Bloody hell!

She'd taken advantage of his distraction to push herself all the way down, taking his whole length inside her in one go and groaning deeply as she stretched around him for the first time in too long.

"Doesn't that feel good?" she purred, rocking her hips slowly against his and making him hiss between her teeth, "Tell me you don't want this Draco."

"Shit Isabelle," he groaned, "Of course I bloody want this, but- mphf!"

She'd thrust against him and he could feel any resolve he had about putting a stop to this weakening. He gathered all his failing will power and made one last effort.

"But what about you?" he tried desperately, "What about…" He really didn't want to mention Darren's name. Not right now. Isabelle seemed to know what he was referring to though.

"I'm a big girl Draco," she purred, "I know what I want."

"Right," he said faintly, feeling rather defeated.

"Are we going to fuck or not?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and rolling her hips again.

He smirked up at her, deciding that she was a big girl and that now was probably the time to just go with it.

"Of course we are sweetheart," he drawled, "But not like this."

He lifted her away from his body, pushed himself upright and twisted, until he was sitting on the sofa with Isabelle straddling his lap. She knew what he was doing and rearranged her legs so she was crouched over him, smirking down as he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

He felt her lift herself and gripped his erection, guiding it to her entrance and giving a gasp of pleasure as she pushed herself down onto it.

There was a split second where she looked at him, licking her lips and looking so damn delectable that Draco could hardly stand it and then she was moving against him, slowly at first, gripping onto his shoulders as she bounced on his lap.

The heat built fast, far too fast. They hadn't done this for so long and she was tight and hot and wet and her muscles were gripping his cock like nothing he'd ever felt before. She changed her grip to the back of the sofa, panting breathlessly as she increased the rhythm, bouncing almost too fast and too hard. Draco could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and they were skirting that dangerously addictive line between pain and pleasure and then she was yelling. Her muscles clamped harder as her limbs went taut and her orgasm swept through her body.

"Fuck Draco," she gasped, resuming her movements almost immediately, riding out the rest of her pleasure in a sloppy rhythm as she pushed him to the edge and the heat in his abdomen swelled and burst through his veins, washing through his body in a wave of cleansing fire, leaving him shaking and gasping, clutching hard at Isabelle as if she might otherwise disappear.

She was trembling too and as their high faded he tipped them down onto the couch, wrapping his arms around her possessively and pressing light kisses against her temple because screw no kissing after sex, he was too damn elated to have her back.

Maybe this was right after all.


	15. Wards

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this one is very short! It was just the way it made most sense to split them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Wards<strong>

They had barely caught their breath when there was the sound of banging from the other side of the door and a voice shouting Isabelle's name.

Fuck. Darren.

Draco's eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up, but Isabelle hadn't moved and she was still collapsed against his chest, making it rather hard for his weakened muscles to obey his instructions.

She groaned into his shoulder, tucked her arms around Draco more tightly and mumbled, "Oh fuck off Darren," in such a disinterested sounding way that Draco actually laughed.

There was more banging and Draco was very glad that their wards meant the room was both silenced and impenetrable to anyone who didn't know the password. He hoped Darren didn't know the password.

"Can he… does he…?" he asked, because seriously, being caught naked by a girl's ex-boyfriend less than an hour after she'd split up with him really wasn't on his top ten list of things to do today. To his relief Isabelle shook her head.

"If you can get him to shut up, I'll fuck you again," she promised as the man outside tried the door handle and then banged on the door again when it didn't open.

"I know you're in there Isabelle, we need to talk about this," he yelled from the other side of the door.

"No we don't," Isabelle whined, far too quietly for Darren to hear her even if the silencing wards hadn't been up, "I'm fucking Draco. Go away."

Draco laughed, because her behaviour was too damn bizarre for there to be any other reaction.

"Draco," she whined, poking him in the side, "Make him go away."

"And you think I'm a spoilt brat," he breathed, smothering an actual giggle in her hair, because Draco did not giggle. Ever.

"Please Draco." How was he supposed to resist?

He held out his hand, summoning his wand non-verbally and giving a smug smirk when it came sailing to his hand. He pulled down just the silencing part of their wards and sat up, taking Isabelle with him so that she was still tucked against his shoulder.

"Fuck off Darren," he called, just loudly enough for the other man to hear.

"I want to talk to Isabelle!" he demanded.

Draco considered his options with that one and went with, "She's not here."

"What? Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her all evening, now fuck off because I'm trying to have sex. Why do you think the door's locked?"

There was a choked noise of rage from the other side of the door, followed by something which sounded very much like someone aiming a kick at the wood. Then there was the sound of footsteps walking away and with a flick of his wand Draco restored the silencing wards.

"Oh very good," Isabelle purred as he threw his wand aside and settled down on the couch, letting her crawl back over him.

"I aim to please sweetheart," he drawled, giving her a smug smile of satisfaction.

"So do I," she hissed, lowering her lips to his neck and starting to kiss gently.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Draco awoke in a bed that wasn't his own with a very comfortable warm weight resting on his shoulder.<p>

Isabelle.

He grinned to himself in the darkness.

After he'd got rid of Darren she'd rewarded him with a ridiculously enthusiastic blowjob, and then of course they'd fucked again, this time on her bed.

After that they'd been so exhausted that they'd both fallen asleep.

Actually that was a lie. Isabelle had been exhausted, and she'd curled up against him and Draco had been too comfortable to move. He'd spent quite a long time just stroking her hair and feeling absurdly happy before he'd fallen asleep himself.

Not that he wasn't slightly relieved he'd woken up before morning because this wasn't a relationship and he was still not willing to spend the whole night in bed with any girl.

He shifted slightly, aiming to get up without waking her, but realising he'd failed miserably when Isabelle shifted in his arms and said, "What time is it?"

"No idea," he replied softly, "And for the record I'd just like to point out now, before you start yelling, that it was you who told me to get rid of your ex-boyfriend for you."

She stiffened in his arms, and Draco waited for an outburst that in the end didn't come. Instead she relaxed and sniggered into his shoulder.

"Was it really necessary to tell him you were having sex?" she asked.

"Of course," Draco drawled, smirking even though she couldn't see him, "I have a reputation to maintain sweetheart."

Another snigger and then she said slightly more regretfully, "He probably spent half the evening trying to find me, since you said I wasn't here. I hope he just thinks I'm really really good at hiding."

Draco indulged in a derisive snort of laughter at that. "Don't worry sweetheart, he's too thick to work out where you really were."

That earned him a light slap on the shoulder and Isabelle removed herself from his chest, flopping down into the bed next to him.

"You really are a prat Draco," she said mildly, pulling the covers around herself more tightly. Draco was rather relieved at this turn of events because it meant things were still ok. Isabelle hadn't, as he had half feared, dumped Darren with any thought or expectation of starting a relationship with him.

"Why did you really ditch him?" he asked, because this was something he couldn't quite work out. He hadn't liked the idiot, but Isabelle had seemed to, and apart from their arguments over him Darren had actually seemed to adore her.

"I told you." A cold edge had crept into her voice and Draco knew he should probably leave it, but he was far too curious for that.

"Don't believe you," he said promptly. "What really happened?" Next to him Isabelle gave a frustrated sigh and refused to meet his eyes.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, "You didn't like him and he didn't like you. Can't you just be pleased that I dumped him and leave it at that?"

"Nope. Sorry sweetheart." Draco shook his head and smirked down at her, though this time she didn't smirk back.

"Just leave it Draco." There was a dangerous edge to her voice and actually Draco realised she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. He decided that he was going to leave it after all.

"For now," he said darkly, extracting himself from the bed and picking up his clothes.

Isabelle huffed and rolled over, putting her back to him, though he did hear her say, as he opened the door to leave, "I was telling the truth earlier you know."

She'd dumped Darren just to fuck him?

He grinned into the darkness and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The problem with not having had sex with Isabelle for more than a month was that now it was very difficult to get enough of it.<p>

Isabelle had crept into his bed pretty much as soon as he had woken up and they indulged in some pleasant early morning sex before breakfast. Then at lunchtime they'd both come back to the room to pick up their afternoon's textbooks, which had resulted in another tryst, mostly fully clothed and up against the wall of the living area. Now it was late evening and they were doing it again, and somehow they'd ended up on the kitchen floor and it was a testament to just how crazy Isabelle drove him because this was absolutely the last place Draco would ever have considered having sex at any other time.

All the same, right now he didn't care, and he crashed his lips into Isabelle's, his hand cupping her head as they moved their bodies together, groaning into each other's mouths as they came hard.

Only when he tumbled back from the dizzy heights of his climax did Draco register where they were and it surged adrenalin through his sex-softened muscles, enough for him to get to his feet and pick Isabelle off the floor so he could carry her back through to her bedroom.

Inevitably they didn't wait to long to repeat the whole experience in the much more comfortable environment of her bed, and inevitably they fell asleep together afterwards.

This time when Draco crept away in the middle of the night, Isabelle didn't wake up.

It took a week for them to calm down enough to not grab each other at every opportunity. A week which left Draco exhausted and with every muscle in his body aching in a pleasant, post-coital way. The only disadvantage was that he now had to charm his neck again just to make sure no one saw the evidence of their lust. Isabelle was having to do the same.

A week had calmed them down, but it hadn't stopped them, just forced them to take a breath and realise that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have sex twice a day, or even everyday and that was just fine with Draco.

They had fallen so easily back into their routine of bickering and flirting and fucking that it was like they'd never stopped. Except they had stopped and now there was only a week to go until the Easter holidays.

Draco felt like he'd lost a month of his life.


	16. Silence

**Author's Notes: **Another new chapter. I hope you're all still enjoying this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Silence<strong>

He arrived back at their rooms on Monday night and opened the door, stopping short when he saw what was going on inside.

Darren was there sitting on the couch with Isabelle, and he had hold of one of her hands.

Draco narrowed his eyes and slammed the door behind him, making Isabelle jump and pull her hands away quickly.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" he spat, striding into the room and glaring at the two of them. His heart rate had ramped up considerably and he could feel himself breathing far too quickly. He was panicking already because what if this was them getting back together? What would he do?

"None of your business, Malfoy," Darren spat, returning his glare with equal force.

Draco ignored him in favour of glaring at Isabelle, who glared back defiantly, her cheeks reddening with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Don't tell me your planning on getting back together with that loser?" he snapped, angrily flinging his school robes onto the other couch and then storming to his room without waiting for an answer.

He slammed the bedroom door behind him and leant his forehead against the cool wall, trying to will the blood to stop pounding through his ears. The sound of voices came through the door: angry voices.

"Look I'm just going to speak to him for a minute. Wait there." That was Isabelle. The next moment his door was flung open, and then slammed again, leaving Isabelle standing in the room, poking at the door with her wand. The edges of the door flared blue as her locking charm took effect and then Draco, who had been watching this in confusion, yelped in surprise as she grabbed at the front of his shirt and dragged him in to a hard, heated kiss.

"I'm not getting back together with him you idiot," she muttered against his lips, tangling her hand in his hair and deepening the kisses further. Nothing else mattered. That was all Draco needed.

"You are mine," he growled, slamming her hard against the wall and assaulting her neck with his lips, kissing and sucking at the skin, desperate to mark her as his own.

"I do not- belong- to you," Isabelle managed to force out, in between her own breathless pants at his ministrations. He vaguely registered that she was working at the fastenings on his pants and he pushed his hands up her skirt, pulling down her knickers as she freed his cock and wrapped her fingers around it.

He let out a whimper as she started to move her hand in a rapid, slightly erratic rhythm, stroking him quickly to full hardness and pulling his head back up so she could nip and suck at his lips far too hard.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped, and Draco knew she was right. He tried to pull away from the kisses but Isabelle obviously didn't feel like paying attention to her own words because she simply increased the rhythm of her hand, causing Draco to moan in pleasure and slip his hand between her thighs.

She wasn't wet enough for him to fuck. This had happened far too quickly, but he slipped a finger inside, working quickly to a rapid, urgent rhythm and adding a second finger as soon as she started begging for more.

He found her clit with his thumb as she writhed against him, her body trapped between his and the wall as he pushed her quickly towards her orgasm. It was all so wrong that the thrill of it all lent an extra edge to their touches and it didn't take long for him to feel Isabelle's muscles start to pulse around him.

"Mine," he growled again, sinking his teeth hard into her neck and hissing with delight when she gasped, "Yes," and came hard around him.

He waited until she had taken all she possibly could from her pleasure and then lifted her onto his throbbing cock, so very close, but wanting to release himself inside her and claim her properly for his own.

It only took a few frantic thrusts before he came as well, his muscles trembling and shaking as he looked at Isabelle. Beautiful, passionate, ridiculous Isabelle. Too good for Darren.

Too good for him as well.

His high faded, leaving him gasping and smirking as she looked back at him wide eyed and rather amused.

"Shit," she gasped.

"Wow, sweetheart, I know I'm irresistible but that's just ridiculous," he drawled, pulling out of her and immediately reaching for his wand.

The whole thing had taken just minutes, but surely Darren was going to wonder what the hell they'd been doing all that time?

In front of him Isabelle was pulling her knickers back on and using her wand to repair the damage to her clothes and hair, as well as covering up the new mark he'd left on her neck. He sorted himself out as well before removing her locking charm from the door.

"And by the way, I do not belong to you, thank you," Isabelle snapped at him, reaching out to open it.

He grabbed at her, pushing her back against the wall and burying his nose in her neck. He inhaled deeply.

"You smell like sex, sweetheart," he told her, running his tongue up to her ear and causing her to shudder in his arms.

"Shit," she murmured again, pushing him away.

"Nothing you can do about it now is there?" he drawled, smirking at her again. This time she smirked back and opened the door. He watched her walk back to the couch, now perfectly composed. Darren seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the opposite wall.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Arguing," Isabelle told him flippantly, "Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"No," said Darren, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her, "I didn't hear anything."

"Silencing charms." Draco decided it was time for him to actually say something, because Isabelle really wasn't that good at lying. "You know, so you can't hear me when I'm having sex."

Isabelle went bright red, but lifted her chin defiantly as Darren glared at Draco.

"Oh look," Draco crooned, in delight, unable to resist pushing this further, "She's gone so red. Really Turner, I'm surprised you ever managed to get her to have sex with you. She's so frigid even the word sex turns her red."

"Shut it, Malfoy, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Darren snapped, after a brief glance at Isabelle who was now bright red and looking quite angry. "Oh, wait a minute, I forgot. Your parents don't have any manners either."

"Shut up." It was the best Draco could come up with at this moment because that comment had made him furious. He could feel the flush creeping to his own cheeks.

Darren snorted disdainfully. "Can't take the truth, Draco? All you've got is a jumped up father who thinks he's someone special and a mother who's no better than a Death Eater's slut."

"Don't you dare talk that way about my mother!" Draco lost it. He launched himself across the room at Darren, forgetting that he had a wand, forgetting that he was supposed to behave himself around the boy for Isabelle's sake, only wanting to hurt him as much as physically possible,

A sudden weight hit his chest, overbalancing him and sending him tumbling sideways to the floor, and even in his absolute rage he knew that the weight was something precious and he curled his arms around it, softening it's impact with the floor even as his own head slammed into the carpet.

The pain cut through the anger and he blinked, registering that it was Isabelle on top of him, panting hard. He tried to push her away because even though it had lessened the rage still burnt and he was determined to teach that slime ball a lesson.

"Stop it, Draco!" she panted, trying to grab at his arms, "Just stop it. Leave it. Don't. Please."

A little bit more of his anger fell away at that because her eyes were wide and desperate, pleading with him to stop. He flipped her over, pinning her to the carpet.

"He cannot talk about my mother that way," he snapped, "He is a fucking ignorant bastard and you can't stop me beating the shit out of him."

He was grabbed from behind, and flung away from her suddenly, landing heavily on the floor for the second time in under a minute.

"Don't fucking touch her you scumbag!" Darren yelled as Draco scrambled to his feet and stood, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Stop it!" Isabelle yelled, and then the world went into slow motion.

Isabelle stepped between them, trying to separate them with her body, but Darren had already aimed a punch at Draco's face and Draco was already ducking, and he thanked Merlin for his seeker-fast reflexes as he grabbed at Isabelle, yanking her out the way as Darren's fist collided with thin air.

Time sped back up as they tumbled down together onto the couch, Draco reflexively locking his arms around Isabelle's slim waist, pulling her flush against his chest as he protected her instinctively.

There was an odd silent moment where only the breathless, shocked pants of the three of them filled the room before Draco realised what he was doing and released Isabelle a little, allowing her to push herself upright.

"Get out." That was Isabelle. She sounded cold and detached as she glared up at Darren.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Darren gasped, looking down at the two of them on the couch in complete horror. Draco merely sneered up at him, pushing himself upright and running his hands through his hair, but Isabelle frowned.

"I know," she said quietly, as Darren continued to babble apologies for what he'd almost done.

"I _know_," she repeated again, more firmly this time when Darren didn't stop. "I know you would never hit me Darren, that's not why I'm telling you to leave. You do not say things like that to anyone ever. No one should hear those words about the woman who raised them. Get out, right now."

She pointed at the door as Darren stared at her in complete horror. Draco had the very nasty feeling he was going to cry, and that was a scene he definitely didn't want to see.

"But…" he began, making as if to step towards her.

Draco had had enough. He got to his feet, pulling out his wand in one swift movement and holding it up to the other man's neck.

"You heard her. Get out," he said quietly and with Isabelle still staring at him impassively Darren had no choice but to turn and leave the room.

The moment he had gone Draco snapped their wards back into place and flopped down on the couch next to Isabelle.

"Scumbag," he muttered, glaring hard at the door.

"Draco," Isabelle was actually crawling into his arms, curling herself up as small as possible on his lap and latching her arms around his waist, "We had sex in your room whilst he was sitting right here. We're not exactly models of good behaviour are we?"

Draco sniggered and curled his arms around her, holding her tightly and pressing some light kisses to the top of her head.

"I should never have gone out with him in the first place," Isabelle sighed after a few moments of silence, causing Draco to pull away to give her a questioning look, "I knew it would be too hard to give you up," she explained, pushing herself more comfortably against his shoulder.

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that, because he knew what she meant. Giving up this, whatever this was, was too damn difficult for words and the end of the year was going to kill him, even if the Easter holidays didn't.

Unwilling to think about that for now he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and dropped his head onto hers. They sat like that for a long time, until Isabelle's friends banged on the door and demanded to come in.

Afterwards Isabelle told him that Darren had sent them to check on her, a gesture which twisted Draco's stomach because it was unselfish and sweet and completely everything he was not and why the hell had Isabelle given that up just to have sex with him?

It didn't make sense.

He didn't want to think about it.


	17. Bath

**Author's Notes: **There's quite a few chapters of this still to post so I hope you aren't getting bored :) I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think of the ending!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Bath<strong>

On Wednesday he was in the bath, eating an apple as he let the hot water soothe his aching muscles and tired mind. He felt relaxed and content. The only downside to his mood being that on Friday he was going to have to return to the nightmare that was his home and what distressed him most about that wasn't that _he_ might be there but that Isabelle definitely wouldn't.

He'd only had her back for a few weeks; he didn't particularly want to let her go again.

His thoughts shifted to a much more pleasant track as he took another bite of his apple and recalled the sex they'd had just yesterday. It had been unusually slow for them, full of kissing and touching and in the end Isabelle had had three extremely satisfying orgasms, which Draco was rather pleased with. He grinned to himself and closed his eyes, letting his spare hand drift to his cock as it twitched at that memory.

He stroked lazily, not really intending to get himself off in the bath because Merlin knows he didn't want that floating around in his bath water, but enjoying himself all the same, when the door opened and he snapped his eyes open, releasing his grip and raising his eyebrows at Isabelle.

"Honestly, can't I get any privacy around here?" he drawled, gazing straight at her as her eyes flicked over his naked body.

"Nope," she said flippantly, kneeling down besides the bath and grinning lazily at him, "Enjoying yourself in there?"

"Yes thanks," he said, eyeing her and wondering exactly what was on her mind. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes, the one that usually meant she was planning something. To distract her he offered her a bite of his apple.

She grinned, and bit into the fruit, causing Draco to wrinkle his nose as the juice started to run down his hand.

"Messy Isabelle," he whined, holding it out to her as she swallowed the piece she'd bitten off. In response she plucked the fruit from his hand and grabbed his wrist, licking away the trail of juice, trailing her tongue right up to the tip of his finger and then unexpectedly sucking the whole digit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the end.

Draco hissed, because that gesture had sent a spike of pleasure right down his spine to his hips.

Distracted as he was by her ministrations, because now she was running her lips up and down his finger and he was contemplating whether it would feel even better if he tried to get her to take another one into her mouth as well, he didn't notice that she had slipped her hand into the bathwater until her fingers wrapped around his cock and she gave a gentle tug.

"Mmm Isabelle," he murmured, leaning back and suddenly not really caring what ended up in his bathwater. He let her continue for a while before he tugged his fingers away from her wicked mouth and instead started to undo her blouse buttons one handed.

"Don't you think this would be much better if you got in here with me sweetheart?" he asked, smirking up at her and then attempting to start on her skirt fastenings when he reached the bottom of her blouse. It wasn't that hard to do because he was quite practised at it now and she let go of his cock to step out of her skirt and knickers as soon as he was done.

Her bra and blouse followed quickly and then she was standing over him, lowering herself into the water, which rose and started to drain down the overflow. Draco was very glad that this was a fairly large bathtub, which gave them more than enough room as she arranged herself on top of him and brought her lips to meet his.

"What are we going to do now I'm in here?" she asked, smirking playfully when they finally broke the kisses.

"You're going to fuck me sweetheart," he said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she said, pushing herself away from him and standing up, "I've got a much better idea. Sit up and turn around."

Wondering exactly what she had in mind Draco did as she had said, whilst Isabelle sat herself on the edge of the bath, where the raised platform it sat in went all the way to the wall. It didn't take him long to realise exactly what she had in mind and he smirked confidently. He still hadn't done this yet and he had no idea why not. He waited until she had arranged herself comfortably, leaning back on her hands, and then pushed her legs apart, positioning himself in between them.

He kissed softly up one of her thighs, but actually now he was here he wasn't in the mood for teasing. He dropped a few firm kisses over her warm flesh and then sank his tongue between her folds. She was wet, not just from the bathwater, and he lapped experimentally at her folds, relishing finally getting to taste her properly. In response she moaned and opened her legs wider, giving him easier access to her body.

After a few gentle licks he flicked his tongue upwards, over her clitoris, smirking when it resulted in a hiss of pleasure. He repeated the gesture a few times before returning to her slit and pushing his tongue deeper, probing at her entrance and eventually pushing his tongue inside.

Isabelle's reaction was instantaneous, her hips jerked and she clutched briefly at his head, trying to force him deeper, actually hooking one leg over the side of the bath so that he could enter her further. He darted his tongue in and out, sucking and licking at her sensitive flesh, relishing the moans and whimpers that his movements elicited from Isabelle.

As her noises became more desperate he pressed his fingers into her thighs, forcing her other leg up so she was resting it on the side of the bath and concentrating now on teasing her clit, enveloping the sensitive bud with his lips and sucking first gently, then harder as her thigh muscles twitched and tensed under his fingers.

"Fucking hell Draco," she groaned, as he darted his tongue over her sensitised flesh and he tried to hold her legs still, clutching at her skin hard enough to leave bruises. He swirled his tongue around her clit, moving one hand down to push his finger against it, giving him better access as he attacked it again, not letting up this time until she grabbed the back of his head, clutching at his hair so hard it hurt. Another twist of his tongue and she came, a strangled cry falling from her lips as her thighs muscles trembled and jerked next to his head.

He pushed harder against her clit, then as her hand loosened in his hair, he lapped at the juices spilling from her slit, enjoying tasting her more completely than ever before. When he'd had his fill he pulled back, running his tongue over his lips and looking up at her with a wicked smirk.

"That was definitely a good idea," he drawled, looking up into her slightly dazed expression. She was still shaking a little and he felt a sudden surge of protective instinct as he realised that it might not now be entirely from pleasure.

"You're cold," he said, almost accusingly, "Get in here." With a growl he pulled her back down into the bath, forcing her down onto her back and plunging both their heads underwater so they were completely submerged. He let them up after a couple of seconds and wrapped his arms around Isabelle's slim figure, smirking down at her as she swiped the water from her face and grinned up at him.

"Why haven't you done that before?" she asked, reaching up to pull him towards her lips and kissing him briefly, "And when are you going to do it again?"

"Every fucking day sweetheart if you want me to," he groaned as her actions caused their bodies to rub together more firmly and his cock slid over her wet stomach. She tilted her head to one side, as if seriously considering this as a possibility and then slipped her hand down to wrap her fingers around his length.

"What do you propose I do about this?" she drawled, smiling rather seductively.

"I already told you," he said, raising an eyebrow, "You're going to fuck me."

"Oh really, what makes you think I'm going to do that?" She was moving her hand up and down his length with an almost painful slowness.

"Just a feeling I'm getting." He smirked and took her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. She moaned and captured his lips in another kiss as he flipped them over so that he was now lying on his back with her straddling his hips.

He carried on kissing her for a while, because she was damn good at it, licking and sucking, nibbling and biting, her tongue tangling expertly with his as if she'd been doing this for years, not months. Only when he groaned against her mouth, jerking his hips upwards as he clutched onto her shoulders did she move, positioning herself swiftly and sliding him inside her with practised ease.

"Always so tight," he growled, as he felt her muscles envelope him in their warmth. She muttered incomprehensibly in reply and started rocking against him, tilting her hips forwards and whimpering as her over-sensitive clit rubbed against his pelvic bone. Her backwards and forwards motions caused waves in the water, which only got worse as she continued, until they splashed over the side and onto the floor of the bathroom.

Her eyes snapped open at the splashing sound, and when she realised what was happening she grinned, and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes as she increased the rhythm.

"You feel good Draco," she purred, capturing his lips in a kiss, their mouths wet with the splashes from the warm water. Draco hummed contentedly, looking straight into her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss. Her movements were sending little shivers of pleasure through his body, but ultimately she was the one getting the most pleasure from her rocking, and Draco was surprised to find that he was just fine with that.

Since when had he been so unselfish?

All the same he couldn't wait for ever and when her whimpers had turned into much louder moans and her fingernails started to dig into the skin of his shoulders he grabbed at her hips, forcing her to change her motion and bounce, sliding up and down his cock in a way that forced a choked sound of pleasure from his throat.

She opened her eyes again then and looked down on him, lips curving into a wicked grin as their hips came together again and again. It wasn't as fast or as hard as usual, the resistance of the water made that impossible, and Draco spluttered as the waves rose and the water washed over his face.

Isabelle laughed, even through the pleasure, and as Draco looked at her on top of him, eyes dancing with amusement something snapped inside him. He propped himself up on one hand, looped his arm around Isabelle's neck and pulled her down into a kiss, filled with affection and laughter as they giggled into each other's mouths.

Tongues tangled again and Isabelle's thrusts became more urgent. Draco dropped his hands to her hips, groaning as he felt the inescapable heat building in his torso. There were a few moments where he hung on the edge, desperately trying to move harder, faster, anything to reach that suddenly elusive goal and then gloriously Isabelle fell apart around him, fingers pulling at his hair and causing a pleasurable pain which shot straight to his hips, tipping him just that little bit further and sending him shooting over the edge.

He convulsed inside her, crying out her name as his spine curved and his toes curled. The feeling was wonderful. So satisfying, so unlike anything he had felt before when he was with any other woman that it almost terrified him.

Almost.

Instead of worrying about that he pulled Isabelle's trembling form down on top of him and they kissed in that oddly compelling way until their bodies separated and Draco remembered exactly why he hadn't been going to wank in the bathtub.

"You know, I came in the bath to get clean," he whined, wrinkling his nose as Isabelle looked down towards their hips. She giggled, but he really didn't see what was so funny.

"No one gets in a bath to get clean," she said after a moment's reflection, "You're basically sitting in your own dirt anyway."

"That's disgusting," he snapped, offended by the suggestion that he would do any such thing, "I do not sit in my own dirt and I definitely do not sit in this. Get out."

He started to push her off, still horrified at the thought of staying in the bath any longer now they'd made it filthy.

"You are an insufferable brat, Draco Malfoy," Isabelle informed him, rising to her feet and then clambering out, where she dripped rather attractively all over the floor.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be clean." He grabbed at the nearest towel, just as Isabelle was reaching for it and wrapped it round his waist.

"Draco!" Isabelle scowled fiercely at him and went for the next towel, which he also snatched up. This time though he whisked it around Isabelle's back, catching hold of it on the other side and pulling it tight around her upper arms so they were pinned to her body before using it to pull her forward into a hard, closed mouth kiss.

"You are far too sexy to be allowed to get dressed," he informed her as she tried to bat him away.

She made a noise of frustration and snatched the towel away from his hands, grimacing down at the clothes she had left on the floor, which were now soaked with the bathwater they'd spilt.

"I hate you," she snapped, without very much venom in her voice.

"I know sweetheart." He smirked at her, trying to ignore the fact that she looked bloody adorable with her dark eyes flashing in annoyance and her hair sticking wetly to her pale skin.

Another noise of frustration and she stormed out. Draco grinned at the ceiling and followed, heading back to his own bedroom and hoping her frustration didn't last too long.


	18. Late

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to try to keep updating this every other day until I reach the end. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Late<strong>

Of course Isabelle's frustration didn't last long at all.

By the next day she was grinning at him again every time they happened to pass each other in the rooms. She didn't say anything though. In fact she still hadn't said a single word to him when later in the evening she grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him into her room where she immediately pushed him down onto the bed and started kissing him passionately.

It wasn't something Draco would have allowed any other girl to do, but he found that he was helpless to stop it when it was Isabelle doing it. Not that this meant he was willing to give up control entirely. He pressed into the kisses, rolled her over so he was pinning her to the bed and proceeded to remind her exactly who was in charge in this relationship.

Afterwards when they lay, their skin filmed with sweat, breathing still ragged, Draco gazed into Isabelle's eyes and wondered what he was going to do when he had to leave her tomorrow for the holidays.

He wondered briefly if she was thinking the same thing.

There was silence for long moments that seemed to stretch into eternity and then Isabelle opened her eyes and grinned.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, resting her forehead on his.

"I don't know sweetheart, what have I done to you?" He smirked up into her brown eyes, which were blinking at him and still looking slightly dazed.

"I don't know," she groaned, "But we've just had amazing sex and I still feel like I want to fuck you all night."

"All night?" he asked, one eyebrow curving up in surprise.

"All fucking night," she growled, dipping her head suddenly and sinking her teeth into the flesh of his neck. He hissed in pleasure.

"I think that can be arranged," he drawled, pulling her back down on top of him and dragging her into another kiss.

She was hardly exaggerating as it turned out, and when they finally fell asleep, completely exhausted, in a messy tangle of blankets and limbs Draco had even less idea how he was going to survive two weeks without this.

The next morning he woke up first mostly because the sunlight was shining in at the window and falling right on his eyes. Draco knew he should probably take this as his cue to get up, and probably wake Isabelle too because they had a train to catch, but instead he slipped away and returned to his own room, climbing into his bed and letting sleep retake him.

Another hour's sleep here meant that he hadn't crossed that line. Hadn't spent the entire night with Isabelle.

Didn't it?

* * *

><p>Unfortunately his actions meant they were both late. Late getting up, late finishing their packing and late when they finally stood in the living area, Draco tapping his wand against his leg impatiently, as he waited for Isabelle to finish fiddling with her trunk.<p>

He could have just left her, because really there was no need for them to go down together, but for some reason he didn't.

"You know, you can leave the House Elves to do that," he said testily as she tried in vain to snap shut the catches on her over-stuffed trunk.

"If I can't do it, how are they going to do it?" she snapped, angrily reopening the lid and rearranging some of the things inside it.

"They'll sort it," he said through gritted teeth as she tried and failed to shut the lid again, "Now will you please come on because we're going to miss the carriages."

He tugged at her arm impatiently, his superior strength meaning that she was actually forced to stand up and stumble away from the trunk.

"Don't drag me around Draco!" she snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip, and looking mutinous as she knelt down again, "Go on ahead if you're so worried, you don't need to wait for me."

For some reason that last statement annoyed Draco in a way that he really couldn't have explained if he'd tried.

"Fine, but how do you think it looks if the Head Girl turns up late?" he chided, trying a new tactic, "Not a good impression to set is it? And I bet your sister's waiting."

"My sister is perfectly capable of looking after herself," she spat, "And don't you bring her into this. You don't even like her!"

"I have no opinion of your sister," he said frostily folding his arms, knowing full well exactly why she'd made that remark, "I've never spoken to her for long enough to form a judgement."

That got her attention. She shot him a disbelieving look and left her trunk alone.

"Fine," she said, "I'll leave it, but only because I don't want to be late."

"Finally," he breathed, following her as she marched out of the door in a huff and started to head down the four flights of stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"You know, you could have just left it in the first place," he admonished, his longer legs making it easy for him to catch up with and maintain his place at her side, despite the fact that she seemed determined to get away from him, "That's what the House Elves are there for."

"Just because they're there is no reason not to do things," she snapped, "I was trying to help them out."

"Oh Merlin, you sound like bloody Granger," he groaned as they reached the final staircase, "Don't start on at me about House Elf rights."

"I will not start on at you about anything Draco Malfoy, because I am not speaking to you." She raised her chin defiantly, "You are the most intolerable spoilt brat I have ever met."

"Me?! What about you?" he started, before realising that they had reached the Entrance Hall and that now they were being openly gawped at by quite a lot of the remaining students. He glared accusingly at Isabelle as if this was somehow her fault, before turning that glare on their audience and sweeping through a crowd of second years to go in search of his friends.

* * *

><p>By the time he'd had a nice long sleep on the train and consumed lunch he was feeling a lot better, apart from a gnawing regret in his stomach, which could only be caused by one thing.<p>

Isabelle.

He didn't like the way they'd parted. He didn't want his last memory of her for two weeks to be of them fighting quite so bitterly. Because it had been bitter, in a way that none of their usual bickering was. They had both been tired and fractious and in a terrible mood from lack of sleep and the fact that they had missed breakfast.

That's what happened when you spent an entire night having sex.

Not that he regretted that at all, last night had been… Draco realised he was smiling rather stupidly and tried to return his expression to a neutral one before any of his friends noticed. He attempted to force his attention back to the conversation with limited success. His mind kept wandering back to the way Isabelle's soft skin had felt under his fingers. The way her eyes had blazed with passion as they'd kissed. They way she'd finally fallen down on his shoulder, exhausted and sated, and he'd watched as her eyes fluttered closed, pressing light kisses over her hair and her temples until sleep had finally claimed him as well. The way she'd felt so warm and comforting when he'd woken up this morning and realised where he was.

He tortured himself for as long as he could stand, and then excused himself on the pretence that he needed the bathroom. Actually he did need the bathroom, so it wasn't a complete lie. He used it and then dithered around in the corridor for a while, not wanting to go back, but knowing there was absolutely no chance of seeing Isabelle. Even if he did find out what compartment she was in, she'd be with her friends or her sister and he definitely wouldn't be able to speak to her.

The door of the compartment he was leaning on slid open, and a very familiar voice demanded, "Get in here," before his arm was grabbed and he found himself yanked inside.

He stumbled a little and righted himself to find Isabelle putting a sealing charm on the door. When she turned her eyes were glinting defiantly as if daring him to continue their earlier argument.

Suddenly and inexplicably tongued tired, all he managed to say was, "Hello Isabelle."

She looked surprised. "Not sweetheart today?"

"You complain when I call you sweetheart," he said, frowning at her in confusion. She shrugged and looked at the ceiling, tapping her wand against her thigh.

"I'm getting used to it," she murmured. Draco felt his confidence come back in a rush of adrenalin, because she wasn't still angry, and she wasn't yelling at him, and she was _here _with him.

"In that case." He reached forwards and dragged her into his arms, wrapping her up tightly and bringing their faces together until their noses were touching and he was practically smirking against her lips, "Hello sweetheart."

She smiled. A genuine smile. He felt his heart rate ramp up a gear.

"Hello Draco," she replied, looping her arms around his shoulders and looking at him quizzically. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yes," he breathed, a second before he brought his lips to hers. They were soft and warm and she was kissing him back so gently that he felt like his heart would burst. It had never, _never_, felt this good to just kiss someone before and if Draco had had room in his thoughts for anything other than just how good it was he'd probably have pulled away. As it was he deepened the kisses just enough and pulled her even closer.

He didn't know how long this kiss went on for, but it could have been hours before he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, eyes still closed.

"You know, you really are a brat," she murmured, stealing another quick kiss. Unlike before her tone was gentle this time, almost affectionate.

"I know," he muttered, nibbling briefly at her bottom lip as he captured it between his teeth. He moved his hand to cup her face and pulled her into another kiss, this time much more passionate. He kissed her until desperation crept in and he broke off trailing his kisses down her neck and starting to undo her top buttons.

"Draco!" She snapped her eyes open suddenly and tried to push him away with one hand. "I am not having sex with you on a train!"

"You're no fun, Isabelle," he groaned, trying to distract her by capturing her wrist and nibbling on the soft flesh near her collarbone

"Draco!" She pushed him away properly this time and he shot her a sulky look before flopping down onto one of the seats in the compartment.

"Why bother dragging me in here if it wasn't for sex?" he grumbled.

"Because," she purred, arranging herself on his lap, sliding her knees either side of his thighs so she was straddling him, "I wanted to see if you'd stopped being such a grumpy brat and just gone back to being an annoying brat."

He couldn't help sniggering at that, even though he knew he should have been frowning.

"You annoyed me," he protested, trying to force himself not to smile. It was difficult with Isabelle tilting her head and looking at him with a faint hint of a smirk playing around her lips, "It was your fault I was grumpy."

"Fine," she said flippantly, "I'll forgive you, but only because you compared me to Hermione Granger, which I consider a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment, " he pointed out, "Granger is an insufferable know-it-all."

Isabelle sniggered, "Whatever, Draco Malfoy." She rolled her hips against his, which did nothing to help calm his already semi-hard cock.

"I thought you said no sex," he protested, trying to stop her from doing it a second time.

"I did," she purred, moving her hands to his jaw and capturing his lips in another kiss, "But I didn't really expect you to listen to me." He pulled away, raising an eyebrow and giving her an incredulous look because he really could not believe she was even suggesting this.

"The thing is, Draco," she told him, rocking her hips again, "We were so late this morning that I forgot to put any knickers on."

His other eyebrow joined the first and he hissed through his teeth, abandoning his attempts to still her hips in favour of running his hands underneath her skirt to check the accuracy in that statement. He hissed again as his fingers found that she absolutely was telling the truth, and he slipped one down to feel the wetness already gathering between her thighs.

"You know, we're nearly at the station," he drawled, pulling his finger away and leaning back a little.

"You'd better get on with it then hadn't you?" Isabelle murmured, starting to unbutton his shirt and run her fingernails over his chest in the way that sent those delightful tingles of pleasure through his skin.

"Oh I don't know," he said reflectively, resuming his earlier attack on her blouse and squeezing her breasts through her bra as soon as he'd opened it, "I'm not sure we've got time for this."

"What's the matter, Draco," she hissed, starting on his trouser fastenings, "Afraid you can't make me come that quickly?"

"Sweetheart," he drawled, running his hands over the soft flesh of her stomach, "I could make you come twice before we got there."

"I'll settle for once," she said flippantly, "I need to get changed afterwards."

He laughed and raised his hips, allowing her to pull down his trousers and boxers before she settled herself back on his lap and pressed her lips to his.


	19. Parents

**Author's Notes: **I was going to post this yesterday but the website seemed to be having a problem which meant I couldn't get into my account. New chapter will be up tomorrow since the last couple have been quite short!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Parents<strong>

It really didn't take long until they were both slicked with sweat, clinging desperately to one another as they gasped against each other's mouths, occasionally kissing until they were forced to break apart again for air.

When Draco felt like his heart rate was somewhere approximately normal he used his wand to clean them both up and then leant his head back on the compartment wall, giving Isabelle a lazy grin.

"I think," he said, licking his lips thoughtfully, "That there's a lot to be said for sex on a train."

"Hmm." Isabelle seemed to have her eyes fixed on the wall of the compartment behind him, lost in her own thoughts. "This probably isn't the best time to say this Draco, but I apologise in advance for my father's behaviour."

"What?" Draco blinked in confusion.

"He doesn't know you're the Head Boy. In fact I told him…"

What she had told him Draco never found out because at that moment the train gave a jerk as it started to slow down for the approach to King's Cross. Draco glanced out the window in horror.

"Shit."

"Double shit!"

They both scrabbled at their clothes, pulling them back on properly and using their wands to repair the damage to their hair. For one brief moment just before the train reached the station Draco pulled Isabelle into his arms.

"See you after the holidays sweetheart," he drawled, and kissed her briefly before letting her go. She had given him that smile again just before she'd turned to leave. That wonderful, genuine smile that did funny things to his stomach.

There was no time now to think of such things. He flew back to his previously abandoned compartment, noting that his friends had already left and quickly charming his belongings to follow him down the train as he descended the steps.

He dragged his eyes over the crowds at the station, not seeing his mother anywhere. She had said she would meet him, but Draco hadn't been entirely sure it was a promise she would be able to keep.

"No, dad, you can't… What are you doing?"

A familiar voice assaulted his ears and he turned to see a dark haired man frowning as he bore down on him, with Isabelle almost having to jog to keep up with his long strides. The man was at least as tall as Draco as well as broader and quite frankly Draco would not have believed that the petite girl next to him was his daughter if it hadn't been for the fact that they shared some of the same facial features.

Looked like he'd been wrong a few minutes ago when he'd said he'd see her after the holidays, he was seeing her again right now and she was looking at him apologetically as her father swept his eyes up and down him as if evaluating his suitability.

"Who are you?" The man's voice was clipped and sharp, and Draco felt imperious rage surge through him. Who the hell did he think he was talking to?

"Draco Malfoy," he said coldly, drawing himself up and fixing the man with the haughtiest glare he could muster, "I assume you are Isabelle's father."

The man seemed slightly taken aback by this and his eyes snapped round to Isabelle who was standing besides him looking down at the floor. Draco looked at her too and had some trouble identifying whether she was amused, or scared, or a mixture of both.

"A pure blood," the man snapped at Isabelle, as if this was something both surprising and personally offensive to him.

"Indeed he is, Mr Fawley." Draco felt a hand on his arm and heard the cool voice of his mother as she appeared besides him. "The Malfoy's do not go around marrying muggles." She fixed Isabelle's father with a glare to rival Draco's, just as Isabelle jerked her head up.

"Mother!" Draco said, not in admonishment, but in shock at his mother's appearance. She looked thinner than she had done last time he'd seen her, her face tight and pinched, dark circles under her eyes, though none of these things did anything to lessen the force of her glare.

"Dad, please, leave it!" Isabelle was saying, tugging at her father's arm, "This is completely ridiculous."

"It is not ridiculous, Isabelle," Mr Fawley had now turned his attention back to the two Malfoys and was looking at them, Draco thought, as if they had crawled out of a sewer. "He might be a pure-blood but we all know what his family are, what their _beliefs _are."

"Dad!" Isabelle had blushed bright scarlet. It was, Draco was distressed to find, still devastatingly attractive on her, even when her father was insulting him. "I don't think that's a very sensible thing to say right now. You're being ridiculous," she repeated. She was looking around the platform, as if expecting someone to emerge from the crowds and arrest them for his impertinence. They all knew comments such as the one he'd just made were dangerous in times like this.

His mother and her father opened their mouths at the same time, but Draco, suddenly very much not wanting to hear them hurling insults at each other got there first.

"I agree. Completely ridiculous and totally unnecessary, Mr Fawley," he drawled, treating the man to another glare. "You have already insulted me and my family and I have nothing further to say to you. Your daughter's good breeding evidently does not come from your side of the family." He treated him to one last haughty stare, and before the implications of his statement could take root in either of their parent's brains he smirked at Isabelle and turned away, but not before he'd caught the smirk she was giving him back.

"Come, mother, let's go home," he said, and swept away down the platform, knowing that his mother would follow because she might be his mother, but right now he was the Malfoy heir and he knew he'd put enough of his inbred brattishness into his voice to have her obey him before she had thought about it.

Sure enough he had not gone more than a few steps before she was at his side.

"Do not speak to me like that, Draco," she snapped, and Draco sighed. The effect of his imperious voice had not lasted very long. It never did. "What did Mr Fawley want with you in the first place?"

"His daughter is Head Girl," he said, trying to keep his voice even and pressing his lips into a thin line, "He thinks I'm shagging her."

"Draco!" His mother sounded scandalised, and actually stopped walking for a second, forcing him to stop and raise his eyebrows at her until she resumed. "Do not let me hear you using such coarse language again," she rebuked, "And please tell me that you are not having relations with someone so unworthy."

"Oh please, mother." Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that she was referring to Isabelle's blood status.

"What is that supposed to mean, Draco?" His mother was eyeing him now with suspicion. Damn her for not being thrown off track easily enough! He pressed his lips together more firmly and luckily his mother decided to move on. "And by the way I've had a very distressed letter from Mrs Yaxley complaining of your behaviour towards her daughter. What have you been doing?"

Draco groaned. He could feel his mother's eyes boring into him as they strode towards the Apparation Point on the platform and he refused to meet her eye.

"Nothing, mother," he sighed, rolling his own eyes in what he knew was an overly dramatic way, "Honestly, the girl's a complete lunatic."

"Marissa is a very nice girl, Draco. Very suitable."

"Very suitable?" Draco choked out a bitter laugh, "Only if you're counting insanity as a qualification for being suitable."

"She is not insane, Draco," his mother responded stiffly, "And her mother complains that you threw her daughter into the corridor half naked, which is not the behaviour I expect from my son. What exactly were you doing?"

"Oh bloody hell, mother," he snapped, because seriously, was she really expecting an answer to that?

"I will thank you not to use that language with me, young man," she snapped back, "And you will take this a little more seriously. There are a limited number of girls who are suitable candidates for marriage and I will not have you blowing your chances with all of them even before you have even left school."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, mother, have you heard yourself?" he said, elbowing a sixth year out the way as they joined the remains of the crowd using the Apparation Point, "I'm perfectly capable of looking after my own life, including finding someone 'suitable' to marry _when I'm older_."

"I'm finding that very difficult to believe at the moment Draco," she replied, eyeing him reproachfully, "And indulging in sexual relations with a half blood is not the way to convince me otherwise."

"Mother!" Draco realised he'd said that just a little too loudly when several people turned to look at them and he dropped his voice, "Will you please stop talking about my sex life. You're my mother!"

"Exactly." She was pressing her lips together now in a thin line. "Which is why I am talking about it. I just want what's best for you. I want you to make sensible decisions. Decisions that keep you safe. And when I hear tales of influential people's daughters being slung naked into the corridor it makes it very difficult for me to believe you are capable of making those decisions."

"Enough, mother!" Draco felt suddenly and irrationally angry about the whole thing, not least at himself because he just couldn't bring himself to think about any of the other girls he'd slept with right now. "This conversation is over."

He stepped onto the Appartion Point, grabbed hold of his floating trunk and twisted on the spot, disapparating instantly and resigning himself to two weeks in the waking nightmare that was his home.


	20. Mother

**Author's Notes: **This is super short I'm afraid. It's short because I felt this needed to be a stand alone scene since it takes place in a completely different place to the rest of the story. I couldn't just leave you with this as an update though so the next chapter is up as well :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Mother<strong>

The first week and a half of the holidays had passed without any incident more disturbing than Draco had come to expect. To his relief _he_ wasn't there, although his Aunt Bellatrix more than made up for that with her own unique brand of insanity. Draco said little and did even less, using holiday homework as an excuse whenever he needed to get away.

"Draco, I need to speak with you." His mother's voice was soft and quiet, but it still cut clearly through the darkness of his room as he lay in bed, trying desperately to get to sleep. He heard his door click shut and then a soft light suffused the room, coming from his mother's wand.

"What is it, mother?" he asked, half sitting up as she moved a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Why did you sleep with Marrisa?"

"What!?" Draco flopped back down onto the bed, hardly believing that they were resuming this subject.

"I'm not stupid, Draco, I'm well aware of why she ended up half naked in a corridor."

"That was her own fault! She stripped off in front of me, I kicked her out," Draco snapped, feeling his face flushing pink in the darkness and blurting out the first excuse he could think of.

"What about the Carrow twins?"

"I did not sleep with the Carrow twins!" That was another lie. Draco noticed his mother watching him carefully as she said it.

"And the Fawley girl?" she pressed.

"Mother! I've told you before. We are not having a conversation about my sex life!" Draco thought his cheeks were very probably bright red by now. His mother was still watching him, her expression a mask of carefully controlled neutrality.

"Very well. Tell me what she is like."

"Who?" Draco blinked. What was she talking about now?

"The Fawley girl."

"Isabelle?" Draco was at a complete loss as to what to say. He cast around for something neutral. "Well, you saw her. She's short, brown hair, brown-

"I could see that, Draco." There was a slight edge to her voice now, though it was still quiet. "I don't mean her physical appearance."

"Well um…" That threw him even more. "Why are you asking me this, mother?"

"Because she's the Head Girl. I want to know what sort of girl got chosen to work alongside my son."

"Oh." It sounded innocent enough, didn't it? He sought for something to say. "She's in Ravenclaw," he said lamely in the end, and then when his mother just continued to look at him was forced to find something else to say. "And um… she drinks peppermint tea and reads stupid muggle books all the time."

"No, Draco!" The volume was slightly louder this time and Draco snapped his eyes to her face in fear. If they were caught talking like this his aunt would never believe it was a simple mother and son chat. To his relief his mother had lowered her voice when she next spoke. "You are telling me what she _likes_. I asked you what she _is_ like. Is she intelligent? Witty? Strong-willed?"

"Yes." The word came out before he could stop it, and he knew he'd made a mistake from the way his mother hissed through her teeth. Draco rolled onto his back so he didn't need to meet her eyes and stared at the canopy above his bed, bringing his knees up as he felt his heart rate ramp higher. Why had he said that? Why had he just said yes?

"Well she's very…" Draco sought desperately for a word that wouldn't sound half so awful as that yes had sounded. Eventually he settled for, "…very intense."

His mother let out a long, sighing breath and he heard her stand up.

"Very well," she said coolly. He heard her replace the chair and then could tell by the movement of the light that she was making her way to the door.

"Draco?" she murmured, stopping with her hand on the handle, "Why don't you deny it?"

"What?" He was confused. What was he supposed to have denied now?

"That you've slept with Isabelle."

It was his turn now to let out one of those long, slow breaths, and by the time he'd finished his mother had gone, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

Why hadn't he denied it? He'd denied the others easily enough. Why hadn't he denied Isabelle?

_Fuck!_

He rolled over and punched his pillow. It was going to be even harder than usual to get to sleep after that.

It didn't really matter though, because the next day… that was when everything went to shit.


	21. Bravery

**Author's Note: **This chapter is much longer!

If you're enjoying this story I have started a new one called 'Seduction' which features a different character with Draco. Depending on how you feel about reading stories with different characters at the same time you could read it now, or maybe just leave it until I finish posting this one! I just wanted to let you all know it's there though :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Bravery<strong>

It was late evening and Draco flopped down on the couch in their rooms and dropped his head into his hands. He had only just arrived back at Hogwarts, a day late, and then only after a very anxious few days in which he thought he might not be coming back at all. Those few days since Potter had burst into his life again in a very unexpected way had been awful. Draco really didn't want to think about them right now.

In fact, he didn't know what he wanted to think about now. Unwillingly his thoughts seemed to be drifting back to his mother's behaviour last night. She had come into his room again after the house was in darkness and everyone else was in bed. There had been a few moments where she had simply sat next to his bed silently with Draco watching her in confusion wondering why she had come. Then, just as he had been about to speak he had realised she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm tired. So tired," she had wept, and then she had flung her arms around his neck, hugging him a way she had not done since he was very small. The Malfoy's did not show physical affection.

Draco had been frozen in shock, unable to do anything other than pat her rather awkwardly on the shoulder and wait for her to let go.

"I'm so sorry for all this Draco. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted this for you. I should have tried harder. I shouldn't have been so blind." Alarmed at her babbling, not least because he thought someone would hear them, Draco had attempted to shush her. Her words had disturbed him more than he cared to admit to himself at the time but luckily she had suddenly seemed to remember herself for she had pulled herself together.

"Why do you think I married your father, Draco?"

Her voice had come suddenly after another minute of silence and Draco had blinked at her stupidly, until he'd realised from her now upright bearing and penetrating gaze that she was seriously expecting an answer.

"Well, it was a good match, wasn't it? You're both pure-bloods," he had tried, which had led to his hand being seized in a vice like grip.

"No, Draco. We married because we loved each other. I'm not saying blood had nothing to do with it, but ultimately we loved each other. I would not have married him otherwise." Her eyes had been almost frantic then as she had sought to meet his, but Draco was stiff with shock, and could only swallow hard and try to collect his shattered thoughts. He had known of course that his parents had a certain level of affection for each other, but he hadn't really thought about it before, except as a passing thing. His father had certainly not shown a great deal of it towards his mother, though occasionally she had been more open. As far as he was concerned they had got married because they were both pure-blooded and that had been important. He had always assumed they got on simply because they had shared the same views and had the same ideals and ultimately respected one another. Certainly the notion of his father being romantic enough to marry for love had never occurred to him.

"What are you talking about mother?" he had snapped, mostly out of confusion. He had attempted to pull his hand away then as well but his mother had only gripped harder.

"Marry for love, Draco. Promise me."

"Mother you're talking nonsense." He had seen the hurt in his mother's eyes at that comment, which had come out almost without thought. He had added, "You make it sound as if you're never going to see me again," rather hastily to try and soften his words, which had ultimately been about that anyway. Unfortunately the only effect had been more tears from his mother, which had frightened him more than he could admit even now. Had things really got that bad?

_Yes._

But he hadn't wanted to think about that then anymore than he did now, so he'd said, "Why are you suddenly telling me this now mother?"

"Because it's important, Draco. I forgot it was important, but it is."

"What if I decide I'm in love with someone who's muggle born?" he'd asked flippantly, and then he had flinched, because why hadn't he said mudblood? Since when was that a word he avoided using? His mother's lips had set into a firm line, and he'd thought she'd noticed, but in the end more tears had leaked from her eyes and she'd hung her head.

"So be it."

Draco's world had fallen apart.

He had, very quietly, told her he had no intention of marrying anyone right now, much less marrying anyone who was muggle born. She had stared at him hard and said that she knew that, but that it was hardly the point, just before she had left.

Earlier today she'd said goodbye to him before he'd apparated to Hogsmeade and acted as if the conversation had never happened, which is why he was sitting here on the sofa in this room with his head in a whirl and his life in a mess with his only rational thought being that he desperately wanted to see Isabelle.

He wasn't even sure that was rational.

Before he could reflect on that though the door opened and suddenly she was there. The girl he'd spent every minute of the holidays he possibly could thinking about, because thinking of her was better than thinking of anything else and so he'd let himself indulge in those thoughts, though he knew they were wrong. She was looking at him in shock, as if perhaps he was a ghost, and he realised he was no better, because he wanted to run to her, to pull her into his arms, to hold her tightly and never let her leave, but instead he was sitting there, just staring, with no idea what to say.

"Where the hell have you been?" It wasn't the greeting he might have imagined, or wanted, but she had spat the words with such venom that he felt that spark inside him re-ignite. Her eyes were burning into his as she strode across the room and flung herself onto the opposite end of the sofa, glaring at him darkly from under a scowl. He scowled back.

"Nice to see you too," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest, "Because I was having such a great time at home that I obviously deliberately stayed an extra day. It's totally my fault I'm here a day late."

"Shut up, Draco, you aren't the only one with problems." She was still scowling, but Draco had noted the way she had flinched at his words.

"Oh really?" he spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm because despite the flinch he was still annoyed, "Well when your problems are as big as mine I might actually have some sympathy." He sank lower into the seat and scowled more deeply.

"Fine. Let's hear it then." The words had not been said kindly or empathetically, but Draco felt his frown waver. He wanted in that moment nothing more than to pour out the whole story. To tell her about the prisoners in the cellar, Granger's torture, Potter's escape, his own torture, his family's imprisonment, everything. But he didn't have the words, and the reminder of the pain as the cruciatus curse had cut through him made him press his lips together and squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the memory.

He didn't want her to know that he was weak anymore than he wanted her to know about the shit that went on in his life. He snapped his eyes open and tried to smooth his features back into the cold, neutral expression he had learned from his father.

"No. Tell me what's happened to you," he said quickly, averting his eyes so he didn't have to see her reaction to his brief moment of weakness.

There was silence, silence that stretched on for a long minute, and which allowed Draco the time to compose himself. In that silence he was suddenly aware that Isabelle was crying. She was doing it quietly, with only the odd catch of her breath to give away the fact that she was doing it at all, but it was too much for Draco. He turned, saw the tears running down her cheeks and felt something within him snap.

Without thinking he reached out, gathered her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist, just curled up as small as she could, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking her gently and making soothing noises completely on instinct.

It was one of those moments again. One where Isabelle seemed so fragile and so broken that it brought out every deep rooted protective instinct he had and made him want to lash out at a world that could do this to someone like her.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, wiping her eyes with one hand, "I shouldn't even be crying about this really. It could be so much worse."

"What's happened?" he asked quietly. His hand had automatically come up to stroke her hair, and whilst the gesture surprised even him he wasn't inclined to stop doing it.

"It's my sister."

Draco stiffened, his hand stilled, "Is she… dead?" he breathed, the words barely on the edge of hearing.

"Draco! I said it could be a lot worse, what would be worse than that?" And for once, Draco didn't mind that she was snapping at him again and he didn't snap back either because he was too relieved to care. There was the Isabelle he knew again. The one with the spark and the fire who didn't really care that he was Draco Malfoy because she was damn well going to give as good as she got and stupidity like that was just not acceptable.

"Well, what is it then?" he said evenly, though he knew a bit of annoyance had crept in, because he _was_ still Draco Malfoy and no one treated him like he was stupid, not even her.

"She's had to go into hiding. My mum and step dad have taken her to Spain. She's not coming back. They'll be gone until this is over… whenever that might be." She made a vague gesture with her hand and Draco felt his throat constrict. "When you didn't come back, I thought you might be gone too. I was…" There was a hesitation and Draco filled in the blank.

"Worried?" When that got nothing but a look which suggested he was right he gave a humourless laugh and added, "You and me both sweetheart."

That earned him a different look, as if she didn't know whether he was joking or not and she rolled herself off his lap, though she remained close to him, with her body pressed up against his arm.

"What have you got to be worried about?"

Draco gaped at her, because did she really not know? He was about to snap back when he realised that how could she? There was no possible way for her to know what it was like to be in his shoes.

"You'd be surprised," was all he said in the end. She considered this for a moment and Draco nearly caved in again, nearly told her everything. But then her eyes hardened and he was glad he hadn't.

"My sister didn't ask to be driven from her home. Whatever you have to worry about you brought on yourself."

Draco blinked. Even he was wiling to concede that her sister didn't deserve to be driven away. Hell, he'd even quite liked the girl based on what little interaction they'd had, but Isabelle knew nothing about his life and the realities of it.

"My family brought it on me," he said bitterly after a pause.

"Do you ever take responsibility for your own actions?" she snapped, with a viciousness that surprised him.

Draco glowered. How dare she? He was so busy being angry that he didn't notice what she was doing until suddenly she had grabbed his left wrist, yanking his arm forwards and pulling up his sleeve in one quick movement so that the brand on his forearm was exposed.

"Are you going to tell me you weren't willing to have this?" she spat angrily, eyes flashing wildly as she stared at him.

"If I had been less willing it wouldn't have mattered," he snarled, wrenching his arm away and shaking his sleeve back down, fixing her with a glare that couldn't fail to let her know just how much he hated what she had done. Why had she suddenly acknowledged that it existed when they had both been ignoring it so well up until now?

"Would you do it again?" she asked abruptly, unperturbed by his look and fixing him with another fiery gaze, "If you hadn't already I mean. Would you do the same now or would you refuse?"

Draco pressed his lips together and refused to answer, because he knew, and she didn't, that refusal was not an option. But how could he say that to her? Even he knew 'I'd be killed if I refused' didn't hold much water with anyone. No one believed that shit. They always thought there was a way out, always pretended they'd rather have died than do the wrong thing. Draco had never believed that. It was stupid; stupid to think and even more stupid to do, though he was of the opinion that no one really did it anyway.

"What would you do to protect your sister? Or your parents?" he said suddenly, watching as Isabelle frowned, as if about to rebuke him for not answering the question. He pinned her with a hard, penetrating gaze and added, "Would you risk your life for them? Would you die if you knew it meant saving them? Would you be brave enough?"

Isabelle's face darkened, she seemed to take his words as a challenge, which was more or less what Draco had wanted. "I'd do whatever it takes," she spat, and Draco noticed that she wasn't sitting as close anymore. At some point she had moved her body away from his and was looking at him now with disgust.

"Good," he said fiercely, leaning towards her and taking hold of her shoulders with a grip that he knew must very nearly hurt, but which he also knew would hold her in place and make her listen. "Because I'm not brave. Bravery is stupid. Bravery gets you killed. But I will do whatever it takes to keep my mother alive, and my father too if I can. Things are the way they are. I can't change them."

He released her, subsiding back onto the couch and breathing hard. Next to him Isabelle sat frozen, staring straight ahead as if transfixed on the wall opposite, though the glazed look in her eyes suggested she was lost inside her head. Draco dropped his face back into his hands and waited for the explosion.

"I'm going to bed." That was not what he had been expecting. He flinched slightly at the coldness in her voice and remained motionless as she got up from the couch.

"Draco?" She had only gone a couple of paces and the tone of her voice, softer, yet insistent, made him raise his head cautiously and look at her. She still had that fierce look in her eyes, but it was tempered now by something else, something that Draco couldn't quite identify.

"I'm glad you're back," she said softly and walked away.

* * *

><p>Draco went to bed not long after that, though he lay awake for longer than he cared to remember, playing the conversation over in his head. He had waited so long to see Isabelle and for a few brief minutes he had got to hold her again, but then they had argued, more ferociously than they ever had before and the bubble had burst. He didn't know whether she'd ever come back to him now. He didn't think he could stand that. The torture would almost be worse than that which he'd suffered at home.<p>

His fears were forgotten in his sleep, but only properly soothed when Isabelle slipped into his bed the next morning, stroking his hair until he woke. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could object, though it seemed she wasn't going to anyway, because she kissed back and then let him continue, exploring her body anew with caresses and kisses that made him forget all else in the world and lose himself back in their perfect little bubble.

Eventually he brought her to orgasm, savouring the look in her eyes right before she climaxed and then letting her return his attentions, which let him know that things truly were all right as she kissed every inch of skin she could reach. They joined their hips in the end, and rocked gently, their breath mingling as they held each other close, their lips right on the edge of touching, until the urgency of their need overtook them both and they kissed, increasing the speed of their movements until their world exploded into pleasure and Draco thought that nothing had ever felt this good.

"Wow," whispered Isabelle, still gasping for breath as he lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He hummed contentedly and pulled her into his arms, his rules about what was acceptable after sex long since forgotten. He kissed her lips gently, smoothing her hair back from her eyes before resting his forehead against hers and letting his eyelids drop closed.

"Did you mean it?" he murmured, not sure he whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Mean what?" she asked, hooking her arms around his back and pulling herself closer.

"When you said you were glad I was back." He stiffened slightly, prepared for her answer to hurt.

"Of course I meant it, you idiot," she scoffed gently, the affection behind her tone and playful smirk gracing her features enough for him to let the idiot comment slide for now. Instead he simply nodded slightly and sighed contentedly, feeling her settle more comfortably against him as he relaxed.

"We should get up," Isabelle said after a while, startling him because he had been on the verge of sleep.

"Isabelle…" He let the whiny edge creep into his voice, drawing his arms tighter around her to try and prevent her leaving, "I don't want to. I'm tired."

"Brat!" she admonished, giggling and trying to wriggle out of his arms. She didn't really stand much chance, because Draco hooked onto her with his legs as well, and his superior strength meant he didn't even have to test his own limits to keep her there. He smirked at her when she started to grumble under her breath.

"It's comfortable and warm," he pointed out, "Don't tell me you'd rather get up than stay here with me?"

"Draco Malfoy," she said, sounding rather incredulous and also very much amused, "I'm pretty sure I remember you throwing some poor girl out into the corridor half naked because she refused to get out of your bed, and now you're telling me you want me to stay?"

Draco smirked, "See how privileged you are?" he drawled, "I could show you half a dozen girls who'd cast some serious hexes just to be in your place right now. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh Merlin," she said, rolling her eyes, "You really are a brat."

"You already knew that sweetheart." He smirked, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, because actually she was settling back down against his chest, fitting her head into the crook of his shoulder and letting him nuzzle into her hair. "See," he added, unable to resist, "I always get my own way."

There was light slap on his chest. "Shut up Draco, I'm staying because I'm tired and it's a better offer than double Arithmancy."

"Oh well, I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm more tempting than double Arithmancy," he drawled, grinning into her hair, "Good job it wasn't double Potions. I'd have had no chance."

Another slap.

"You really need to stop hitting me sweetheart, otherwise I might just change my mind and dump you in the corridor fully naked."

"You wouldn't dare." This time the words were accompanied by a flick of her fingers against his skin, "Now shut up because if I'm staying I want to sleep." She rearranged her legs and then gave a contented sigh, one that made Draco's heart flutter in his chest and hold her just a little bit closer. This time he didn't say anything; just let his eyes drift shut and eventually sleep overtook him.


	22. Pride

**Author's Note: **So, if you don't like, or haven't read Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ (or watched the film) you may not get this chapter. To make up for it I'm double posting again and you can read chapter 23 as well :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Pride<strong>

When he woke up, Isabelle was gone, but that was ok. He knew she'd slept, because her breathing had evened out before he had drifted off so he hadn't been abandoned the moment he had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock and realised it was nearly lunchtime. No wonder she'd gone. He felt better for the sleep though, and once he'd showered and dressed and was heading down to the Great Hall to join his friends he realised that it was frighteningly easy now he was back here to pretend that the two week's at home had never happened.

It was rather a relief too.

* * *

><p>Things did indeed go back to normal far more quickly than he would have thought, with one small change. It was one he tried not to think about too much, and one which he tried not to make too obvious, but it was there all the same. He was being openly affectionate towards Isabelle now outside of anything to do with sex.<p>

They still bickered incessantly about everything from his clothes being on the floor to who was right about the answer to their Ancient Runes homework, but more than once Draco found himself tucking her hair behind her ear, or sitting far too close to her on the couch, or even wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing a kiss on the back of her neck. He didn't know what was compelling him to do it but something deep inside him cried out for the contact and he didn't have the will power to deny it.

He never kissed her on the lips though; he felt that was a boundary he should not cross.

* * *

><p>"Is this true?"<p>

Draco stopped in his tracks on the way to the kitchen after dinner on the Friday. Along with everything else he'd started drinking Isabelle's peppermint tea, which he'd decided was actually quite pleasant, and sometimes, like now, they had started making each other cups.

"Is what true?" he asked, resuming his journey and leaving the door of the kitchen open so Isabelle could call out to him from the living area.

"What it says in this book."

Stupid question. How was Draco supposed to know what it said in her book?

He grinned to himself and shook his head, boiling the kettle using magic because he might be drinking the stuff, but he didn't have Isabelle's patience to do it the muggle way. He pulled out the cups and teabags, working quickly and pouring the hot water over them straight away.

"What does it say in your book?" he asked, scooping out the teabags before carrying the cups back through to where Isabelle was sitting on one of the sofas. He'd left the teabags on the sink draining board, which he knew annoyed Isabelle, but the house-elves would clear them up later.

"What is that book anyway?" he continued, when Isabelle didn't reply, putting the cups down on the coffee table and sitting next to her. She turned around, arranging herself so she was sitting cross-legged facing him and showed him the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin," he read, "Is this more of your muggle rubbish?"

"It isn't rubbish," Isabelle grumbled, pulling the book away from him and opening it up again. "Anyway I want to know if what it says here is true." She paused and looked at him, he gestured for her to continue and she read, "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a large fortune, must be in want of a wife."

Draco frowned at her. "How should I know?" he asked.

"Well," she said, rolling her eyes at him as if this was obvious. "You're a single man and you're in possession of a large fortune, or at least you will be one day. You're exactly the sort of man this book is talking about. Are you in want of a wife?"

"What?" Draco blinked at her, because what the hell sort of question was that? "Are you serious?"

Apparently she was, because she just stared back at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" He was starting to panic a little bit now, although all it did was earn him a roll of the eyes from Isabelle.

"For goodness sake Draco, I'm not proposing to you. I'm just asking a general question," she said, "It's a muggle book, but it was written about two hundred years ago and they all acted a bit like rich pure bloods back then anyway so I was wondering if it's true. I think it is."

Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Not right now, I mean," she said hastily, "I'm not saying you want a wife right now, but in the future you will, won't you? That's what you're supposed to do as a good little Malfoy heir right? Get married to someone suitable and make another little heir? Therefore you are a single man in possession of a large fortune and you are in want of a wife. Or you will be. The muggles are right."

She looked triumphant as she said this and Draco made a grab for the book.

"Let me see that," he snapped, flicking open the first page and reading the first sentence.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

"This says good fortune, not large fortune," he said accusingly.

"Same thing," said Isabelle lightly, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes and read the next sentence.

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

Draco laughed at that, because bloody hell wasn't that just the truth? Every pure-blood family of standing was desperate to get their daughters married off to eligible heirs to other pure-blood fortunes. It was how they kept the bloodlines pure. Even Isabelle's father wanted her to marry a pure-blood for Merlin's sake. It was his mother's life goal to get him married to someone suitable… or at least it had been.

He pursued the next few lines partly to cut off that train of thought and partly out of curiosity.

_"My dear Mr Bennet,"' said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?''_

_Mr Bennet replied that he had not._

_"But it is,'' returned she; "for Mrs Long has just been here, and she told me all about it.''_

_Mr Bennet made no answer._

_"Do not you want to know who has taken it?'' cried his wife impatiently._

_"You wish to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."_

_This was invitation enough._

Draco looked up and blinked, because apart from the strange, old-fashioned language this Mrs Bennet sounded just like his mother. Or at least, just like his mother had sounded before everything had gone to shit. Vapid and gossipy and interested only in who was who in high society.

Mr Bennet on the other hand, didn't seem to be a single bit like his father, which Draco considered to be to Mr Bennet's advantage.

He furrowed his brow and read on. When he reached,

_"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least,''_

he laughed out loud and decided that he rather liked this Mr Bennet character.

He was about to read on when Isabelle hit him on the arm. "Can I have my book back now?"

"No," he said, shifting around so he could lean against the cushions on the arm of the couch. Isabelle huffed and picked up another book from the coffee table. Draco gave her a brief glance and then returned to the book in his hand.

By the time he'd finished the second chapter, which had once again made him snigger to himself, he had forgotten that this was supposed to be muggle crap and had settled himself down to read it seriously, picking up his cup of tea with one hand and raising his knees so he could balance the book there, pushing his bare toes under Isabelle's legs for warmth.

He read and read because the society it described was so strangely like the one he'd grown up in, though as a male he had paid less attention to it than perhaps a girl would have done. He saw people he knew reflected in the characters as well, mostly his mother's friends in the ladies, their daughter's in Lizzie's vapid sisters, and his father's beliefs in the haughty Mr Darcy and his stuck up aunt.

It was not at all the sort of book he would usually have read, because it was clearly going to turn into some sort of sappy romance, and Draco certainly wasn't into sappy romances. On the other hand it was quite amusing and he found himself sucked into the storyline before he had even stopped to think about it.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there reading, but at some point Isabelle got up and then a few minutes later his empty cup was removed from his hand and replaced with an apple. He bit into it almost unthinkingly and turned the page.

He was more than halfway through the book when an arm slipped around his shoulders from behind and dark hair tumbled around his face.

"Don't stay up all night reading," Isabelle murmured into his ear, "Go to bed."

There was a kiss on his cheek and then she was gone, disappearing through her own bedroom door as Draco turned back to the book.

Only when he'd finished it did he finally move, blinking dazedly in the dim light as he lifted his eyes from the text for the first time in what was a good few hours. He dumped the book on the coffee table and stretched, wondering what time it was. He felt tired. Tired and confused.

Mr Darcy had turned out not to be like his father at all. In fact Mr Darcy was rather like…

Who?

He rubbed his eyes and went to brush his teeth, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the bathroom floor and heading back to his room. He stopped on the way and frowned thoughtfully at the book on the table, giving it an almost accusing glare.

Stupid bloody pride. Stupid fucked up life.

He changed direction and went to Isabelle's room, crawling into her bed and wrapping his arms around her whilst she slept. She murmured sleepily and cuddled into his shoulder, letting him nuzzle into her hair. She was warm and soft and everything she should have been Draco realised.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and in the morning he was still there.

* * *

><p>It was only when he woke up, blinking in the soft morning light coming through the window that he registered what he'd done. He'd spent the night in Isabelle's bed and they hadn't even had sex.<p>

It was too late to pretend he hadn't either because Isabelle was already stirring and she was still curled up against him with his arm around her shoulders and any movement on his part was definitely going to wake her fully. With this in mind he left his arm in place, rolling onto his back and starring upwards. Maybe he could just pretend he wasn't here.

Isabelle, however, didn't seem to be at all bothered. After a few seconds of squirming and wriggling it was obvious that she was completely awake and she propped herself on her elbow, so she could look down into Draco's face. He studiously avoided her rather amused eyes and playful smirk in favour of the obviously fascinating canopy of the bed.

"So did you enjoy the book then?" she asked after a few moments of rather annoying smirking.

"It was ok," he replied, keeping his voice flat.

"Just ok?" she teased, "Is that why you spent half the night reading it?"

Draco frowned. "I just wanted to see what happened at the end," he informed her coldly.

"And what did you think of the end?"

"Ridiculously sappy," he snapped, feeling even more annoyed when Isabelle started to giggle.

"It is supposed to be a romance you know," she told him, dropping back onto the pillows and rolling onto her back, "I think Lizzie is my favourite ever character."

Draco snorted. "I preferred Mr Bennet."

"Of course you did," Isabelle giggled, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco raised a disbelieving eyebrow as her face came back into view. "He's intelligent and full of sarcastic wit," she continued, in answer to his unspoken question, "And he can be quite cutting towards people who are less than sensible. Of course you liked him."

Draco let out a humourless laugh and tried to pretend he wasn't at all interested in this conversation.

"What did you think of Mr Darcy?" Isabelle persisted.

"He's an idiot," Draco snapped, wondering why she was so determined to carry on this conversation. Merlin, he wished he'd never read the damn book in the first place. He vaguely registered Isabelle's look of surprise at his outburst and felt compelled to add. "You don't get a girl to sleep with you by insulting her family, therefore he's an idiot. He could have had Lizzie a whole lot sooner if he'd had any brains."

"I don't think he was trying to get Lizzie to sleep with him. That was hardly the point!" Isabelle sounded rather scandalised and her words were accompanied by a poke to his stomach.

"Fine," he said, wincing at what had been quite a hard jab with her finger, "I expect it's hardly the ideal way to get a woman to marry you either."

"Hmm." Isabelle sounded like there was something on her mind, and for the first time Draco looked at her properly. Her expression was unreadable, but she was regarding him through narrowed eyes as if waiting to see his reaction.

"What about his mad aunt?" she asked eventually.

Draco couldn't help the snort of derisive laughter that came out. "Oh I sympathise with him there. I've got one of those too. Good job she couldn't do magic, otherwise Lizzie would probably have found herself on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse."

He regretted the words the moment they'd left his mouth and he shuddered involuntarily, biting his lower lip and fixing his eyes back on the canopy above. He really didn't want to think about that curse now, or about his aunt, and definitely not about the two of them together. Granger's screams…

Another shudder. Isabelle could obviously sense his mood because he became aware that her hand was on his chest, gliding across his skin in a soothing motion. He tried to pull himself together. Merlin, it was bad enough that he'd woken up in her bed, now was definitely not the time to start falling apart.

"Didn't you think the ending was nice though?" Isabelle had obviously decided to go for a different line of questioning, "They all got to live happily ever after."

"That doesn't happen in real life," Draco pointed out bitterly, "And I'd hardly say her little sister got a happily ever after. She was forced to marry someone who didn't actually love her."

"Yes, but she was a slut," Isabelle announced, causing Draco to let out a sudden, genuine laugh. The way she'd said it, so firmly and so definitely, as if there could be no room for argument, just sounded so ridiculous that he couldn't help it. To his surprise Isabelle grinned too.

"I realise that's ironic," she sighed, still grinning, "When I'm lying in bed with a man who isn't even my boyfriend, let alone my husband, but the point still stands." Draco tried to pull himself together as Isabelle decided to crawl over him and straddle his hips, her grin now changing to a mischievous smirk, "Since we're both here though, Draco, don't you think it's about time you fucked me?"

Draco choked on his own laughter. They might have been doing this for a while now, but it still threw him every time Isabelle was so blatantly obvious about what was going on. Somehow, it didn't seem right coming from her, though he had to admit it turned him on more than it should. He tried to ignore the way his cock was twitching in interest and kept his gaze firmly on the canopy.

"What do you think this is sweetheart? Sex on demand?"

Isabelle dropped to her elbows so that her lips were very near his. "Yes actually, I do," she told him, quirking one eyebrow, "And I'm demanding it right now."

"Oh well, in that case," he hooked his arms and legs around her, rolling her over onto her back in one smooth motion, "I wouldn't want to disappoint."

She let out one of those delightful little whimpers as his lips met hers and he lost himself in the moment. A moment where it didn't matter that he'd woken up in someone else's bed, properly and undeniably, for the first time in his life. All that mattered right now was Isabelle's lips, and her skin, and her scent and the way she made him feel like his whole body was on fire.

This was all he wanted until the end of the year.

Maybe even beyond.


	23. Simple

**Author's Note: **If you weren't sure about the last chapter you can breath easy again now. No more weird book references and back to smut :)

Thank you to everyone who has left a review. There isn't many more chapters to go so I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Simple<strong>

It was only afterwards when he'd got up, showered and was sitting in his room that it occurred to him exactly what he'd let himself do. He'd spent the whole night with a woman. His one boundary that he'd never crossed and he'd crossed it with a half blood Ravenclaw that he wasn't supposed to care about.

He cursed himself then for getting too close, for allowing her too close. She was his convenient fuck, someone to be used for sex. Nothing else. He wasn't supposed to actually fall sleep with her, or hold her, or even kiss her afterwards. He certainly shouldn't be behaving in the way he had been doing since Easter. At this rate Isabelle would start thinking this was about something other than sex.

In that moment he resolved that it all had to stop.

He studiously avoided Isabelle for the rest of the weekend, spending most of his time either in the library or out flying, though he avoided the Slytherin Common Room as much as he could. He knew that since Easter his family had lost what little had remained of their standing, and even his friends were now keeping their distance, unwilling to be associated with him anymore. The only one who didn't seem to care was Blaise, but then Blaise was the sort of person who didn't really give a shit what anyone else thought. Even Draco thought the other man was confident and arrogant to the extreme, and he had a grudging respect for him on which their friendship was mostly based.

By Monday evening, Draco had a feeling this new plan was not going to work. Actually he knew it wasn't because Isabelle had come through the door, given him a very confused look and then yelped as he had flung himself on her and started kissing her like his life depended on it. There was the vague though in the back of his mind that he needed to just fuck her and remember not to do anything else, but then he was lost in her lips and her skin and he forgot how to think.

They collapsed onto the floor afterwards, as they always did when they had done it up against the wall, with Isabelle resting her head against his chest and both of them breathing hard. This is what they had always done, even before they'd started spending too much time asleep in each other's beds. The kissing was normal too, they had always done that.

Draco's brain woken up half way through the kiss and told him that no matter how good this felt he should put a stop to it right now. This was exactly the sort of thing that had got him into this mess in the first place.

With a whimper he broke away, scrambled to his feet and fled to his bedroom, leaving a very confused Isabelle sitting on the floor, staring after him.

By the time he had repeated the process twice over the next couple of days he was starting to tell himself he was more in control. Unfortunately he didn't exactly feel more in control. In fact what he mostly felt was that he was falling apart, his heart thudding painfully in his chest whenever he looked at Isabelle, his body crying out for the physical affection they had shared. Since when had he, a Malfoy, needed physical affection? Hell, he hadn't even known how to react when his own mother had held him, why was not holding Isabelle making him feel like he was going slightly crazy?

On the fourth morning it was almost a relief when Isabelle entered his room and crawled into bed with him, though she didn't attempt to touch him in anyway.

"What's going on, Draco?" she asked quietly, those deep brown eyes looking at him sternly.

"What are you talking about?" After an initial glance he was refusing to meet her eyes, keeping his tone neutral as if he really didn't have a clue.

"You fuck me and then you run away like you've done something wrong," she said matter of factly, "Frankly it's starting to get annoying so you need to sort your shit out, Draco, or leave me alone."

The idea that she was dismissing him so easily made Draco's throat constrict and he made a quiet choking noise as he tried to catch his breath. Since when was she the one in charge? How the hell had it gone from him being so in control that he could wrap her round his little finger and cause her to dump her boyfriend for him, to her being able to dismiss his services as if he were nothing? So much for her thinking this was about more than sex.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said evenly, taking refuge in denial, though he suspected his expression had given him away before he'd remembered to smooth it into carefully practised coldness.

"Oh I think you do, Draco," she drawled, moving herself nearer and bringing her face so close he could feel her warm breath ghosting over his lips, "You're worried that I think this is about more than sex. Why would I want you for more than that?"

Shit.

The reality behind those words hit him like a lead weight to the chest and he collapsed onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and finding it very difficult to breath, let alone think a coherent thought.

Why the hell would she?

Of course she didn't want him. Wasn't that why he had started this whole thing in the first place? Because she was someone who definitely wouldn't be trying to get something more out of him? She wasn't like Marissa or some of the others; she wasn't desperately trying to marry a rich pure-blood, whatever her father might want. She was going to marry someone kind and unselfish and _good_. Not someone like him. She didn't want him.

The realisation washed over him and he didn't know whether it left behind relief, or pain.

"Draco?" she had crawled over him now, her soft skin pressed against his side as she propped herself up and looked down into his face. One of her hands brushed back some stray locks of hair on his forehead as she smiled softly down at him. "That doesn't mean I don't care about you," she said quietly, "I meant it when I said I was worried about you after Easter. I'd much rather you didn't die."

He didn't know whether it was those words or her touch that sent the tingle down his spine, but either way they made him feel better. He let some of his tension drain away.

"Besides," she said smirking now, "You're quite good in bed, as you well know."

He couldn't help it, he had to smirk back at her, tilting his head as he looked at her in amusement.

"I know, sweetheart," he drawled, "You aren't bad yourself."

He got a playful dig in his shoulder for that, but then she clutched suddenly at his jaw with both hands, holding his face firmly and looking at him almost critically.

"I'm well aware you don't need your ego inflating any further," she said, her tone half amused, half serious, "But you're bloody gorgeous you know." She pressed a firm kiss to his lips and then, before he could react, she was gone.

He stared at his door for a few minutes, trying to work out exactly how he felt about what had just transpired, but then gave up. He gave up on first lesson as well and instead rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her words floated through his head all day until late evening when he was lying in bed looking at the canopy and he heard a faint noise from the room next door. It was a noise that made him shoot to his feet and practically throw himself at the wall, pressing his ear against it in his eagerness to hear another.<p>

Bloody hell.

She hadn't done this in ages, not since they'd started having sex regularly. Or maybe it was just that she'd kept it behind silencing spells. This time though he was pretty sure she was doing this deliberately.

He listened for a few minutes as the noises increased in volume until he realised he was absentmindedly rubbing his own straining erection through the material of his boxers.

_Fuck this,_ he thought, and practically ran to Isabelle's room.

Her eyes snapped open the moment he entered and he stopped short, panting slightly as he took in the sight before him. She was lying naked on the bed, two fingers pushed as far inside her as they could go, licking her lips as she gazed lustfully at him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anything so hot and his cock obviously agreed judging from the way it throbbed painfully.

"Sorted your shit out, Draco?" she purred, starting to move her fingers slowly inside herself as he approached the bed.

"Shut up," he growled as he crawled over her and pressed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. It was a while before he broke away, but when he did they both glanced down to where she was still working her fingers in and out in that slow, fascinating rhythm.

"Going to help me with this?" she purred as Draco settled himself between her thighs.

"No, actually," he breathed, resting his hands on her thighs and pushing them wider, "I'm just going to enjoy the view."

He heard the little hitch in her breathing, but even as he looked at her, unsure whether she would go along with him, her other hand snaked down and she started to massage at her clit, speeding up the rhythm of her fingers inside at the same time. Smirking Draco slipped out his boxers and started stroking himself gently as he watched, his eyes alternately lingering on the wanton display between her thighs and the lustful expression on her face.

"Look at me," he growled, as she moaned in response to her own ministrations. She obeyed, her brown eyes dark with lust as she opened them and saw what he was doing for the first time. She whimpered softly and increased the speed of her thrusts.

"Fuck, Draco," she murmured, arching her back as she strained to give herself just that little bit more, "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

He smirked again and waited until she was frantic, writhing against her own fingers and panting hard before he snatched at her hands and pinned them to the bed. The cry of protest that it ripped from her throat made him relieved that the door to the corridor was silenced.

"What the fuck?" she moaned, arching her back and straining her arms to try and get free, her feet digging into the mattress as she tried to lift her hips further off the bed in search of who knew what to try and satisfy herself. "Draco, what are you doing? I need to come," she gasped desperately, now trying to hook her legs around his hips to drag him against her.

"Fuck, Draco! Fuck! I can't- I- Shit! I hate you!" He smirked down at her until her writhing subsided and she whimpered, "Please Draco…"

"Oh good girl," he purred and released one hand, immediately pushing his fingers as deep inside her as he could get, making her hips jerk and her eyes fall closed as she arched off the bed. A few brief strokes later and her back arched again as she came hard, yelling incomprehensibly and nearly sobbing with relief as he let go of her other hand and rubbed at her clit, causing an extra spike of pleasure to jolt through her body.

"Fuck, Draco!" she exclaimed, as soon as her body had relaxed and he had withdrawn his fingers. "I fucking hate you!"

"I know sweetheart," he drawled, replacing his hand on his own throbbing length and starting to stroke again, "I guess this means I have to deal with this myself?"

She smirked back and folded her arms across her chest, "Yes it does and I plan to watch."

"I thought so." He grinned, dropping down onto one hand so that he could kiss her even as his other hand moved faster over his cock. Eventually Isabelle unfolded her arms and pushed at his chest, trying to make him sit upright again.

"I thought I said I wanted to watch?" she said huskily, immediately switching her gaze to his hand and raising an appreciate eyebrow at what she saw. Draco grinned to himself, the vague thought that if they had got to this point then he had probably completely corrupted Isabelle's innocence flicking through his mind, before he lost himself in self-induced pleasure.

He groaned, his orgasm approaching rapidly as he moved his hand more frantically, a little sound of appreciation from Isabelle heightening the pleasure until he felt his muscles contract and he tipped forwards as his climax overtook him, white hot liquid spurting from the end of his cock. He slowed his movements, but didn't stop, not until he was totally spent and Isabelle's chest and stomach were completely covered in the sticky fluid.

He let out a breath and smirked down at her as she looked at him, rather wide eyed and torn between surprise and obvious desire.

"That was so hot," she breathed, reaching up and trailing one finger through the mess on her breasts. She examined the finger with interest as Draco was forced to kneel back between her thighs as his arms threatened to give way.

"You are the hottest thing I've ever seen," he groaned, unable to resist giving his cock another light squeeze as he felt it threaten to start twitching again. It always amazed him just how quickly he seemed to be able to recover when Isabelle was involved.

His words apparently pleased her for she grinned up at him and summoned her wand into her hand, waving it at her chest to clean up the mess there.

"Shame," he murmured, but all the same taking advantage of the disappearance to press their bodies together and capture her lips in a delightful kiss.

"Not running away today then?" she asked playfully, when they drew apart for air. Draco hesitated. Right now, with the taste of her lips on his and the scent of her skin filling his nostrils Draco really couldn't remember why he'd been leaving after sex in the first place. What was the bloody point? She was so damn alluring he might as well enjoy her whilst he had the chance.

"It's difficult to fuck you when I'm not here sweetheart," he drawled, rolling his hips against hers, even though he knew he wasn't anywhere near hard enough for another round just yet, "I think I'll stick around thanks."

He dropped down besides her, pulling her onto her side so they could kiss again until he was nearly dizzy from lack of air, then he stroked her hair, relishing the soft, genuine smile she gave him and returning it with one of his own. Was it really just yesterday that he'd been telling himself he needed to put a stop to this? He must have been out of his mind.

With a contended sigh he pulled Isabelle into his arms and wrapped her up tightly, until she complained that she couldn't breath and wriggled around so that she was resting comfortably against his chest. They both fell asleep quickly and of course when they awoke a couple of hours later they inevitably did have some rather amazing sex before they curled up together again and slept till morning.

When he woke up the next day Draco decided he was done worrying. Isabelle had more or less told him she knew this was about nothing more than sex. Now he was just going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>And he did very much enjoy it. He forgot that he'd ever had any qualms about the whole thing and let himself sink into the familiarity of Isabelle and the comfort of their strange relationship, determined that he would just enjoy this until the end of the year without worrying. He'd once sworn to let life just happen around him and he swore it all over again now. Isabelle was here, she was in his life and the whole thing was nice and simple. If he didn't make it confusing, then she obviously wasn't going to.<p>

They touched and flirted and bickered and had far too much sex and Draco was happy. Happier than he had thought was possible given the shitty state the rest of his life and the world that was falling apart around him.

Life, right now, was good.


	24. Impressions

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews :) Not many more chapters to go at all, though there is an epilogue, which is so long I'm thinking of posting it in two parts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Impressions<strong>

"Just come in! You can't go back to the common room like this!"

Draco froze in the middle of plucking an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, his frown at Isabelle's insistence that this was where they belonged fixed onto his face as he listened to the exchange that seemed to be happening in the doorway to the corridor. The voice had been Isabelle's but it was now joined by another he didn't recognise. Female, high, and frantic sounding, filled with shed and unshed tears.

"I can't go in there. What if he's there? He could have been the one to do it for all we know!" The exclamation was accompanied by a fresh round of sobbing and Draco's heart froze in his chest. Something had obviously happened to the girl – something for which he could potentially be blamed, which meant the Death Eaters were responsible and that meant something very bad indeed. There was a rather frustrated sound from Isabelle, though when she spoke she sounded as if she were trying to keep her voice calm.

"Mary, you know it wasn't him. He's been in school the whole time."

"That's not the point." The voice sounded on the verge of hysteria. "He's still one of them. What if it was his father? What if he already knows? What if he _laughs_?"

"He wouldn't laugh." Isabelle's voice was sharp, sharp enough that the hysterical sobs paused in surprise. Draco could picture the other girl looking at Isabelle incredulously, and he found his heart thawing slightly at her defence of him even if he didn't know what he was being accused of.

"Please, just come in." Isabelle was taking a softer tone now. "Look, he isn't even here." There was a brief pause, probably whilst Mary inspected the evidence of his absence and Isabelle added. "And his door's open so he isn't in his room. He's probably in his common room. Just sit down. I'll make you some tea."

Apparently this was enough to get Mary over the threshold and Draco heard Isabelle guide her to the sofa.

"Wait here," she instructed, though she didn't get more than two steps towards the kitchen before a frantic voice called,

"What if he comes back?"

There was a sigh, but then he heard Isabelle muttering something too quietly for him to hear. He wondered whether he should put in an appearance. Part of him wanted to. He was severely tempted to just walk out and sneer at the girl, because who the hell was she to accuse him of anything? He didn't though, simply because he had a feeling that if he did Isabelle would never forgive him.

"There," he heard Isabelle say eventually, "I've raised the wards and changed the password, even if he comes back he won't be able to get in."

The girl must have been satisfied because there was the rustle of parchment and then she said, "Read the letter."

Isabelle's footsteps retreated back to the sofa and Draco heard her sit down. He took the opportunity to extract his wand and perform a non-verbal silencing spell on the kitchen, enabling him move without the danger of being overheard. With that done he sank down into one of the kitchen chairs and dropped his head into his hands, hoping that they didn't stay here too long but resigning himself to just waiting it out.

He heard Mary start sobbing quietly again as Isabelle read the letter and he figured she must have finished it when she drew in a deep breath and said quietly, "So it's not certain then. She might still be alive?"

The sobbing increased and Draco pressed his hands into his eyes as the conversation continued, Mary mostly sobbing, Isabelle attempting to offer what comfort she could. He established, from what he could hear now they had both dropped their voices, that Mary's muggle born mother had disappeared from her place of hiding and was very probably dead at the hands of the Death Eaters. The news had just arrived, in the form of a letter from her father.

Now quite glad he hadn't revealed his presence Draco sat and tortured himself with imaginings of how he would feel if that were his own mother, and for the first time in his life felt a stirring of sympathy for someone other than himself.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when he heard Isabelle rise again with the renewed idea of making her friend a cup of tea to calm her nerves. A moment later she appeared in the kitchen and was halfway across the room before she noticed Draco sitting there.

"Shit!" Her exclamation was thankfully undetectable in the living area thanks to his silencing spell. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She didn't sound annoyed, just surprised.

Draco looked at her petulantly. "Thanks for locking me out," he said dryly, trying out an amused smile just to see how she would react. She did return it, although then her face turned more serious.

"Why didn't you come out?"

"I didn't think it would be appropriate given the fact that I was obviously the last person she wanted to see," he said wryly, standing up and placing a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. She had the red eyes of someone who hadn't exactly been crying, but who had been on the verge of it for a while and was reaching their emotional limit. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

She collapsed into his arms with a muffled sob, though from the stillness of her body as he wrapped her in a tight embrace he didn't think she'd actually started crying. All the same he stroked her hair and made soothing noises until she pulled away and looked up at him, confirming his belief that she was a lot stronger emotionally than she actually looked.

"Thank you," she breathed softly. He couldn't imagine what for. For the hug? "For staying in here," she added, as if reading the question in his eyes. He shrugged, because he really didn't know how else to reply to that.

"I don't know what to say to her to make it better," she admitted finally after a pause. He shook his head at that, hoping she wasn't expecting his advice because he was no bloody good at things like this and the situation was so fucked up he had no idea if it even could be made better.

"You're a good person Isabelle, you'll think of something" was what he finally went with, smoothing her hair back from her slightly flushed cheeks. She gave a humourless laugh.

"Really?" she said, "Because last time I checked I had cheated on my boyfriend with you. Then I had sex with you whilst a different ex-boyfriend was in the next room. Also I've spent the entire year lying to everyone about what's really going on with you. Oh, and my dad thinks I'm a virgin. There might be a good person in this room Draco, but it's certainly not me."

The enormity of her words took a moment to sink in, and then Draco blurted out, "I'm not a good person, Isabelle."

"No," she said simply, "But you do a very good impression of one sometimes."

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead because he could think of nothing to say.

"I need to make tea," Isabelle said finally, drawing away from his embrace. He nodded this time and released her, going back to sit down at the table as she busied herself with the cups and teabags.

She left the room carrying the finished tea without further comment, but a moment later she was back, placing a book down on the table next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know how long she'll be here," she said quietly, sounding apologetic, "And this is the only book I could get my hands on without her seeing, but I want you to know I'm grateful that you're doing this." She raised her wand and cast a non-verbal spell at the kitchen door. "I'm blocking out the noise from the living room," she explained in response to his raised eyebrows, "If she carries on the way she has been doing you don't need to hear it."

He nodded, dropping his head and feeling inexplicably shit about life, until Isabelle tilted his chin up and kissed him. It was just like the kisses they shared after sex, and in fact it was the first time they'd shared a proper kiss outside sex, but it made Draco's world a little bit brighter and he was glad for it.

At the end of the kiss she left without another word and Draco waited a few minutes to see if her spell was working before he pulled the book towards him and started to read.

It was called Persuasion and the plot mostly seemed to consist of a woman who'd given up the love of her life based on her father's dislike of her suitor, followed by quite a lot of anxiety on her part when said suitor unexpectedly walked back into her life and she realised she had made a terrible mistake in listening to her father in the first place. It was ridiculously sappy and not half so amusing as the other book he'd read, but it was all he had to entertain him so he read it anyway and with the taste of Isabelle's kiss till lingering on his lips, had to admit he wasn't entirely oblivious to the parallels with his own situation.

Except obviously, he wasn't in love with Isabelle.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour later when he heard a tentative voice from the living room calling his name. Isabelle had obviously removed her spell to block out all sound from there, which meant Mary must have left.<p>

"Oh thank Merlin." Draco shot out the kitchen, completely ignoring a rather surprised Isabelle as he ran for the bathroom. He could hear her giggling as he used the toilet and washed his hands, but when he came out again she was collapsed on the sofa and all trace of amusement had gone.

He joined her there, lifting up her bare feet so he could sit down and placing them back in his lap afterwards. She looked exhausted and even more emotionally drained than she had in the kitchen; her skin pale and eyes rimmed red. Draco didn't know what to say to make it better, so for now he said nothing.

Neither of them spoke for a long time until eventually on impulse he picked up one of her feet and examined it more closely.

"You have the tiniest feet I've ever seen," he said quietly, poking experimentally at the sole of her foot.

"Draco!" She jerked her foot out of his hand and he realised he'd probably tickled her. Undeterred he pulled it back onto his lap and poked at her toes.

"How on earth do you even manage to walk on these things?" he mused, pulling at her littlest toe, which in his opinion was ridiculously small.

"Stop it, Draco!" There was just the tiniest hint of amusement in her voice now and Draco reached down, lifting her easily into his arms and sliding her onto his lap. As always she curled up there and let him hold her as he dropped soft kisses onto the top of her head.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked quietly after a while. There was a pause before she nodded slightly.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. Moments like this were not his forte, though he'd be damned if he would admit he hadn't got a single clue what to do.

To his relief there was another nod and Draco lifted her easily, carrying her through to her bedroom where he stripped her to her underwear and tucked her under the covers. He hesitated then for a second, kneeling down besides the bed and stroking her hair softly, watching her carefully. She opened her eyes and smiled, another of those rare, genuine smiles that made his heart pound just a little bit harder. He made a decision.

A few moments later, now dressed only in his boxers, he slipped into bed behind her and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping her carefully in his arms and holding on tight.

Really it was too early to go to bed, but it was warm and comfortable, and Isabelle's soft skin was so soothing that it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Harder Draco. Harder. Fuck! Yes. Right there. Harder!"<p>

Draco gripped the headboard more tightly and carried on slamming his hips into Isabelle's as hard and fast as he could, groaning with the effort and with the sheer unbelievable pleasure that was threatening to explode inside him. Isabelle was underneath him, her legs wrapped high around his torso as he pounded into her. It was far too hard already, but Isabelle was crying out for more, and though they were skirting that dangerous line between pain and pleasure there was so much glorious warmth and friction that Draco could no more have resisted her pleas than he could cease to breathe.

They both needed this after yesterday.

"Fuck Draco! Fuck, fuck!" Isabelle all but screamed as her back arched off the bed and her muscles clenched tight. Draco lost his rhythm as his own orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami, but he kept thrusting, his muscles spasming and contracting as his climax seemed to go on and on, and Isabelle writhed underneath him, her muscles squeezing until he had nothing left and he collapsed down on top of her, panting hard.

"Fuck!" Isabelle jerked underneath him and then her mouth was on his, kissing him frantically, her tongue pushing against his lips until he parted them and responded to her desperate kisses. He latched an arm around her back, rolling her over on the bed and raking a hand through her hair as she grabbed at his, tugging so hard it hurt.

They were desperate, frantic, pushing their own limits as their lungs burned from lack of oxygen and they still kept kissing until Draco could hold on no longer and he broke away sucking in a noisy lungful of air and watching Isabelle with wild eyes as she gasped beneath him.

He kissed her again. Still firmly, but with less desperation this time, and she responded, kissing him with such emotion that Draco felt half frightened by the sheer force of it, though he could no more have stopped this than he could have stopped earlier. The kiss carried on, becoming gentler and softer until finally it stalled and Draco dropped a final peck on her lips before pulling away.

Isabelle sighed and dropped her forehead against his with a contented whimper.

"Draco," she murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence, "Will you please tell me how the bloody hell I'm supposed to give this up?" Draco's breath caught in his throat and he realised that he had no answer for that because he had no bloody idea how he was going to give this up himself. Life without this, without Isabelle, was not something he wanted to think about right now.

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and for one awful moment fighting the urge to cry, until Isabelle sighed again, dropped a kiss onto his lips and cuddled against him, the hand in his hair now stroking soothingly and chasing away that weird rush of emotion. He settled, lulled into calmness by her presence, wrapping his arms tightly around her and swearing in that moment that he would not let go until he had no other choice.


	25. Sulk

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I want to make two apologies for this chapter, first because it took so long to post and secondly because... well, I don't think it's very good. The second half of this chapter was the only part not written before I started posting (I skipped writing it and went straight to chapter 26) so I'm not entirely sure it fits with the rest of the story. If you read it and think 'wtf?' then please forget about it and just move on to the next chapter which I promise is much more in keeping with the rest of the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Sulk<strong>

That evening Draco curled up on the sofa with the book Isabelle had given him, determined to finish it simply because he couldn't bear not knowing what would happen at the end. When Isabelle had finished her homework she joined him and Draco didn't complain when she curled up against his shoulder, sprawled half on top of him and wriggling around until she was in a comfortable position to read her own book.

He smiled at her contented little sigh and let her be, pleased when she settled back down there even after she'd got up to make them both some peppermint tea. It was, he decided, quite a pleasant way to spend an evening.

He finished his book before her and tossed it onto the coffee table before gently dislodging her and standing up to stretch. She glanced up at him as he did so, but then returned to her own book and Draco furrowed his brow at the top of her head before he padded off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back Isabelle was still reading and he poked her in the shoulder.

"I'm going to bed," he told her, hoping she might get the hint. All he got in return was a dismissive wave of the hand; she didn't even bother to look up. He frowned in annoyance and went to his bedroom, slamming the door perhaps just a little harder than necessary to vent his feelings.

His displeasure lasted until the door opened ten minutes later and Isabelle slipped into bed alongside him, jabbing his shoulder blade until he was forced to turn over and look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Who invited you?" he asked, as she smirked at him. "I don't recall asking you to join me."

"Oh yes you did." Her tone was aggravatingly playful and Draco narrowed his eyes further. "And you can stop sulking now thank you very much because I'm here aren't I?"

"Hmph." The fact that she was right and that he had wanted her annoyed him very much, almost as much as the fact that she was playing with him like this.

"Don't you want me to stay then?" she asked petulantly, raising an amused eyebrow, "Fine, I'll just go."

She started to slip out from under the covers and Draco fought with his pride. His pride won. He let her go, though the bed felt very cold afterwards.

He rolled over and listened to her messing about in the bathroom, the first gleam of regret taking hold in his mind. Damn his stupid pride. He did want her here. Why had he let her go?

"Draco?" She was back. He rolled over and half sat up, seeing her standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "How many times have I told you not to leave your clothes lying around in the bathroom?" She was smirking at him as she dropped an armful of clothes onto the floor. Not his shirt though, because she was damn well wearing that and Draco felt his breath catch in his throat because it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

"Fuck!" He shot out of bed and caught her up in his arms, pressing her back against the wall as he kissed her relentlessly, running one hand over her body and savouring her warmth through the thin material of his own shirt.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me, sweetheart?" he hissed, removing his boxers with one hand and immediately hitching her up the wall with his other arm. She raked one hand through his hair, trailing her fingernails up and down his spine with the other as he latched onto her neck and started to suck at the soft flesh there.

"Fuck, Isabelle, why are you wearing my shirt?" he muttered, as his lips assaulted her neck, leaving more of those delightful red marks on her pale skin.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, and when Draco tore his lips away from her neck long enough to glance up at her he saw she had raised an eyebrow at him. He should have stopped, he should have wrestled himself back under control and showed her that he could resist her, but that was impossible. He couldn't resist her. He needed her more than he'd ever needed anything in his life.

"Fuck no," he growled and lowered his lips to her breasts, licking and teasing through the thin cotton of the shirt, until she was writhing against him and he shifted position so he could bring one hand up and begin unfastening the buttons.

His heart was pounding, and his cock was throbbing and – _fuck,_ Draco was sure he'd never been quite this hard, or quite this turned on ever in his life. How many times had he done this with Isabelle now? How on earth could she take this to a whole new level just by putting on a piece of his clothing?

It made no sense and Draco really didn't want to try and make sense of it right now anyway. Right now, what he really needed to do was fuck Isabelle.

He lifted her a little higher and then buried his cock deep inside her in one swift movement. She let out a groan that nearly sent him over the edge right then and there and he knew in that moment he wasn't going to last long. He was too turned on; too far gone already.

Isabelle rocked her hips impatiently against him and it took most of his willpower to withdraw and let himself sink back inside with agonising slowness. Isabelle let out another one of those groans and Draco moaned breathlessly, suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around her and beginning to fuck her hard, unable to hold back any longer.

"Oh fuck, Isbabelle," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his head in her shoulder as he realised that there was definitely no way he was going to last. She was letting out breathy little whimpers, but he knew she wasn't close, and _fuck,_ he was definitely _not_ going to last. Why had she gone and put that bloody shirt on?

"Don't hold back. Come for me, Draco," she purred into his ear, and that was all it took to send him careering over the edge, his climax hitting him in one huge rush that left him swearing and panting and clinging onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he yelled, his legs collapsing, leaving him no choice but to sink to the floor, their bodies parting in a mess of fluids as Isabelle tumbled down on top of him, giggling wildly.

Fuck, she was laughing at him!

"Oh fucking hell, Isabelle," he groaned, "What the fuck have you done to me?"

He was embarrassed. Horribly, horribly embarrassed. He never came first. He was the fucking sex god of Slytherin; he had a reputation to uphold. He did not come before the girl. Ever.

Except right now. Except with Isabelle.

"That," Isabelle said, rather matter of factly, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him, "was fucking hot. Don't make a habit of it though." Draco groaned, arching his neck when Isabelle decided to lick a long stripe up the side of it all the way to his ear.

"You need to make it up to me now," she whispered.

"Fuck you, Isabelle," he groaned, knowing his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, "That was your fault."

She smirked down at him and he was forced to turn his head to the side to stop himself grinning back. He was angry damn it! He was embarrassed! He was absolutely not going to cave in and do whatever the hell it was that Isabelle wanted him to do.

"Take me to bed, Draco," she whispered and Draco gave in, she was just too impossible to resist.

He scrambled to his feet, caught her up in his arms and deposited her onto the bed, cleaning them up with a quick wandless charm.

"How should I make it up to you, sweetheart?" he asked, crawling over her and smirking down at her in a way that he knew would put him very much back in charge. Sure enough she grinned back and reached up to pull him down into a searing kiss.

"However you like," she murmured, when they finally pulled apart for air, "So long as you start right now."

Who was he to deny such a request? He gave her another smirk and then set to work.

It was a long time before either of them went to sleep.


	26. More

**Author's Notes: **There aren't many chapters to go now! I absolutely love the ending to this story and I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: More<strong>

Draco arrived back from dinner the next day to find Isabelle already there, lying on her back on the sofa reading a book, with her feet up on the armrest, still clad in a pair of dainty ankle boots.

"Get your shoes off the sofa," he complained, wrinkling his nose at this display of bad manners.

She glanced up at him and then down to her shoes as if seeing them for the first time.

"It's not like they're on the cushions," she said, rolling her eyes.

"They're still on the sofa," he pointed out, attempting to grab her feet so he could drop them down onto the floor.

"Hey!" she protested, "You take the shoes off if you're so bothered." He found a foot shoved towards his hands and he was forced to take hold of it in case it collided with his chest. He scowled, but unzipped the boots all the same and dropped them onto the floor before setting her feet back on the armrest.

"You have to take my socks off now too," Isabelle whined, pushing her feet back towards him. He wrinkled his nose in horror.

"I'm not touching your smelly socks," he said firmly.

"My feet do not smell!"

"I never said anything about your feet," he said haughtily, folding his arms, "It's just your socks I'm not touching."

"My socks don't smell either!" She raised her eyebrows at him, but he simply scowled back so she drew her legs to her chest where she was able to reach down to remove her own socks. Draco took advantage of the move to fling off his school robes and take the now empty seat on the sofa. After a few seconds Isabelle plonked her feet down in his lap and though he gave her a look that showed her he was not best pleased he let them remain.

"Do you have to leave your robes lying around?" Isabelle said after moment, rolling up her socks neatly and placing them on the floor.

"Yes I do," he said, smirking and knowing that this very much wound her up.

"Ugh." She gave an exasperated sigh. "You know, you're supposed to be an aristocratic pure-blood, not a filthy slob."

"I am not a filthy slob!" he protested, glaring angrily at her, "Do I look like a slob?" He waved one elegant hand towards his immaculate hair and clothes, knowing full well that he looked anything but.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grinned affectionately at him. "Fine," she conceded, giving him a jab in the stomach with one foot, "Unfortunately you know you're gorgeous."

He gave her a smug smile and tried to ignore the way those words made his heart flutter.

"Anyway," Isabelle continued with another jab, "I will admit that you aren't a slob, but you are an insufferable brat who doesn't know how to tidy up after himself."

He grumbled under his breath, grabbing hold of her feet and holding them very firmly in his lap where they couldn't jab him anymore.

"I'm the heir to a large pure-blood family fortune," he informed her sniffily, "I do not need to tidy up after myself."

"Excuse me," she said, equally sniffily, though her eyes were still shining with amusement, "I think you'll find that even though I'm technically a half blood I'm still the heiress to a large pure blood family fortune as well and I tidy up after myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a house-elf?"

"Of course we have a house-elf. That's no excuse to do nothing." She rolled her eyes as well. "Merlin, I pity the woman you end up marrying."

"Hey!" He was actually rather insulted at that and he scowled again. "Many women would count themselves lucky to be my wife."

Isabelle responded to that with a rather disbelieving laugh. "Maybe for a few days, until they realised how insufferable you really are," she said teasingly, taking advantage of the fact that he had let go of her feet to give him another jab. Draco glared at her.

"You've been living with me since September," he pointed out huffily.

"That's true. I think I must be out of my mind," she giggled, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him. "Maybe that's the qualification you should look for in a wife: insanity. Perhaps Marissa Yaxley is the perfect woman for you after all." She giggled some more and Draco found himself smirking just because it was so infectious.

"I wouldn't marry Marissa if she was the last pure-blood woman on earth," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest and doing his best to look petulant.

"It's not like you have a lot of choice," Isabelle pointed out, seeming to take delight in this, "If you want a proper pure-blood you might have to settle for insane anyway. Even Sadie Sandringham won't do, her family aren't one of the sacred twenty-eight."

Draco hissed through his teeth, rather surprised to hear her come out with this. "You've read the Pure Blood Directory?" he said, rather lamely.

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. "It's not like I own a copy," she huffed, "But of course I know about it. My family name is on the list and I know full well that Sandringham isn't. You do realise most of your so-called pure-blood friends are just pretending?"

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "My family are on the list," he declared, feeling that he needed to point this out. "And we still deserve to be there, unlike some of the families." Isabelle flinched at this, and he realised what he'd said a moment too late. To cover it up he added, "Besides I have no wish to marry Sadie anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"Hmm." Isabelle was now looking at him in amusement. "What about Pansy Parkinson?"

"Ugh no!" Draco knew he looked horrified and he swatted at Isabelle's feet just to emphasise the point. There were a few seconds where she tried to kick him in revenge and he tried to grab at her ankles to stop her, before he won and forced her feet back into his lap, grinning triumphantly at her.

"Fine." Isabelle actually stuck her tongue out at him, which he responded to with a condescending glare. "You're running out of options then aren't you?" She held up her fingers and began checking them off as she spoke. "Parkinson is out because Pansy's the only eligible female left, same with the Yaxleys because Marissa's the only one old enough. Presumably you aren't going to marry a Weasley so they're out. The Prewett, the Crouch and the Black lines have all ended. The only Lestrange left is your Aunt. The Notts, the Longbottoms and the Shacklebolts only have male heirs. You're down to sixteen families already and I'm pretty sure they don't all have females available."

"Eighteen," Draco said almost without thinking.

"What?"

"You eliminated ten of the twenty eight so that leaves eighteen." Seriously was her maths that bad? He gave her a look and added, "Or maybe seventeen since I'm one of the remaining families."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "No you prat," she said, grinning at him in amusement, "I'm the only female in the Fawley line so that means sixteen since I'm not a pure-blood."

"Whatever." He scowled again; not at all appreciative of being called a prat.

"Anyway, come to think of it it's fourteen because Ernie's the only Macmillan left of the right age and the Bulstrodes definitely aren't pure-blood anymore." She paused and then grinned mischievously. "I know you'll be devastated to hear you can't marry Millicent."

"Ugh!" Draco was sure he was going to be sick just at the thought of the possibility of marrying Millicent. "That's worse than Pansy!"

"Oh well," Isabelle was clearly trying not to laugh, "You could always go for one of the Carrow twins, if you can get them to forgive you for sleeping with both of them."

"Oh Merlin!" Draco groaned, "Isabelle can we stop talking about this now? I don't want to marry any of them!" Isabelle dissolved into giggles and he swatted at her feet again. "Anyway, what about you?" he pointed out, "Your dad wants you to marry a pure-blood doesn't he?"

"Oh well," she said lightly, clearly trying to keep a straight face, "That's ok. I can always marry Neville Longbottom. He won't mind that I'm a half blood."

Draco nearly choked, though he didn't know why the idea of her marrying Longbottom made his throat constrict like that. Isabelle obviously noticed his expression of horror because she laughed again.

"Oh don't worry, Neville is very nice, but I don't want to marry him. He's not my type."

Draco grinned and shook his head, trying not to let his relief show.

"Anyway," Isabelle continued, "Who says I'm going to listen to my dad? I'll marry whoever I want, whether they're pure-blooded or not."

"Of course you will," said Draco, poking her in the stomach this time and realising there was slightly more affection in his voice than he'd expected, "Because apparently you never listen to anything your father tells you to do anyway."

Isabelle tutted and rolled her eyes. "To be honest I think my dad would get over it as long as I didn't marry a muggle and I have no plans to do that since I don't know any apart from my family. But why are we talking about me? I thought we were trying to find you a wife who'd put up with your slovenly ways?"

"No we weren't!" he protested, giving her another jab, "And how do you know so much about everyone's blood status anyway?"

"Good memory," she said promptly, and Draco accepted this with a sigh, though he had a feeling it was more than that, since it didn't explain how she'd heard about it all in the first place. He rather suspected her father wouldn't be quite so forgiving about her husband's status as she expected. "Actually I've just remembered," she continued, "No more Gaunts, no eligible Ollivanders. You're down to eleven families now. I suppose you could marry a Greengrass, or an Abbott. There's a few to choose from there. I don't think any of them are insane though."

She smirked up at him, clearly still very much in the mood to wind him up about this. He huffed at her again and narrowed his eyes as she dissolved into rather childish giggles.

"Isabelle," he whined, starting to poke at her stomach again, "Stop it. I'm not marrying any of them. I don't want to."

"Shocking!" she exclaimed, giggling harder at his relentless jabs, "No little Malfoy heirs, what will you mother say?"

He stopped poking at her abruptly and sat upright, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Isabelle stopped giggling and there was silence as slow seconds ticked by.

"In the holidays my mother told me I should marry for love," he said quietly and deliberately. Even to his own ears the words sounded like they were coming from a long way away.

"Oh." Isabelle sounded confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"She said I should marry for love _above all else_," he added blankly.

"Oh."

"Isabelle?" he said quietly, griping her feet more tightly and still not looking at her.

"Hmm?" She made an encouraging noise to indicate he should continue, but when he didn't Draco felt her feet slip from under his hands and she sat up, positioning herself where she could look properly into his eyes.

"What's the matter, Draco?" she asked softly, and Draco focussed his eyes on hers, seeing the concern in their depths as she gently took his face in her hands.

"Isabelle," he whispered, swallowing hard and looking away again, "This is about more than sex isn't it?"

There was a hiss of indrawn breath and Draco refocused his eyes, searching her expression frantically as her grip on his jaw relaxed and he thought she was about to let go. This was it, he realised, the moment when this all fell apart and it turned out he'd made a complete fool of himself. He went to move away, but Isabelle's grip retightened and he stopped.

She shifted, leaning closer, her eyes holding his gaze as her hands slipped around to the back of his neck and then there was a single word, right before her lips met his.

"Definitely."

Draco kissed her back, softly, gently, and felt like the world had been made whole.

* * *

><p>After that kiss Draco had looked into Isabelle's eyes, bright with something new and unexpected, and unable to resist he had picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where they had unsurprisingly had sex. Afterwards Draco was actually more inclined to think that they had made love, words that he had never before applied to his sexual activities, but then they'd never been about more than sex before.<p>

Now it was morning he was lying in that pleasant haze between sleeping and wakefulness, knowing that the warm weight pressed against his chest was Isabelle and feeling extremely content with life. He cracked one eye open when Isabelle started squirming, and a moment later faintly anxious brown eyes appeared in his line of vision. He smiled and the anxiety disappeared. A pair of lips pressed softly against his.

The kiss was sweet and Draco savoured it, trying not to scowl in disappointment when Isabelle broke it sooner than he wanted.

"Do you want to get up?" she asked softly. He shook his head, giving in and letting the faint trace of a frown mare his features.

"Me neither," she said, obviously ignoring his expression, "Let's stay here all day."

Draco couldn't help but smile then and he reached up to brush her hair back from her face.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had sweetheart," he drawled before he lent forwards and kissed her more insistently on the mouth.

Sometime later Isabelle had actually got up to make them breakfast and Draco was surprised to find she wasn't too bad as a cook. _Not that she'd ever need to cook if I made her my wife,_ Draco thought and then cursed his treacherous brain. This was about more than sex, but was it about that?

He pushed the thought aside after breakfast and concentrated on the here and now. Here there was Isabelle and now there was plenty of time to kiss her and hold her and have a stupid little argument about whether he really had enjoyed her muggle books more than he wanted to admit. At some point during the day they moved to the sofa and of course there was more sex and more kissing and when Isabelle noticed that he was no longer using his own wand, just a tiny little discussion, which suggested that in future he might tell her more, about exactly what had happened to him over Easter.

They went back to bed quite early that evening and made love again. Draco thought that life couldn't get any better.

He was right.


	27. Battle

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I have to especially mention ArtRat for all your lovely comments that you left on so many of the chapters - thank you :)

This chapter was possibly my favourite to write, just because I enjoyed doing Draco's take on the events that happen here - I hope you like it too and I promise the next chapter will be up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Battle<strong>

They were awoken from their pleasant sleep by a loud, unrelenting banging on the door and a voice screaming Isabelle's name.

She awoke with a strangled cry, wrapped a blanket around her and stumbled to the door. Draco followed her out of bed more slowly, hearing her pull open the door to reveal a harassed looking Ravenclaw on the other side.

"Yvette? What is it?"

"Isabelle, we have to-" There was a pause and then, "Why are you _naked_?"

"What?! Never mind that. Why are you here? What's going on?"

Draco, now leaning against the doorframe of Isabelle's room wearing only his boxers, raised his eyebrows as the Ravenclaw's eyes shifted to him.

"Isabelle?" The girl sounded as if she was struggling to breathe as a look of comprehension swept over her face. Half a second later it was gone and she seized Isabelle by the shoulders. "Isabelle! You have to come right now. Harry Potter's here. And You-Know-Who. Professor McGonagall's told everyone to meet in the Great Hall. I think the castle's being evacuated. We're going to have to fight."

"What? You-Know-Who? Fight? What?!"

Draco didn't stay to hear the rest of the exchange because he really couldn't breathe. He stumbled blindly back into Isabelle's room and unthinkingly started pulling on his clothes as the frantic exchange continued outside. The Dark Lord couldn't be here, could he? But then McGonagall wouldn't rouse the whole school for nothing – she was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them.

Isabelle was back in her room now, frantically pulling on her own clothes, and neither of them said a word until they were standing by the door to the outside corridor, fully dressed, both breathing hard as if they had already fought the battle to come.

"Draco." Isabelle's voice was soft and clear, with none of the panic he might have expected, but then why did he expect it? That wasn't Isabelle. Isabelle took things as they came. Including him.

The realisation hit him hard and he hung his head in shame. He couldn't follow her to the Great Hall. He couldn't. If they were evacuating he couldn't go with them. If Harry was here he had to try and do something – anything to redeem his family.

"Draco." Her voice was louder, more insistent now and she had clutched at his hand. They had never held hands he realised, but they were doing so now, his fingers entwining automatically with hers as he gripped tightly and wished he never had to let go. "What are you going to do Draco?"

He shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes, because he really didn't know what he was going to do. What could he do? He felt Isabelle's hand slip from his and she turned away to open the door. Without thinking, he reached out for her and pulled her into his arms.

"Isabelle. Sweetheart." His voice didn't sound like his own. He sounded broken and on the verge of tears. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, burying his face in her hair and holding her more tightly still. She shifted, tilting her head up so she could look into his eyes. He forced himself too, because somewhere deep in his heart he knew this might be the last time he ever saw her.

"Stay alive," she whispered, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. His lungs constricted in his chest. The simple emotion in those words too much for him to take.

"You too," he murmured, holding her gaze and meaning it with all of his heart and soul.

He kissed her, trying to put everything he felt but couldn't say into the kiss. Trying to tell her how sorry he was for everything he had done, for everything he would do. They both pulled away at the same time and he released her from his arms, watching as she opened the door, gave him one last sad smile, and then was gone.

He slumped against the wall after she'd left and stayed there until the Dark Lord's voice echoed through the castle and he knew it was now or never.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how many hours later it was that he'd woken up with a bloodied nose next to the unconscious Death Eater who had been trying to kill him until someone – Potter probably – had come along and stunned the man, and then broken his nose for good measure.<p>

He groaned and sat upright, feeling it carefully and wondering if he dared to try and fix it with the wand he could see lying next to him. It was obviously the Death Eater's wand. He picked it up, gripped it experimentally and found that he really didn't want to try it.

Instead he bound the hands and feet of the unconscious man and gave the same treatment to the very next Death Eater who came flying down the corridor. He didn't particularly know why he did it, but he was fucking sick of all this shit.

There were shouts and screams and bangs echoing down the corridors, coming from the direction of the Great Hall and Draco scrambled to his feet and set off in the direction of the noises. He tried to sort out his thoughts as he went, but everything was too jumbled. Crabbe was dead. Crabbe had been stupid and idiotic, but he had been around ever since Draco could remember, and now he never would be again. He probably wasn't the only one who had lost their life that night.

Isabelle.

His parents.

Draco forced himself to keep breathing and to keep moving even though his legs threatened to collapse at the thought of any one of them dead.

He entered the Great Hall, swept his eyes over the chaos of the battle within and then was engulfed in an embrace so tight that it took him sometime to realise that it was his mother… and yes, even his father, encircling them both protectively as a piece of the wall above their heads was shattered by a stray curse.

"Mother!" He tried to push her away, only succeeding when she saw his nose and with a cry of horror clutched at his face with one hand and snatched the wand he was holding. She probably didn't even realise it wasn't hers he thought dully as she cast the healing spell and then to Draco's relief followed it with one that cleansed his face of the dried blood stuck there. This was a battle scene, but they were Malfoys after all.

"What's happening?" he gasped, trying to push her away for a second time as she embraced him again, now openly weeping down his neck. He was relieved she was alive, that both his parents were alive, but there was someone else he very much wanted to be alive and he hadn't seen her in his initial scan of the hall. He knew she'd be here – there was no way Isabelle would have left instead of staying to fight.

"Mother please! What's going on?"

"Harry. Harry's alive," she babbled, which seemed an unnecessary thing to say to Draco because of course the git was still alive. That's how things went. Shit happened and somehow Potter survived. "Mother!" he tried again, but then he was distracted because even his father looked surprised at his mother's ramblings and he had gripped her arm so tightly Draco could see his knuckles turning white.

"Narcissa, what do you mean?" His father's voice was harsh and rough, filled with some unidentifiable emotion.

"He's alive Lucius! I felt his heartbeat!"

"You lied to the Dark Lord?"

Draco blinked in shock as his mother nodded, though he had little clue what either of them were talking about.

"Mother!" he tried again, "What are we doing?" Because they were just standing there, the three of them, as the battle raged around them. A battle that Draco saw with relief the Death Eaters seemed to be losing, though he could see him, the Dark Lord, still very much alive and battling furiously in the middle of the Hall. Surely though, surely, once the last of his defenders was gone he would be easily overwhelmed? Surely this horrible, waking nightmare would soon be over? And then…

Then what? Isabelle filled his vision of the future, but he knew it was a fantasy. She was a half-blood, and even with the Dark Lord gone it was doubtful she would ever be more than just a fantasy. With the Dark Lord gone it was very probable that he'd be arrested anyway.

He snapped his attention back to the present. Weasley's mother was battling his aunt and Draco glanced at his mother's face. That was her sister. Draco half expected her to go to her aid, but her lips were pressed tightly together and she simply stood and watched, her face paler than Draco had ever seen it, and when the moment came, as Draco inevitably knew it would, where his aunt in her arrogance made a mistake and paid the ultimate price his mother simply hung her head. Draco watched as the tears fell from her eyes and he desperately wanted to comfort her, but there was no need, because he saw his father reach out and take her hand and Draco was reminded of his mother's words, which seemed to belong to a different life,_ "We married because we loved each other."_

It was not over though because suddenly Potter was very much there, and everyone except Draco seemed to be surprised to see him alive. He had the brief, frustrating feeling that he'd missed something important, but then there was no chance to think because everyone in the Hall, himself included, was hanging on to Potter's every word.

There was some talk about love and Dumbledore and then, startlingly, out of nowhere the revelation that Snape had not been loyal to the Dark Lord at all. He had loved Potter's mother. Snape had been in love with a Mudblood!

Draco bit his lip, as the word treacherously stole across his thoughts out of habit. He hated that word now. It seemed to belong to another version of himself.

He felt a hand gripping his and glanced down to see it was his mothers.

"Severus," she murmured, to herself, "Severus loved Lily Potter." He glanced across at his mother's face and realised that she was not talking to herself as he had though, but him, a curious look in her blue eyes. He wrenched his own away, unable to deal with thinking about anything to do with love right now. Instead he focussed back on Potter, now revealing information about the Elder Wand, his words ultimately tumbling to a conclusion that had half formed itself in Draco's mind even before Harry said the words. He had disarmed Dumbledore. He had been the master of the Elder Wand, but now…

He felt his mother grip his hand tighter and he whispered, "It's Potter. It's him," just before Harry revealed himself as the wand's new master. There was one brief wonderful moment when Draco knew… knew with absolutely certainty that this was it. That everything was over.

Then the curse was cast, the Dark Lord fell and Draco sank to his knees as the cheers broke out around him.

* * *

><p>It was later, much later that Draco sat huddled with his parents at the end of the Slytherin house table, completely ignored by everyone around them, which was, Draco thought, the best they could hope for for now. His mother still had her arm around him, and his father, surprisingly had his arm around his mother in a display of affection that Draco would never have expected of him. His father had listened in thin lipped disapproval to his mother's tale of exactly what she had done to save Harry out in the Forest and then Draco had confessed, the words spilling from his tongue before he could stop them, that he had known, from the moment he'd laid eyes on him, that it was Potter who'd been at the Manor over Easter.<p>

Beyond the disapproval though was weary resignation, resignation that Draco thought probably meant he didn't disapprove quite so much as his expression suggested.

Now though Draco was tired, beyond anything he had felt before. And he still hadn't seen Isabelle. He had only managed to confirm, by walking rapidly along the rows of the dead, his head well down and half expecting to be driven away if he was caught, that she was not among those whose bodies had been recovered. He did however, recognise a few others: Lavender Brown, a sixth year Gryffindor who'd worshipped Potter, Professor Lupin, Yvette – the girl who'd discovered their secret only hours before. He wondered vaguely if she'd taken it to the grave and his heart ached for Isabelle who was probably hurting at her death.

If she was still alive herself.

Draco knew she might still be out there, lying somewhere undiscovered, but though a few more dead and wounded had been brought to the Hall since the Dark Lord's defeat, including the two Death Eaters Draco had tied up earlier, there had been very few. Draco hoped this meant that she was alive. He wondered if she had evacuated after all, but he didn't really believe it was likely.

He stood suddenly, startling his mother, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Where are you going?" His father's voice had the same harsh tone it had earlier.

"I'm tired," he said vaguely, "I need to sleep."

"We should go home." His father looked as if he was about to stand, but Draco shook his head. Home was the last place he wanted to go right now.

"No," he said quickly, "I need to… I need…" His eyes were wandering the Hall desperately, as they had done intermittently for the past few hours, but it was difficult to identify anyone in the crowd and Draco had no more luck than he had before.

"You need to what?" His father's voice was now sharp and edged with suspicion.

"I need to go," was all Draco could manage and his father seemed about to object, but his mother placed a restraining hand on his arm and took Draco's hand in her other.

"Go," she said, giving him a look that made Draco want to weep with relief. He didn't, instead he turned and fled to the fourth floor.

He didn't know why he had come here, but he had not been lying when he said he was tired and that he needed to sleep. He had also had a sliver of hope that Isabelle might somehow be there, curled up on the sofa as she so often had been. Of course she was not and Draco flicked the wards into place, flung himself down onto the sofa and sobbed as he had not done since sixth year, crying out all the hurt and the anguish and the anxiety, until eventually he was sobbing in sheer relief that the whole thing was over, because even with the threat of Azkaban hanging over him he knew that things were better this way.

Only when his tears finally ran dry did he move, divesting himself of his blood and soot stained robes, removing his shoes and socks as well before going to retrieve a blanket off Isabelle's bed. He didn't want to sleep in it without her, but he wanted the comfort of her scent right now and without her here this was all he had.

He curled up on the sofa, drawing the blanket over his head till he was completely wrapped in Ravenclaw blue, completely wrapped up in her. His heart ached for her and there was still a weight in the pit of his stomach that had not been relieved by the crying. Where was she? Was she even alive?

Exhausted he dropped into a deep sleep.


	28. Goodbye

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially for the last chapter. , I'm glad this is the Draco you've been waiting to read, I hope the ending doesn't disappoint!

This is technically the last chapter - but fear not, there is an epilogue. You'll see why it had to be an epilogue rather than just a another chapter when you read it, but I promise it's worth it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Goodbye<strong>

Hours later he woke because someone was shaking his shoulder, someone who said his name with a very familiar voice.

Isabelle.

He yanked the blanket off his head and opened his eyes to see the one sight he had been waiting to see ever since the Dark Lord had been defeated.

"Isabelle." He breathed the word in a whisper, reaching out to touch her cheek, smiling in wonder as she smiled down at him, tears running steadily down her cheeks.

"I hoped you'd be here," she whispered.

"Where have you been?" He swallowed hard and tried to make his voice sound less like his throat was raw from crying. "I looked for you."

"I didn't know you were still in the castle," she said softly, stroking at his hair, "We all went back to Ravenclaw Tower to sleep after… you know. I didn't want to come here, not after what happened, but then… then I came back down and saw your parents in the Great Hall and I knew you must be somewhere so I came to find you."

"Isabelle." Tears were threatening to fall again, but Isabelle brushed his hand away from her face and stood, divesting herself of robes, shoes and socks before crawling under the blanket with him. It was admittedly a bit of a squash for them both to lie on the sofa, but Draco pulled her round so she was half lying on his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her so they were pressed together as close as they could get.

He kissed her gently and gave a contented sigh as they both let sleep take them.

* * *

><p>"You know, I was thinking about what Harry said back there and I've realised something." They were sitting on the sofa eating the sandwiches that Isabelle had made after their long and pleasant sleep together. Draco raised his eyebrows at her to continue as he finished his last bite and leaned back on the sofa contentedly.<p>

"I've been fucking the man who owned the most powerful wand in the world."

There was a laugh, which Draco realised was his own and then Isabelle was giggling too, setting aside her sandwich in favour of wrapping her arms around him and arranging herself on his lap. He looped his arms around her waist and sobered up, looking at her more seriously and knowing that though this might not be the time to say everything, there were some things that needed to be said.

"Isabelle," he began, stopping in confusion when she simply shook her head.

"Draco," she whispered, "You don't apologise ever, don't start now."

"Who said I was going to apologise?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he caved in, because he had been about to, though he hadn't actually thought about exactly what he was going to say, nor decided exactly what he was apologising for. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, and Isabelle looked satisfied, switching her attention to his still rather sooty hair and starting to play with the strands that were falling over his eyes, "But you can't stop me from telling you that I meant what I said before."

"Meant what?" Her voice was quiet and she dropped her hand down to his shoulder, rubbing her thumb lightly over his neck.

"Do you still want this, Isabelle?" he asked, in lieu of a proper answer. He gestured vaguely with his hand, hoping she would know what he meant, "Because I do. And I don't mean just sex." Her eyes widened.

"I'm a half-blood," she whispered, her eyes searching Draco's face as if hoping to see something there. Draco didn't know what she was searching for so all he could do was look at her steadily and hope that she saw the right things. "Do you even care?"

"No." He shook his head stubbornly, but then paused. "Yes." He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"All right." She breathed the words on the edge of hearing and nudged his jaw until he knew he'd be looking straight at her if he just raised his eyes to her face. "We can try, Draco. Maybe that's enough for now."

He did lift his eyes then, and saw hers burning with an intensity that surprised even him.

"Your father…" he said cautiously.

"I won't tell him if you don't." She tilted her head to the side. "In fact I won't tell anyone and neither will you. Let's just… let's just see what happens shall we?" He nodded because in the face of that burning stare and her acceptance of everything that was him he could do little else. Instead of answering he pressed his lips to hers and felt her respond instantly, some of that intensity surging into the kiss as she gripped his face and kissed him more deeply than he had ever thought possible.

When the kiss ended he leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"You're too good for me sweetheart," he murmured, "I don't understand why you're here."

To his surprise Isabelle actually looked amused when she pulled back, the hint of a smirk playing around her lips.

"Draco, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught yet," she said flippantly, "And now I think we are both in serious need of a shower."

She smirked properly then and Draco smirked back, because a shower sounded pretty good to him right now.

* * *

><p>They shouldn't really have done it, Draco reflected, when they were making their way back downstairs some time later, clean and wearing fresh clothes. Fucking in the shower, something which had been everything and more than Draco had fantasised, whilst four floors below people mourned for their loved ones and tried to sort out the mess that the battle had caused, probably wasn't right in retrospect, but then this was what they did. This was how they dealt with everything. Have sex and then bicker about something stupid.<p>

They were doing it now, though Isabelle's eyes were shining with affection whenever they looked at him, and he knew his were too because the world had been made whole again and he felt like he was walking on air.

"That's really not the point," he told her, continuing their argument as they made their way across the Entrance Hall. "If I can work out that the answer is 'a circle has no beginning' then anyone can know it and therefore anyone can get in."

"But not everyone would know it, Draco," Isabelle pointed out, "Only people with enough brains to be worthy of Ravenclaw could work it out."

"I worked it out."

"Maybe you should be in Ravenclaw then."

Draco made a noise of exasperation at what he felt was Isabelle's complete failure to see his point and opened his mouth to reply as they entered the Great Hall.

"Isabelle!" The voice was filled with relief and a moment later Isabelle's father swept her into his arms. Draco blinked stupidly at them for a moment and then realised that his own parents were also approaching, with thankfully a lot more reserve than Mr Fawley was showing.

"Hello, Draco." His mother's voice was back to her usual cold, calm tones, though when he looked at her Draco could see something beyond that in her eyes. "I was just telling Mr Fawley here that I was sure you would both turn up safe and well."

"Dad!" Isabelle was trying to disentangle herself from her father's embrace, something which she only managed when the man released her to glare at Draco and his family. Draco however, was distracted by the scene beyond the doorway. Most of the Great Hall was now empty, with the bodies removed and only a few people still milling around.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked in surprise. Beyond the walls he could see that it was daylight again.

"We haven't seen you since you disappeared yesterday." His mother smiled softly. "Your father wanted to look for you, but I told him we had better let you sleep." Draco felt it was clear from her expression that she knew he hadn't been asleep the entire time.

"Isabelle where have you been?" Mr Fawley said, clutching at his daughter's shoulders and looking frantic, "I've been worried sick! Your friends said you'd slept in the Tower but no one knew where you'd gone after that. Where have you been?"

"I went back to my room," Isabelle said with a shrug. "I wanted a change of clothes."

"We knocked on the door!" he said, now shooting some very suspicious looks at Draco.

"I was asleep," Isabelle said with a grimace, glancing nervously at Draco's parents. His mother looked calm, but Draco noticed a slight tightening of his father's lips.

"We couldn't get in. What if you'd been injured?"

"I'm not injured dad," Isabelle said in exasperation "And the room's warded. What did you expect? I don't want people bursting in when I'm naked!"

This seemed to snap her father out of his obvious panic over his daughter's well being. Draco saw something shift behind his eyes and he gave Draco a now murderous glance.

"You should be in your bedroom when you're naked young lady!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, dad!" Isabelle yanked herself out of his grasp and folded her arms, eyes flashing with anger.

"What were you doing?" Mr Fawley asked again, stepping back and folding his own arms as he looked at his wayward daughter.

"Eating a fucking sandwich!" Draco blinked in surprise, because Isabelle was the last person he'd ever expected would curse at her father.

"Don't use that language with me, young lady!" With his daughter responding by looking suitably contrite he rounded on Draco, "What were you doing in there?" he demanded abruptly.

What the hell? Draco was not at all willing to be treated like some naughty schoolboy by this man, even if he was Isabelle's father. He drew himself up and pinned the man another of his imperious glares.

"Sleeping," he said coldly, "Having a shower, eating a fucking sandwich as well if you must know, though I fail to see what business it is of yours."

"What were you doing with my daughter?" he snapped.

"I've told you," he said smoothly, "Eating sandwiches."

"And?"

"And?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "Answering her common room riddles I suppose. I'm really not sure why this is relevant."

"He's very good at them," Isabelle said, somewhat lamely, as if she thought this might help.

Draco was rather relieved when his mother interrupted. Her cool voice cutting across the conversation and leaving no room for anyone else to speak.

"Fascinating as this is, Mr Fawley I'm afraid my son has a pressing engagement elsewhere."

"Oh yes." Mr Fawley's lip curled into a sneer as a man in an Auror's uniform stepped forwards and for the first time Draco noticed that both his parents' hands were bound.

"Please show me your left forearm," said the Auror. He was holding his wand casually by his side Draco noticed, but there was very definitely the suggestion that it could be held elsewhere if Draco didn't obey immediately. He met his mother's eye briefly and saw her slight nod before he lifted his arm and dragged back his left sleeve, reluctantly exposing what he and Isabelle had already examined during their rather long shower. The mark had disappeared, leaving behind only a thin, white scar running the length of his inside forearm. To say he'd been relieved when he'd found out it was gone would be an understatement.

The Auror examined the scar, nodded towards his colleagues and then raised his wand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am arresting you on suspicion of being a Death Eater and taking part in Death Eater activities, including but not limited to: accepting the Mark; being complicit in the death of Albus Dumbledore; sheltering the man known as Voldemort in your home; and any other such charges as may come to light. You will now be taken into custody at the Ministry where you will await trial. Please raise your wrists and do not attempt to reach for your wand."

"What?" You can't-" Isabelle began, but Draco silenced her with a shake of his head and gave her a rueful smile as he raised his wrists and allowed them to be bound.

"But you can't just-" Isabelle started again as the Aurors gestured for him to join his family. He did so, standing besides his mother and turning back to look into Isabelle's brown eyes, alight with that fierce fire he had seen so often, the one that blazed with intensity and somehow made the world a better place. She looked angry on his behalf and that lifted his heart enough for him to face his fate with more than his usual courage.

The Auror took his arm ready to apparate him and his family away, but he didn't look round. He held Isabelle's gaze until the last possible moment, wanting to remember how she looked right now as he mouthed, "Bye, sweetheart," and then felt the tug as they apparated away.

He realised as he went that he probably cared for her enough to let her go.


	29. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: **So this is the epilogue and the final part of the story. It's from Isabelle's POV and I hope it provides the closure the story needs! If you're interested in reading more of my Draco stories then I have _Frozen_ and _Seduction_, both of which are complete. I'm also going to start posting a new story called _Who You Are_.

Delilah94: Thank you so much for your kind words, they really mean a lot :) As for _Seeing Differently_, I have actually written an ending to it, so as soon as I've written the middle part I will actually update it!

I'd just like to finish my notes by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far or who might review in the future. Every review means so much to me! Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite or followed the story, or just simply read along and enjoyed it.

I hope you all enjoy the ending :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Isabelle sighed as she scanned the article in the Daily Prophet, wondering why they let them print shit like this. Still, she supposed that was the point really – that people were free to print what they liked, and that included printing shit like this.

She turned her attention to the list of names at the bottom and scanned it thoughtfully. The article was bemoaning the lack of true pure-blood families still left and Isabelle supposed they had a point. The list was a lot shorter than the Sacred 28 that her dad had made her learn when she was younger.

The Weasleys were still there she noticed, thanks she supposed to Bill's marriage to Fleur because apparently part-veela was much more acceptable in pure-blood terms than part-Muggle. There was her maiden name as well, the Fawleys still had pureblood heirs thanks to her male cousins, who had respectively married an Abbott and a Greengrass and kept the purity of the line going. Of course, her new surname was conspicuous by its absence. Though his family name continued in their children, her husband was the last pure-blood in that particular line.

She refolded the paper and tossed it to one side, glancing at the family photograph sat on the mantelpiece. There was another pure-blood tradition they'd decided to ignore. What was the point in stopping at one healthy heir to carry on the family name? They'd filled their house and their lives with children, and given the amount of sex they had it was amazing that only the third one of the five had been an accident. A very much loved accident, but an accident nonetheless.

Isabelle smiled at the waving figures in the photograph and sat down on the sofa to wait. The eldest two were at Hogwarts already and Kiera and her husband had been more than willing to take the other three off their hands for the night.

Today was her husband's birthday. It was her birthday as well actually, something which had rather pleased Isabelle when she'd found out because it at least meant that he could never forget it. She grinned to herself in the flickering firelight of the drawing room as she thought about this. Sometimes things like that happened outside stories.

There was something she always did on his birthday; something that she knew would bring him home at a reasonable time tonight from his job at the Firebolt Manufacturers. It was coming up to the Quidditch World Cup and they were all working overtime to make sure the new Supremes were ready in time, but tonight, she knew, he would not be late. It was a tradition they had started a long time ago, back when they were still at Hogwarts.

Isabelle smoothed down her knee length, sapphire blue dress, feeling the lace of her underwear underneath. She'd once told him she'd wear nice underwear again for him on his birthday, and though she hadn't kept her promise that year she'd kept it every year since. She did it at other times too, because otherwise it would have been boring, but their shared birthday was the one time he always knew it was going to happen.

* * *

><p>She smiled to herself and let her eyes drop closed as she remembered the time she and Draco had shared at Hogwarts, Things had not been easy after the battle, in fact Isabelle had gone home with her father and spent a torturous month imagining what terrible fate might befall Draco. Azkaban, Dementors, the Kiss. She knew the last was unlikely, but the fear of it kept her awake at night anyway.<p>

Then she had attended his trial without letting her father know. She had sat in the viewing box and watched as he had been led in, pale and gaunt, but still holding himself erect, with his eyes looking straight ahead. He was still the Malfoy heir and he was still not going to show weakness in this moment, though Isabelle, with her intimate knowledge of him, could see the glazed look in his eyes that suggested he was keeping this act up only by pretending he was somewhere other than here.

She'd felt inexplicably proud of him in that moment, just because he was Draco.

The charges had been read. A damning series of accusations which had Draco gripping the sides of his chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white, though he didn't let his head drop once. He gazed sightlessly at the walls of the chamber, whilst behind him Isabelle felt herself falling apart. She had always known that she was sleeping with the enemy, with someone who was essentially _not good_, but he had never been so to her. This was a stark reminder of what he really had been.

Then to everyone's surprise Harry Potter had taken to the stand and defended his old schoolboy nemesis and it was only then that Draco let his head drop, as if the idea that he deserved this defence was too much for him to take. Or perhaps it was just that he didn't like being indebted to someone he felt such animosity towards. Isabelle didn't know, but when she had heard the real story of what he had endured over the Easter holidays she had felt vaguely ashamed for crying about her sister, who had ultimately been merely forced to take a holiday somewhere sunny for a few weeks.

After the trial, when the decision was taken to acquit him and he was told he would be released Draco had finally looked around the courtroom as he had risen from his chair. He had met her eyes for one brief moment and for the first time he had looked truly and genuinely stricken. A look that was quickly hidden behind a defiant glare.

He didn't want her there. Isabelle had left the courtroom and returned home and spent the summer trying to work out exactly how she felt about Draco, about his life, and about her own life.

She had been no closer to an answer when she had received the surprising news that since she was returning to Hogwarts she would be continuing her Head Girl duties next year. She had expected to be replaced by Hermione Granger, but though the witch was also returning, it seemed that Professor McGonagall had decided to let Isabelle retain her title. Draco of course was no longer Head Boy. The letter had told her that honour had gone, not to Harry Potter as she had also expected, but to Neville Longbottom. Isabelle was pleased and so was her father, who had spent the rest of the holiday dropping hints about how eligible Neville was and what a hero he had turned out to be.

Isabelle had never wanted to marry a hero.

She had returned to Hogwarts in September, to the familiarity of the rooms, which were comforting, but filled with memories of Draco that she really didn't want replaced by Neville. Not that he wasn't easy to live with and easy to get along with. They had fallen into an uncomplicated friendship and much to Isabelle's relief he had started dating Hannah Abbott, though it didn't stop the jealous looks that Draco pinned them with whenever he saw them together.

She still hadn't spoken to him. She didn't know what to say.

He hadn't spoken to her either, though Isabelle caught him staring at her fairly often, with a longing look that suggested he wanted to but that he didn't know what to say either. The situation continued for a month until she was summoned to Professor McGonagall's office and told that her father had been attacked. He had got involved in an altercation between some who still espoused Voldemort's views and some muggle born wizards. Insults and curses had been hurled and when her father had stepped in he'd been hit with a vicious hex that he had barely survived. He was in St Mungo's.

Isabelle had received the news calmly, because she had been numb with shock and only after she'd been sent to her room to pack some clothes had she collapsed on the floor in their living area and sobbed.

Neville had found her and tried to comfort her, tried to ask what was wrong, but her mind was blank and her mouth could form no words and she was sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. In the end something inside her had snapped and she'd clutched at Neville's robes and babbled, "Get Draco, get him now. Please, get Draco," until with eyes filled with fear Neville had found himself with no choice but to obey her request and a few minutes later Draco had been there, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close and soothing her in the way that only Draco could.

He'd helped her pack, held her in his arms, sworn Neville to secrecy and taken her to Professor McGonagall's office, with the promise that when she came back if she wanted him he would be there.

Of course she had wanted him and when three days later her father was on the road to recovery and she'd returned to school, mostly at his insistence, Draco had knocked tentatively on their door and she'd pulled him into her bedroom and they'd lost themselves in each other for more hours than either of them could count.

Neville to his credit had kept their secret faithfully. Years later Isabelle had asked him why and he'd told her that it was because, when he'd accosted a third year Slytherin, ordered them to summon Malfoy from the Slytherin Common Room and been faced with Draco, sneering slightly at him and regarding him with intense dislike he nearly hadn't told him, because he'd wondered what good it would do.

But then he'd remembered her face and he'd blurted out,

"_Isabelle asked me to get you, something's wrong with her."_

And the expression on Draco's face as he'd processed the words and the way he had simply turned and run to her rooms without needing any further explanation had made Neville realise that Draco wasn't completely incapable of love.

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

It was something that neither of them had mentioned for many months. Isabelle had known how she felt, but she knew Draco didn't know how he felt. He spent most of his time in her bed, or curled up with her on the couch, or doing his homework at her desk, or just hanging around their rooms, talking and reading and generally making a nuisance of himself, but she knew he hadn't admitted to himself that he was in love with her. She was still a half-blood. In his head he was still supposed to marry a nice, suitable, pure-blood girl.

It had made things difficult because despite everything Draco was one of the few handsome pure-blood heirs around and there were many pure-blood girls who were more than willing to overlook his family's shattered reputation for the chance to marry someone like him. The most persistent of his pursuers had been Astoria Greengrass.

What had annoyed Isabelle the most about her was that she practically followed him around like an adoring puppy, flirting and smiling and touching his arm and laughing far too loudly when he said something even half amusing. And Draco, being Draco, had almost encouraged it and had actually flirted back with her sometimes, until one day, when she'd seen Astoria leaning a bit too close to Draco as they came up from the dungeons she'd seen red. She'd forgotten she was Head Girl, forgotten she had a wand, forgotten that she was supposed to be discrete and had physically flung herself at Astoria, slapping her, pulling her hair and generally behaving like a stupid teenage girl in a stupid girly fight until finally she'd pushed Astoria so hard the girl had fallen down the dungeon steps and had broken her wrist.

Afterwards Isabelle hadn't been sorry.

What she had done though was wail at Professor Flitwick that the girl had been trying to steal her boyfriend, without actually saying who the boyfriend was, and because no one would ever suspect it was Draco she'd got away with it, albeit with a series of detentions, a letter to her father and the very real threat of having her position as Head Girl rescinded.

She had also sworn that she would never speak to Draco again, which had lasted all of three hours until he had come banging on the door of her room demanding to be let in. He'd come to say sorry and she'd let him this time, because whist she would not ask him to apologise for being himself now anymore than she had done after the battle, she did need him to apologise for this which had been nothing more than him being an idiotic prat who couldn't decide whether he loved her or not. His apology had been slightly overwhelming. He'd all but begged for forgiveness and he'd very nearly cried and it had struck Isabelle for the first time exactly how much she meant to him and how much he loved her, even if a part of him was still rebelling against it.

She'd forgiven him, because he was Draco and he was hers.

A few weeks after that she'd told him they needed to let people know they were friends or at least that they were close acquaintances because it suddenly became very important to her that they find out if their relationship actually existed out in the real world.

As eighth years who didn't technically need to be there they had more privileges than the other years so they visited Hogsmeade together several times, but it had been difficult because they _were_ more than friends and it was very difficult to remember to be _just_ friends, until one day Isabelle had pulled Draco down a deserted alleyway in Hogsmeade and apparated them away. Draco had been rather stunned by that, but who was going to catch them?

"I told you Draco, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught," she'd teased, and taken him to a muggle restaurant for lunch where no one would give a shit who they were. It had been one of several outings, including one just after Christmas where they had wandered hand in hand along the promenade at Blackpool, Draco fascinated by the ostentatious habits of muggles, Isabelle just enjoying the wind whipping through her hair, until they'd stopped and gazed out to sea, and Draco had kissed her and she'd known in that moment that their relationship was something that was built to last.

Years later Draco had admitted to her that this had been the moment when he'd really and truly accepted that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

Six months later he'd been the one to apparate them back there, but this time when they'd arrived he'd shot a calculated glance at the top of the tower that dominated the skyline and then apparated them again. They'd landed perfectly on one of the platforms, far higher than the safe, enclosed, muggle viewing platform below, and they been buffeted by the wind and standing on a piece of metal far too small for Isabelle's liking. She'd screamed, grabbed hold of him and yelled at him that she hated him.

He'd grinned and said, "Yes I know you do sweetheart, but you will marry me won't you?"

The words had taken a moment to sink in and then she'd laughed and clutched at him tighter as another gust of wind buffeted them and she'd been sure she was about to fall to her death, but she'd said yes and kissed him, because the whole thing was so very Draco that she really shouldn't have expected anything less.

He'd apparated them away to a beach she didn't recognise, one much nicer than Blackpool and they'd bought ice cream and he'd given her a ring and nuzzled her hair and held her like he never wanted to let go and it had been the happiest day of Isabelle's life.

Of course, she'd had to hide the ring once she was back at school, at least until they'd told their parents. It had been difficult. In the end Isabelle had confided in a very shocked Professor McGonagall, because there were times when you needed a woman rather than your own head of house, however old that woman might be. Her solution had been to write to his parents and her father and instruct them to come to the school for a meeting.

They had entered the Head's Office to find her father and only his mother sitting opposite Professor McGonagall, her own father looking confused, but his mother looking merely calm, though her lips had tightened slightly when Isabelle had entered with Draco.

"I know why I'm here," she'd said, before anyone could say a word, "I think my son knows I am not entirely ignorant of the situation. I merely repeat the words I said to him some time ago. _So be it._ I insisted his father stay away today. I have done my best to hint at what was coming, but he will still be… disappointed."

The speech had resulted in three surprised faces, though her own father had merely demanded angrily to know what was going on. In response Isabelle found she had no words, so she had simply taken her hands from behind her back and joined hands with Draco whilst extending her other towards her father and showing him the band of delicately entwined white-gold strands, with three tiny sapphires nestled within the twist.

He had fortunately been lost for words long enough for Professor McGonagall to say her piece about how though it was a surprise to everyone that did not necessarily make it a bad thing and that the war had been fought to bring people together and that the fact that Draco wanted to marry her in the first place just showed that he no longer believed in the pure-blood ideals which he had before and several other things besides.

Narcissa's lips had gone even thinner and whiter at the speech, because you couldn't change people in a day, but her father had at least calmed down for long enough to concede that he would accept it for now and that he would speak to her further when she came home for the summer.

Unfortunately his idea of speaking to her had been to try to talk her out of it, and not even the fact that Draco was most definitely a pure-blood could persuade him that their marriage would work. He had been trying to protect her, but Isabelle had been tired of being protected and eventually she had fled to her mother's just to get away and to find the one parent who was going to accept this marriage at face value.

Her muggle mother, with no concept of who Draco was or who his family were had accepted him with open arms, seeing nothing but a handsome young man who clearly adored her daughter, made her very happy, and wanted to marry her. With Draco's father still even less convinced about the whole thing than Isabelle's, Draco had actually spent several weeks staying at her mother's with her, which had been interesting to say the least because Draco was so hopelessly lost even just in a muggle household that Isabelle had actually been worried for a while that he would leave her.

Afterwards he had confessed that though he had found it hard, it had actually been nice to be with a family who worked so differently from his own and who actually seemed to like him for being him. Even Kiera liked him, being too young really to be worried about his family's history and also being able to claim that she'd known all along, because after all she'd heard him call her sweetheart a long time before.

Things had gradually got better. Eventually her father had realised that it was going to happen whether he liked it or not and he had actually consented to meet Draco, and once Draco had met him a few times and once he'd managed to stop acting like the haughty heir to the Malfoy fortune they had – not exactly got along, but at least been flexible enough to see the good side of each other. It had been all Isabelle could ask for at the time. Genuine respect and regard had come years later after several of their children had been born.

To her relief the new truce between the two men in her life had meant that her dad had been the one to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, and though Draco's father had stayed away, and though Isabelle knew that had hurt Draco a little, his mother had been there and she had cried, as mothers tend to do at these things, because she had been genuinely happy her son was marrying someone he loved.

When she had seen Draco's face in that first moment he'd turned to look at her as she appeared in her simple, white wedding dress, Isabelle had known all over again that she had definitely made the right decision. They had joined hands and joined their lives and Isabelle had found a new happiest day of her life.

After the wedding Draco's mother had insisted that his father turn the manor over to Draco and the two had renovated it, making it much more comfortable and welcoming, and then they had filled it with children. Ultimately it had been the children who had brought the family together at last, with Draco's father finally consenting to meet the woman who had borne the heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. Little Scorpius had been only a few weeks old, but he had brought the family back together and Narcissa had sobbed again, and Draco had clutched Isabelle's hand so hard it hurt, and Lucius had held his grandson and been unable to help his smile of pleasure.

Not a pure-blood, but his blood and that had finally been enough.

* * *

><p>Isabelle blinked, brought back from her memories by the sudden flaring of the fire and the disembodied voice that announced visitors inter-toning "Draco Malfoy" before the wards on the fire split and allowed him through automatically.<p>

She stood, grinning happily as he stepped from the fireplace and brushed invisible soot from his clothes before he grinned back and swept her into his arms.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he said, though he'd already said it this morning and she rolled her eyes at him and kissed him thoroughly before he pulled away to look at her. "You are very beautiful," he told her softly, sending a shudder down her spine as he gazed at her intently with those soft, grey eyes, "When do I get to see exactly what you're wearing under this dress?" There was that smirk, the one which she never tired of seeing even now, and he ran his hands down her body until he was able to lift her dress and run his hands up her thighs, feeling the tops of the stockings she was wearing and continuing up to the lacy knickers, running a questing finger over the warmth between her legs before she knocked his hands away with a sound of exasperation.

"Draco Malfoy, hands off," she told him, smirking up at him as he frowned petulantly, "No playing till after dinner."

"But Isabelle," he whined, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to her neck, "I want to play now."

"Brat!" She slapped his shoulder lightly. "Go get changed or we'll be late."

He grumbled under his breath, but did release her, heading off to shower and change, leaving her alone in the drawing room. She sank down into the sofa again shaking her head. Being married to Draco Malfoy was both thrilling and frustrating in equal measure, but she wouldn't change anything about him for the world.

He returned sometime later looking immaculate as always, though Isabelle suspected that the transformation involved a trail of mess for the house-elves to tidy whilst they were out. She'd never quite managed to get him out of that habit, though she very much suspected he did it just to wind her up and give them something to bicker about.

She wasn't going to bicker about it right now though because as always he was gorgeous, a vision of perfection with porcelain pale skin and white blonde hair and too light grey eyes that should have all looked unhealthy but that somehow didn't. She slipped her arms around his waist as she stood up, relishing his lean frame, with just the faintest hint of muscular strength maintained mostly through his flying, that stopped him from being completely skinny. He was perfect and he was smiling at her in a very knowing way.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, pulling away a little to try and work out exactly what was up.

"I'm very glad you wore that dress tonight," he told her thoughtfully and then pulled his right hand from behind his back, handing her a small package done up in silver wrapping with a gold bow. She grinned and plucked it from his hand, undoing the ribbon eagerly and wondering what would be inside.

Not something expensive. They never bought each other anything expensive on their birthdays. They had both grown up with more than enough money to buy whatever they wanted. Draco bought her expensive things all the time, whenever she asked or expressed a wish for something and even when she didn't, and what he didn't buy her she bought for herself. They weren't exactly extravagant and they certainly didn't spoil their children, but neither of them were particularly concerned with how much things cost if it was something they really wanted.

Birthdays were different. Every year on her birthday Draco bought her something special, or novel, or just plain silly. Whatever it was it was always something he'd put a lot of thought into, rather than something that had cost a lot of money.

She peeled back the silver wrapping, doing it neatly and carefully, which earned a roll of the eyes from Draco, who never bothered with such things. Eventually she revealed the plain black box underneath; too big to be jewellery, but then jewellery for her birthday wouldn't have been his style anyway. She held her breath as she flipped open the lid. Inside, nestled on black velvet, was an intricately wrought sapphire and silver butterfly.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "Oh Draco." She blinked back tears, because she knew why it was a butterfly. At Easter Scorpius had come home talking about how Harry Potter had been in to give a talk to his class and shown them his patronus. Not to be outdone Isabelle had shown her family her patronus. It had been the first time Draco had seen it, and of course, it had been a butterfly.

Draco was watching her, an adoring smile on his face as she reached out to pick up the delicate insect. The moment her fingers touched it though she snatched them away. The butterfly had moved. It twitched again as she watched. Then its wings flicked and it rose from the box, fluttering around her head twice, before settling in her hair. She turned to the mirror over the fireplace and saw it, now still once again, contrasting perfectly with the rich brown of her hair and complimenting the blue of her dress. It was beautiful and perfect and unusual and so ridiculously Draco.

"Oh Draco," she murmured again, reaching back to entwine her fingers with his.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and for once his tone seemed faintly anxious so she turned to him with disbelieving eyes and an enchanting smile that drove it away. "I charmed it myself," he told her rather smugly, instantly back to his usual self.

"Oh Draco." That last bit of information really did cause a lump to form in her throat and she flung herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, trying to put all of her feelings into that one kiss. They pulled away eventually with Draco grinning at her obvious delight and tucking her hair behind her ear in that affectionate way he had.

"Shall we go to dinner?" he asked, still smiling as he pulled away a little more.

"Maybe we should skip dinner." She tried to pull him back towards her, but got a roll of the eyes for her trouble.

"No. I like this restaurant," Draco said holding up one finger to silence her complaints, "And it's my birthday too so I get my own way on this."

"Says the man who was trying to strip me naked the moment he came home from work."

"I decided to wait," he said, pulling her close and placing another kiss on her lips, "I don't get to spend enough time with you. I count the days until Elara goes to Hogwarts."

Elara was their youngest child and it was still four years until she would be going. Isabelle rolled her eyes at his words because she knew he didn't really mean them, at least not all of them. He did complain that he didn't get to spend enough time with her, constantly whinging about it, despite the fact that they very regularly left their children in the capable hands of their friends and relatives and spent a lot of time alone together. Of course, nothing was ever enough for Draco. He also missed their two eldest children who were already away so much that sometimes he drove Isabelle crazy. That was Draco. Wanted everything, even when the two things weren't compatible.

"Brat," she admonished, rolling her eyes again and holding out her hand, "But fine, we'll go for dinner."

They shared a smile and entwined their fingers before Draco apparated them away.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they were walking in the front door, having actually got a muggle taxi back to the gates of the house and then walked up the drive because they had drunk too much wine to apparate safely.<p>

Of course they were bickering, because even after all these years they could still find something to bicker about, even on their birthdays.

"It doesn't matter," Isabelle was saying as Draco opened the door, "You still shouldn't have been so rude to him."

"He was rude to me!" Draco pointed out.

"Only after you were rude to him." Isabelle gave a frustrated sigh. "And anyway it wasn't his fault in the first place."

"Isabelle…" Draco had switched to a whine now, and he caught her round the waist, attempting to kiss down her neck.

"Draco!" She pushed him back a little and tried to make her point again. "You can't just go around being rude to muggles all the time."

"It wasn't because he was a muggle," Draco said firmly, "It was because he was an imbecile."

Isabelle at least knew that the first part of the statement was true, though she still pouted.

"That's no excuse. And stop that Draco, I'm cross with you!" He had been trying to kiss her lips, planting kisses wherever he could reach as she tried to avoid him. It probably didn't help that she was trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Fine." Draco huffed, using his superior strength to pull her body flush against his, despite her resistance. "I'll send him flowers and a gushing note of apology. Are you happy now? Can we fuck yet?"

Isabelle gave in and laughed, because how could she not? This what they did. This was what they had done almost from the moment they had met. They bickered endlessly about stupid little things and they had lots of amazing sex.

Of course they did other things too, but those were the things that kept the flame burning bright between them, the things which lit the spark in each of them and let the fires burn inside with an intensity that sometimes took Isabelle's breath away and which she knew they both lived for.

Her thoughts stalled as Draco's lips met hers and wiped away all else, just as they had done ever since the first time they'd kissed. She pulled him close and kissed back, his groan telling her that he was just as lost in this moment as her.

They had sex of course. Fiery, passionate, intense sex that left her breathless and tingling, before Draco whisked her up to their bedroom, soothed them back into calmness and then made love to her with such intense gentleness that Isabelle could hardly breathe.

Afterwards they slept in each other's arms, though she woke just a couple of hours later and wrapped herself in his discarded shirt before stepping out onto their balcony.

The night was warm and clear and Isabelle tilted her head towards the stars, eyes vaguely searching for the constellations all the most important people in her life were named after. Her thoughts lingered still on her relationship with Draco, and inevitably on sex.

It was still amazing. Even all these years and five children later the sex was still passionate and incredible and everything sex should be.

Sometimes, like now, Isabelle wondered what their relationship would be once they were too old to have sex anymore. If they bickered and had sex what did they have left once there was no more sex? Just the bickering? Was that really a marriage?

She gripped the railing of the balcony and sucked in a deep breath of the sultry night air, suddenly unaccountably worried about what the future might hold.

A noise in the room distracted her, and a moment later Draco stepped out onto the balcony wearing a pair of pyjama pants, his usually immaculate hair sleep and sex mussed in a way that made him look a lot younger than he actually was. She smiled, because she just couldn't help it, and he smiled back, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" he murmured, as he nuzzled against her hair. She dropped her head to his chest and nodded, because when Draco held her everything really was ok. After a moment she felt his hand move though her hair and he pulled away slightly revealing the butterfly now sitting elegantly on the end of his finger.

The sight of it soothed some of her anxieties, because it reminded her that this was Draco and that Draco was nothing if not unusual and that just because their relationship was unusual didn't mean it wasn't going to last. She gazed down at the butterfly until Draco twitched his finger and it fluttered around their heads and back through the open door to the house, where Isabelle had no doubt she would find it tomorrow nestled back in its box.

She smiled and tiled her head up to look at Draco, who caught her face gently in his hands and looked at her intently with soft grey eyes, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat at that because though she knew he did, he showed her everyday and she saw it every time he looked at her, he didn't say it very often. Those three words were something special. Words to be treasured each time they were uttered.

She didn't say them back, because that was not how they worked either. She just gazed into his eyes and smiled softly, letting him stroke at her hair and caress her cheek until he finally dipped his head and caught her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

And she knew then, as she had always known, that even in the years to come everything would still be fine; they'd still bicker endlessly and it still wouldn't matter, because always and forever they'd have each other.

_Fin_


End file.
